The Kitsune's Tomboy Princess
by Lilypad125
Summary: After the long war btwn Youkai & Fairies, they decided to send the only princess of the fairy kingdom over to the Youkai as a sign of peace. Unfortunately MeiMei the only princess of the fairy kingdom ran away, fortunately she has a twin but Yao's a boy! What will Yao do now?
1. The Long Awaited Arrival

**Hello everyone I'm Lilypad125 this is my first fanfic story, my bestie got me into this! Please treat me nicely! *Bow bow bow* Sorry if the format is annoying I have trouble reading stuff too closely spaced and I had to submit this three times before I got the hang of it...**

**AHHH Shoot I forgot to add disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia or its characters!**

* * *

_Long ago youkai and fairies were bitter enemies. Fairies were not silly pixies or insect winged creatures but elegant proud creatures that ruled the land of the West. Youkai lived in the land of the East, they were ruled by kitsunes because they follow those who are strong and none could withstand the fiery flames of a kitsune. Youkai and fairies fought in a long war but in the end they grew tired of fighting and decided to have a truce. To ensure the peace between them, they decided to have a member of the royal family to go and live with the opposing family for they curled their lips in disgust at the idea of mixing their royal bloodline. Unfortunately the youkai king only had one son whom he loved dearly; the fairy emperor had three sons and only one daughter so the fairy king had no choice but to offer his only daughter MeiMei…_

Kiku's brow furrowed in annoyance,

"They're late…" Kiku hissed, his soft black ears were laid flat against his head. The King of Youkai just laughed good naturally

"Ah don't worry, they'll come… The fairies did promise to come this time."

Kiku's fang popped out involuntary and curled his slim tail around himself

"Taking a year long delay… Rrr just thinking about the amount of money we spent on the opening ceremony going to waste makes me so mad, father!" The

king smiled and waved a small hand "It was only a thousand gold pieces…"

Kiku's black tail bristled "Only a thousand gold pieces?! That's more than some of the nobles' salary!" The king calmly smoothed his long bushy tail

"It is quite cheap for the sake of peace and friendship…" He closed his eyes remembering the price of war was his beautiful wife.

"Father… I don't think I can get along with that frivolous fairy princess! Just because she has a tantrum they make us wait 1 whole year for them!"

Kiku complained but the king just countered with

"Well we don't know they just said personal problems… Besides I've heard that the fairy princess is quite beautiful and well versed in the ways of noblewomen."

Kiku frowned "I couldn't care less about ways of noblewomen and besides I highly doubt she is as beautiful as…" Kiku blushed and trailed off the king smiled lewdly "As Ayami-san?"

Kiku kept his face neutral but his blush gave him away suddenly a white masked messenger appeared before them announcing the arrival of the fairy princess from across the west sea. Kiku quickly put both his feet down and smoothed out his tail before placing it neatly over his lap.

"From the Celestial Plains across the Eastern Sea…" Kiku's eyebrows twitched Western Sea he thought

"The only most gracious daughter of the almighty Fairy Emperor, whose whisper is like thunder and lightning, whose roar is like the earth shaking I present you his daughter who, by the way, so beautiful the flowers turn their heads in shame and the very moon hides behind the clouds before her most lovely overwhelming presence…"

Kiku's eyes began to glaze over as the messenger of those silly fairies goes on and on about the Fairy Princess' beauty

"I now present you…!" The messenger suddenly raised his voice to a squeal that rivals a pig being bitten on the butt, he probably noticed everyone was spacing off.

"The princess: MeiMei!" Kiku sat up straighter and blinked in shock, he didn't even notice the carriage was finally in the throne room after all the parades of dancers and musicians came floating in. Just when the messenger shut up, the ladies in waiting parted the red door cloth from the side but the carriage was empty, the messenger sat there gaping before stopping his frog feet in rage

"Damn! The Princess ran away again! Find hi-her! I don't think she's gotten that far!"

Kiku stood up like the seat was on fire, he quickly left the throne room while his father sat there in shock as the fairy servants ran around the throne room.

"Father, I apologize for my rude behavior but" Kiku flashed a smile from the exit "I feel faint, I believe I need some time alone…"

With that Kiku ran un-princely out of the palace into the royal court yard to famous gardens of his home. Though kitsunes are masters of fire and illusion they are quite good at gardening and rumor has it they all have OCD and Kiku was of no exception. Once he arrived to the private gardens, which are marked by a ring of pure white stones that ward off anyone with evil intentions, he sighed and looked around the private gardens, no, his private garden of blooming flowers. He walked through the maze of flowers until he reached the inner garden where the most secret of his feelings laid hidden.

"Acacia for secret love, red carnation is for aching love, Jonquil for 'please return my love'; Magnolia for love, Mallow is for consuming love, Moonflower is for dreaming of love, Morning Glory is for loving in vain, Primrose for eternal love and red roses for true love… Ayami-san this is all of my feelings…"

Kiku whispered holding the bundle of flowers to his chest; he blushed, someone as beautiful and intelligent as Ayami-san would not like a plain kitsune like him. Kiku began to think of better words to add spice to his love confession but he'd always stumbled on the three forbidden words: I love you, Kiku blushed again and buried his face into the bouquet of love flowers. Then Kiku noticed there was someone in the middle of HIS gardens!

"H-hey!" Kiku bristled but then he stopped when he noticed the attire of the intruder, she wore a long flowing red robe decorated with golden butterflies and underneath Kiku could see many layers of silky robes of rich and various colors. Kiku heard of the famous silk weaving of fairies but none of the descriptions did any justice to the beautiful flowing, smooth and elegant sea of silk before him, the butterflies seem to flap their delicate wings and dance over the red fabric. But the clothes didn't make Kiku pause and gape, duh!

He's a guy for Pete's sake, not interested in clothes! It was the girl who blinked slowly as she turned her delicate head with smooth controlled movements to Kiku, he could tell that the robes she wore was heavy but somehow she was able to make her movements a work of art. Yes kitsunes were known for their grace too but she was far more graceful and more elegant, her movements were like a fluttering of a butterfly ready to take flight.

"W-Who are you…?" Kiku asked getting flustered but he kept his face still, she parted her ruby red lips as though to speak but she seemed to catch herself and covered her mouth with a long flowing sleeve and coughed to clear her throat

"I-I am Y-MeiMei…" She stumbled; though she was composed by her stuttering voice she was obviously just as flustered as he was. Kiku noticed her voice sounded a bit strange, like it was forced to sound light and high pitched; his sharp ears could detect the softer rougher tones of her voice. He blinked; well the blusterous frog messenger never said anything about her voice being sweet, after all.

All he said was her beauty itself was a blessing from the heavens. Kiku narrowed his eyes

"Why are you here?"

MeiMei clasped her hands together, causing the bells on her butterfly robe to twinkle sweetly

"Oh I'm quite sorry! I just wanted to enjoy my freedom a little longer before I-I…"

She pursed her luscious lips together and drew her eyebrows together in an unladylike manner; Kiku snorted so much for the 'well versed in the ways of noblewomen'. When she realized she was messing up the white powered on her face she quickly composed her face into a blank mask of quiet beauty.

Then Kiku heard whomp whomp and he turned with a glare at… A panting frog messenger with a bunch of ladies in waiting trailing elegantly behind him without a drop of sweat on their perfectly composed face. The Princess quickly covered her face

"Ah!" She exclaimed cutely for a moment Kiku's acute ears heard the rougher but smoother tone over the false like high pitch voice. She brushed a stray hair out of her face and bowed a little,

"Eryong I apologize for my rude behavior, I-I j-just suddenly had a panic attack…"

She blushed deeply while shivering from embarrassment, Kiku's eyes widen wow she really was innocent and sheltered. The frog messenger thumbed his short pudgy beard with a superior smirk while keeping his eyebrows down in disapproval

"MeiMei!" The princess winced and seemed to cave in on herself, it looked like the frog messenger was going to say MeiMei just to make her shrink more but once he caught Kiku's glare he quickly lectured the bowing princess

"Oh you don't need to apologize to me! You should apologize to the only prince of this kingdom, he was with the Youkai King waiting for you in the throne room, when he heard you left he felt faint and immediately left the throne room with a rage."

Kiku felt blood go up his cheeks, now he seemed so weak and pathetic like who gets faint from a no show but then again someone gets a panic attack and ditches everyone…

"Um… I shall go and make the amends now!"

The Princess straighten up and was about to bolt out of the gardens just to be free, the frog messenger just plopped his fat self in her way, Kiku winced as his sticky skin crushed some of his prized flowers, the frog shook his head and pointed at Kiku.

"This milady is the Youkai prince: Kiku."

Kiku arched an eyebrow at the frog messenger, no long title for him? The frog continued to ignore Kiku but the princess turned her teary, glittering eyes on him and bit her bottom lip

"I-I'm so sorry… I…"

Kiku waved it off

"I accept your apology just don't speak in that fake high pitchy pitchy voice again it sounds terrible."

The princess grasped in her real voice which was smooth as honey but deep, Kiku realized the roughness was from her forcing a higher pitch voice than she could handle, Kiku ears curled up in pleasure, it sounded so sweet… She blushed and looked away and the frog messenger looked like a horse carriage had run him over. Kiku turned to them

"Please follow me, this garden is my private garden and non-invited guests are not allowed in."

Kiku curled his tail by his side and walked through the familiar paths, he could hear the princess conversing with the frog messenger furiously, and he turned his ears back so he could listen in better.

"Oh no Eryong! He knows it's not my real voice aru!"

was viciously attacked by

"I told you to practice to be a better lady during the one year delay they gave us instead of wallowing in despair and acting all manly!"

Was followed by

"I'm not even lady like at all! How was I supposed to learn everything in 365 days aru?"

Kiku smirked so for all her beauty and elegance she was a just tomboy princess.

* * *

**This might take me awhile to update but I'll do the best I can! hint hint the princess is a boy, yes I know it's similar to 'boy princess' theme but it's kind of different... Yeah I'm super embarrassed right now AHHHH! Oh constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. The First Sign of Trouble

**Hi I'm back! Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or its characters Warning: Some violence and some language**

**The first chapter was pretty slow so I decided to pick up the pace. Just be warned it might take me forever to update but I will finish this story even if it means dying, yes I know how it feels to have a fanfic dropped. I'm making up the plot as I go along so please bear with my noobieness. I tried to get rid of my weird formating so it'll be easier for people to read. **

**Notes:**

**When Yao says aru it means he's talking in a male voice**

**I have not come up with names for the ladies in waiting so... Feel free to pm me good names thank you for your time**

* * *

Yao kept his face blank and composed as he followed the will-o-wisps to his private rooms, he couldn't bring himself to look up… This was so embarrassing! He, the eldest prince of his kingdom, was forced to dress up like a girl, because his younger twin sister MeiMei decided to run away.

Not that he blamed her, a sigh escaped from his painted lips… Damn lipstick is so disgusting! It so sticky and nasty flavored, he had to curl his lips out just to keep himself from spitting all over the place! And! This white powder all over his face made him feel like every time he'd smile it would crack and flake off. His hair… Oh his hair! He never knew girls had to get their hair yanked out almost every day just to make these elegant hair styles, Yao curled his hands into a fist "I vow never to make my wife pull her hair every day to make these ridiculous hairstyles to please me…" Yao vowed silently.

Then he heard his ladies in waiting and guards retreat into other rooms before he was led to his own rooms. "Your ladies in waiting and guards will sleep in the rooms next door from your main door, if you need anything you may ring the bells located in various places in your rooms." The little glowing ball said with barely hidden contempt, Yao knew that youkai did not like fairies but they should at least hide it. Yao flashed his best girly smile, he wept tears and sweat for, the little will-o-wisp froze then turned pink. "Thank you kind sir." Then Yao slammed the door shut with a strong fluid pull, he looked around the room for prying eyes but saw none. He sighed and quickly undid the stash and bells and tossed them carelessly aside, as though they were nothing more than silly cheap baubles, he flung his bedroom door open and slipped in quietly while glancing back a few times nervously.

Once he was in the safety of his own private bedroom, Yao flung himself on the futon before wincing. He had forgotten the futon was nothing more than a flimsy mat and it did nothing to soften the hard wooden floor. Yao stared at the pillow "Damn the only good thing about this place is the pillows aru…" He groaned as he pounced on it, he rolled around while squeezing the soft yet firm pillow in his arms.

He didn't care if he messed up his hair or his clothes but then his paper door slammed opened, Yao jumped and turned around quickly while pulling his robe down to cover his legs. "Uh…" Then his panicked expression faded once he recognized Eryong and his three ladies in waiting, Yao frowned back at the frog's displeasing glare. "What? It's my free time now! I never agreed to act like girl 24/7 aru."

The ladies in waiting curled their perfectly small lips in disgust as they surrounded him, one of them picked up the end of his hair like it was a diseased rat and shuddered in horror, the other one held his carelessly thrown accessories and he grinned sheepishly, and the last one took one look at him and turned green."Oooh…" She moaned as she placed a delicate hand over her head, Yao slammed his hands on the floor "Don't act so dramatic! I know you're faking it aru!" She frowned at him and stood up "We are the best of the kingdom in make up, fashion and clothing yet you disrespect our hard work with your… your…" "My manliness aru?" Yao asked with an eye brow raised then he leaned back "Well I'm a guy you know aru!" Eryong just tutted "For now you're not…" Yao blushed as the ladies fussed over him and dressed him in a doubled layered woman sleeping attire. "I-I don't even know how to sleep like a girl aru!" He groaned, it was bad enough that he had to where like 7 layers of silk robes to hide his figure (fairy clothing has the ability to prevent the wearer from feeling too cold or hot) Eryong just grinned "No just in case some of the youkai comes to wake you up at least your cover won't be blow… That quickly" Yao's amber eyes widen then he glared at the smirking frog, he'll never live it down if everyone found out he was running around acting like a girl.

Only Eryong, the ladies in waiting and his family knew that MeiMei was missing and he was pretending to be her until they find her and make her do her royal duties. His eyebrows drew together, his heart clenched painfully; _"Please… China… We share the same blood mother, could you leave me to my cruel fate?" _A girl with his face begged _"No Taiwan… Accept your duties gracefully"_ His lips said cruelly in one of his few memories of his twin. Why couldn't she accept her duties? He and everyone else did gracefully… Yao knew next to nothing about the girl who shared his face and his birthday…

_A boy with a crown on his head stood before a girl who wore heavy restricting silk robes, both looked almost completely different… The girl had a hopeless look in her eyes but her face was as still as the clear blue sky and the boy was openly smiling and running around in his comfortable pants. Though the girl was surrounded by attendants she seemed so lonely but the boy didn't spare any more than a passing glance for his friends and brothers surrounded him and demanded his attention. He was happy… And his twin was not… Simply because she was born a female…_

Yao's eyes snapped open; the once brightly lit room was nearly pitch black… He felt his long hair all tangled with his limbs and pillow, he slowly reached out to touch it then he realized he still had his hair extensions. He sighed in exasperation half way before freezing, "Damn this place already reeks of those filthy fairies…" A gruff voice snorted through the silent night, Yao stealthily reached for his short blade knife hidden in the pillow. As heavy footsteps and softer footsteps came closer and closer to his bedroom door, Yao's slender fingers grazed over the hilt. When he heard the paper door slide open he forced himself to remain still, luckily he was facing the window opposite from the entrance so… Closer the intruders came, reeking of rotting flesh and other filthy unknown substances… Yao gripped the wooden hilt; his heart was beating so fast… then the hair on the back of his neck stood up when he felt the hot and heavy breath of the smelly youkai Yao whipped out the blade and swung as he rose to his feet… Then the blade shattered, Yao gasped "H-how?" The puke colored ogre grinned, revealing all his long sharp wide gapped teeth. "Your little girly blade is no match for my tough rock hard skin." It said, Yao opened his mouth to call for the guards but with its over sized hand it crushed the air out of his lungs. "Ah…" Was all Yao could get out before his eyes glazed over; the ogre leaned over him gloatingly.

All Yao could think of was how ugly the ogre was, it had little bumps all over its skin like boils and its face looked like a pig that had its snout shoved up its warty face. Gross, Yao felt green just being touched by such a repulsive skin; he gripped the broken short blade and sucked his stomach in. He twisted himself up and rammed the jagged blade into the filthy creature's great yellow eye with a yell powered by disgust and frustration. He was a prince! He spent a whole year learning how to behave like a woman and not even 24 hours has passed and he's been attacked by ruffians!

Just as he predicted the ogre shrieked and covered his injured with both meaty hands thus shoving the blade deeper into his eye, Yao scooted back but the foul smelling blood still stained his pale blue and white night gown, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Then soft swishing footsteps appeared before him, Yao gritted his teeth he had forgotten the second person, he turned his head to look but felt a hand chop on his neck. His vision was bombarded with black spots and before it totally obscured his vision he saw the ogre turn its furious face on him, "Damn…" And the last thing he saw was the floor rising to meet him like an ocean wave… Then everything turned black...

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuun! I love cliff hangers but thank you all for sparing a bit of your time to read this story!**


	3. Shave Thy legs

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters **

**Warning:**** Some violence and coarse language**

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! *bow bow bow* I forgot to mention that the story shifts from Kiku's point of view to Yao's point of view throughout the story so chapter one was Kiku's point of view and chapter two is Yao's point of view. Kiku call Yao MeiMei (female name) and when it's Yao's point of view he is called Yao. Sorry if I'm slow at updating... It's because I'm the type that waits for inspiration before typing a story unfortunately my mind works from exciting middle parts to beginning then end so... Please bear with me. . Though it may sound like Kiku's in love with Yao already... It's really not, he's just interested in Yao sorry folks I don't believe in love at first sight. Kiku's form changes according to his moods, if he experiences big emotions or etc he turns fox like. That's all!**

* * *

Kiku flung the blanket off himself as he sat up; he groaned and covered his face with a small hand. He could not get the image of beautiful fairy wearing crimson flowing robes dancing gracefully among the flowers. Was he dreaming or imagining a vivid vision? He couldn't tell if he went to sleep or not but when he opened his eyes the night sky greeted him. It surprised him, for one moment he was in a foreign yet familiar garden full of love flowers watching a fairy dance for him then the next he found himself in his plain room. The feeling was similar to the kind where you fall down a hole but you find out the hole leads to gravity less wonderland instead of a world of pain. Kiku could still feel his heart racing and dancing to the fast playful song only the alluring fairy could hear, he shook his head; he pressed his ears flat against his head in embarrassment. He highly doubts she knew how to dance and there was no way she… _"Come and dance with me, my prince." The seductive fairy whispered alluringly holding her hand out to him…_ Kiku shook his blushing furiously; he began to beat his face with his hands to clear the shameful dream out of his head. "There's no way t-that could happen! I mean like… She's not even that pretty!" Yes she's prettier than average but she doesn't even shave for Pete's sake. He detected instead of feeling soft human like palms he started feeling rough pads of fox's paws. He stopped beating his heated face and looked at his hands. Kiku realized they reverted back into fox paws due to his extreme embarrassment for thinking of the tomboy princess acting so girly, Kiku composed himself, and he was being illogical! There's no way… Kiku hoisted himself up and quickly began to fan himself with the cool night air the generous window provided. He gazed at the clear calm moon, if only I could remain calm and collected like you he thought.

Then his ear flipped forward, he tilted his head questioningly. Ah there it was again the sound of ogres? Kiku frowned and sniffed the air without moving, yes it was unmistakable scent of ogres underneath all that rotting flesh and swamp stink. Kiku leaned out of his window, tippy toeing on his smaller than average human feet, his black eyes turned into a dark forest green. Why were low class youkai like ogres doing here in the palace? Kiku stuck out his bottom lip, trying to remember if there was any crude or heavy work that required an ogre's services but he couldn't think of anything. Then when he peered at them he thought he saw an orange kitsune with them but dismissed it once he saw what the green puke colored female ogre was holding, it was a thin figure dressed in fairy silk. Kiku's eyes narrowed into slits when he got the scent of peonies in the wind. He daintily put his bare feet on the window still, he closed his eyes for a moment, his toes shrunk and curled and the pads of his feet grew harder as tuffs of fur grew around his feet. He trained his glowing eyes on the retreating ogres like a hungry falcon; he folded his long rustling sleeves against himself as though they were wings.

He grabbed his trademark katana, he knew ogres had hard skin but his katana should be able to cut it without too much difficulty. Kiku leaped through the porthole and spread his arms out as if he was Uranus trying to embrace his beloved Gaia, Kiku kept his face impassive even though it felt like his heart and his stomach was left behind while the ground came rushing up to him. Tat… Kiku was able to land without stumbling; he spread his toes out to soften the sound but the larger blue male ogre swung its tusked face at his direction and despite the ogre's eye-watering body odor it could smell Kiku's kitsune's scent easily. Kiku clenched his sharp pearly fangs and whipped out his blade, the creature grunted at him before ordering the female ogre to run with… Kiku's eyes widened it was an unconscious fairy princess and judging by her disgruntled face she was going to wake up but not with a pleasant refreshing feeling.

Kiku smirked she had a tint of green, she must've freaked out before passing out… "What a sheltered tomboy princess… Don't worry I'll save you." Kiku said with a bit of amusement and tasted the cold metal of his blade "After I take care of this weakling." The ogre grunted and roared before it dived at Kiku faster than it was possible for his size but Kiku was far more graceful and faster. Kiku felt the dirt and grass between his paws the next he was riding the whiplash of the ogre's reckless charge, he lifted his katana then his view was obscured with the ogre's oversized hand rising to meet his katana but Kiku was prepared. Kiku brought his knees up like a sparrow taking flight and dug his claws on the ogre's forefinger and used it as a latching pad before summoning his fox fire. Kiku flung the bright orange fireballs down the blue mass of flesh but the ogre, whose legs are longer and stronger than Kiku's, leaped after calm Kiku. The ogre leered at the presumed defenseless Kiku "I got you now you jumpy foxy." Inside Kiku was smirking but on the outside only his eyes sparkled with well-deserved confidence. Kiku just curled his fingers into a fist and pulled to summon the raining fireballs to return and attack the now defenseless ogre. The blue ogre let out a strangled cry before bursting into flames like a shooting star but Kiku fell past it without a glance, he had more pressing matters at hand like rescuing a princess…

Slam! Kiku went flying through the air before rolling to a stop on the rough floor… Well let's go back a little; Kiku followed the rotting flesh scent all the way down to the underground caves. There was no wind to tell him where exactly the green ogress was but all he knew was that she was in the cave with the ogre size entrance. He sniffed rapidly but the overpowering scent of decay that just seem to choke his nose and tell him it was all around him. Kiku hissed in annoyance before walking through the smooth entrance, he tucked his tail around his leg but it was all bristly. Kiku loosen his grip on the katana and began smoothing his tail fur with experienced paws and licks but then he stiffened up. He peeked behind him and realized the ogress was not as dumb as her mate, she brought her hand back for a might swat. Kiku was about to jump but then he noticed the entrance was only 10 feet tall… If he had jumped he would have knocked himself out on the roof or impale himself on the limestone formations instead of being brutally slapped across the grotto.

Kiku laid there gritting his teeth, he tried to move but waves of pain slammed against his thin frail body. Kiku patted around for his sword but he realized it was at the ogress' feet and something was struggling in the shadows… it was the princess, her long hair was trapped in the ogress' grasp and she was being pulled closer to the ogress, her face was a mask of absolute horror. The ogress was sneering at her vain thrashing, Kiku looked up and saw the ogress' face, and she had a hilt stuck in her eye. "I heard that a piece of a fairy can go for 50 pieces of gold and more… Maybe I'll eat you or sell your filthy smelly fairy self." The princess closed her eyes tightly and shook with horror, tears gathered at the corners of her closed eyes.

She slowly turned her head to the ogre and yelled "If you want a piece of me then…" She grabbed Kiku's fallen katana with her toes like a crane holding a fish above the clear waters, and swung the blade over her long black hair with a twist. "You can keep my hair!" The ogress cried out in shock before it fell on her butt with an earth shaking thump, MeiMei flicked the blade into the air and caught the hilt with only one hand. She held the blade closer for inspection then she turned to Kiku with a furious glare "Why is your hilt so small?" Kiku rolled his eyes before choking on his own blood; he dragged his arm up like a crab scurrying over the rough dunes and held out his tiny semi fox paw hand. "Small… *cough* hands…" MeiMei blinked and looked down "Oh…" She said her face turning warm. Her head snapped up "Well! I can use one hand any way!" She tore off her skirt with a loud rip, Kiku quickly looked up but he coughed up more blood at the sight of her legs.

They were hairy and muscular; yes they were long and thin but… Kiku's head flopped down in disappointment; they weren't sexy at all… "Urgh… Not cute at all…" He moaned with his ears flat against his head, MeiMei blinked "Huh? What was that aru?" Kiku rubbed his cheek against the rough carven floor to say no but MeiMei ignored him, the ogress was up and ready for another round. MeiMei ran toward the ogress with a roar "Raaah!" Just 2 meters away she soared into the sky like a butterfly, her long sleeves flowed through the wind but… More blood oozed out of his mouth… Was that a loin cloth she was wearing? "Ewww…" Kiku turned his head away, and then he heard a shriek of terrible pain before it died completely there was a loud boom. The ogress had fallen with the katana deeply imbedded in its ruined eye, Kiku narrowed his eyes. There's no way his katana's long enough to kill it… Oh the princess used his katana to ram her broken fairy blade deep into its skull. Kiku heard swishing and looked up; the princess kneeled over him and touched his face with a worried expression.

"Lord K-Kiku…" She said while dragging his battered self on her lap but he placed a paw on her arm and coughed "Stop… Your legs are too hairy and manly…" She froze "What?" She squeaked, He looked away "Is that why you wear like 7 layers of robes? To hide your manly legs?" He turned his head to her chest and stared at it then he put a paw on her chest and said "Yep and to hide your flat board chest?" Her mouth dropped open so wide it looked like her jaw was unhinged, Kiku grinned inwardly he loved her expressions, he looked away with a sigh "I guess all that white powder you put on your face is to hide your unibrow?" She snapped a hand on her forehead "And to hide your growing mustache?" She snapped her other hand on her lips and shook with horror "Y-you…" Kiku looked at the cavern's ceiling and continued at the expense of her humiliation "You know if you want to act girly at the very least" She stiffened "shave your legs before coming here…" She gathered the ruined skirt together and tried to hide her exposed legs.

"Yes indeed, Lord Kiku is right about that MeiMei…" The frog's voice rose sternly at the entrance of the tunnel, MeiMei's shoulders slumped down as she wilted before her name. Kiku looked at the frog and the three trailing ladies in waiting "How long were you guys here?" Kiku asked lifting up his ears, MeiMei still had her hands stuck to her face and she was mumbling about shaving. "Since the 'your legs are too hairy and manly' part, when we found out the princess was not in her room we came in search of her but…" MeiMei curled up on herself like an armadillo. The frog curtly nod his head as the ladies in waiting bowed respectfully before stabbing the wilted princess with their sharp tongues "Indeed! Hairy legs! Unacceptable! Lord Kiku's sharp eyes could see how manly they are! Unibrow?! Oh the horror! We warned you about how long you could hide them! What have you done to the night gown you gorilla?! Your hair! The extensions we put in! wasted!" The princess lifted her head like it took a godly effort to raise it "M-must I-I s-s-s-s-shave aru?" She said trembling like cornered rat, the unforgiving group nodded. "N-NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Still in semi fox form, Kiku winced a bit when he placed a delicate paw on his side. His vision swam for a moment and he felt a headache coming on like a thunder storm. He stumbled over to the closet wall for support like a drunk, his tiny paws tittered and tottered like a toppling tower. Even though he was in this form it still took a while to heal from his wounds. He was about to take a short nap right on the main hallway but he saw something wearing twelve layers of robes. He glanced up to see MeiMei's pathetic attempt to retreat back to the corner once she saw him, leaning against the wall.

He sensed a smile lit up his face, he hoped he didn't look too frightful, and for a moment his injuries didn't even bother him. "Oi, tomboy! Are you ignoring me?" Kiku called out with a peasant accent just to annoy her royal shelteredness, she jolted and slowly turned around as Kiku hobbled closer. Now it was Kiku's turn to jump, she had tears in her eyes and an adorable expression: her bottom lips stuck out trembling and her eyes seemed larger due to her teary puppy face. "H-how could you, Lord Kiku?" He noticed her sleeves were no longer so long that it covered her hands but long enough to cover her slender wrists, she no longer wore that sweet smelling face powder, her eyebrows were trimmed thin as feather brush strokes, she wore 12 layers of silk robes instead of her usually 7 and most surprising was her mustache was gone.

She clung her outer robes before shrieking "HOW COULD YOU?!" Then she began to beat him with her fists, Kiku laughed so hard his hands were going numb, he couldn't even block a single hit as she pelted him down with embarrassment and anger coloring her face. Kiku gasped for air between fits of giddy laughter, he grabbed her fists and looked down on her perfectly round face. Her lovable pouting accusing face was almost enough to steal his hard achieved composure "How could you aru…" She moaned, a tear slipped Kiku froze then he leaned closer to her face "No way…" She turned blue, Kiku held his horrified yet disbelieving expression "You" He glanced down and spontaneously looked back into her golden eyes "Shaved your legs like you should've done earlier?" Her face steamed, she shook with humiliation and rage "Y-you… You aru!" Kiku broke into a carefree smile, "Yes? Me?" He mimicked her tone and tapped her small nose playfully, she looked like she was about to lose it…

She fell on her butt and began sobbing while beating the air with her fists. "Waaah! I hate you aru!" Kiku just cackled as she vainly tried to wipe off her seemingly endless tears of humiliation and frustration. Eryong came waddling in with the rest of the ladies of waiting trailing after him like ducklings well if ducklings could have utterly disgusted faces. "What are you doing my lady?" Eryong asked worriedly she turned her beautiful tear stained face, Kiku felt an ache in his heart when he didn't have the front seat row of this spectacle anymore, and "K-Kiku bullied me!" She accused pointing a perfectly manicured finger at him, the frog just raised an eyebrow and shrugged "You were supposed to do it earlier but you didn't listen." MeiMei just went back to sobbing her heart out adding more to Kiku's amusement. "You should all stop bullying me aru!" She whined like a lost puppy, her shaved legs were covered in bandages, clearly she didn't know how to shave her legs. Kiku chuckled she was so kawaii, "Okay sheltered princess."

She stopped her tantrum for a moment and stared at him incredulously "Y-you dare… To call me sheltered princess?!" Kiku blinked, her large chocolate brown eyes seem to melt and her pout lips were absolutely kissable and surprisingly she didn't look terrible even though snot was running down her nose, and he wanted to bully her some more but… "Hmmm? Why not?" MeiMei puffed her cheeks up in rage "I'm older than you!" Kiku jerked back "Older than me?" He repeated slowly while looking at her up and down, she blushed and folded her long legs underneath her neatly. "Yes, I am 400 years old and you're only 200 years old aru!" She retorted with a childish smirk, Kiku didn't change his expression "But you're so small…" She sniffed indignantly and stomped her foot "That's because I have a twin aru!"

* * *

**Thank you so much *bow bow bow* I will try to update as soon as possible... This might be a slow story... Reviews are welcomed! **


	4. Cat Plushies made by frogs suck

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters **

**Super fast update Yaaaah! Yao is for China's point of view and MeiMei for Kiku's point of view! Thank everyone who left a review! It really helped me out! I was completely out of ideas until I saw the reviews *sob* I was moved *tears*. Now Kiku has developed some feelings! Hiiiyaaah! Ayami-san is coming into the picture! I'm pretty stressed out now, my pet mouse ran away... **

* * *

"I wish I could just die aru…" Yao moaned; he covered his face before shuddering in horror… H-His hands… They're so soft and girly! He bit his bottom lip and stared at the mirror screaming while waving his hands around like an erratic hummingbird. He felt a panic attack coming…

Kiku chuckled into his sleeve, whatever his name ahem frog was looking at him with a 'it's not funny your highness' the frog coughed into his webbed hand before attempting to touch Kiku's shoulder but Kiku quickly whipped out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the frog's sticky hand. "Go wash your hands first." Another shriek stabbed through the air along with pitter-patter of a hysterical princess running around in her room, the sadistic kitsune snickered as he counted the seconds before another shriek pierce the air. It was much better than figuring out how many miles a thunder storm really is, he looked at the rag of a kitty plush and tapped his lips with a finger.

Does the princess really like these cat plushies? "I made that for hi-her when she was just a bo-girl." The frog said as he came down the hall from the bathroom while drying his hands like a car repairman. Kiku winkled his nose, like a car repairman the frog was still dirty no matter how many times he cleaned himself. Then Kiku looked down at the stuffed thing and held it by its square shaped ear with his claws. "Are you sure this will calm her down?" Kiku asked with his long thin tail swishing side to side in content. He really didn't want her screaming to end because he… He shivered excitement and smiled like a cat playing with a hysterical mouse, her shrieks sound so sweet and cute! The frog stretched its lips into a thin line "Ahem, honorable Lord Kiku, it is your duty to comfort the princess in times of distress I bid thee the best of LUUUUCCCKKKK!"

Kiku stared at the frog's retreating figure in the distance; it looked like he was running off to sunshine and rainbows. Kiku's shoulders slumped down in disbelief, he felt his tail prickle up from the dark foreboding doom. Damn the frog ran fast then he looked at the floor with distaste, slimy wet stains marred the smooth clean floors; his tail swished faster. Then his furry ears twitched, he tilted his head and stopped swishing his tail. There was only unorthodox silence coming from the closed doors, Kiku stalked out of the main hallway to the princess' bedroom doors. His ears twitched questioningly, he raised a paw to knock "Princess?" Then suddenly the door blew open with slam and a bang.

"AHHH! I'm gonna kill myself! I gonna kill myself! My hands aru!" The princess shrieked like she was poisoned, she held her hands out before her like they were diseased. She covered her head "I'm hearing voices! Oh my god this never happened to me before! I can hear that hated Kitsune's voice aru!" The hated kitsune mentioned, feeling quite ignored, stared at her but she was still freaking out. Her usually neat hair was a mess; it was no longer like a smooth waterfall but a wild fur ball messy. Kiku stood there frozen on the spot with his hand still posed to knock a door that was no longer there. "I need a knife… I need a knife aru…" The princess' red rimmed eyes darted around like frantic bird; she twisted her head side to side in beautiful fluid motions like a beast trying to free itself from its cage, her mane of hair swished beautifully like a lion's mane. Kiku could only open his mouth in awe of her beauty that probably he could only see. Her lips were redder than usual due to her nibbling but it looked so pretty against her pale skin and her flushed cheeks looked like pink peonies in full bloom.

Then her roaming eyes snapped up to him, she took a step back and her eyes widen in absolute horror. She slapped her hands against her ears and took off screaming, the servants made way for her crazy charge. They kept their face blank and acted like they didn't see the fairy princess screaming and raving about evil kitsunes and shaving but when they saw their normal composed prince rolling around the hallway laughing hysterically while holding a dirty rag to his chest their faces were of shock and fear. Kiku never had this much fun, usually he would just sit in his room reading or pruning his flowers in the garden but this was his first time he's ever bullied someone. This was… Addicting

"Where is she?" Kiku growled between his teeth, the frozen servants dropped their peelers and potatoes and pointed in the direction of steaming kitchen. Kiku lift one foot then another, his feet hurt… He's been chasing her right and left throughout the palace, the resting servants squatting outside of the kitchen stared at their prince and blinked their eyes as though they couldn't believe he was here. Their brows furrowed even more when they saw some filthy stained rag in his hand; they took note of his sweat covered face, the rumpled kimono and his bristling tail and began to whistle while looking at the now interesting stone ceiling.

"Stop! Get Out of the KITCHEN! NOW!" A blusterous voice roared a whimpering voice answered it with "I-I can't!" Fresh rounds of sobbing wafted up to Kiku's ears, the servants dithered around nervously. The head cook sounded furious and there was a real prince and princess right here in their lowly presences. "W-what? WAIT! Don't be so hasty now missy!" Kiku walked faster "I can't…" More sobs echoed through the kitchen, "SOMEONE STOP HER!" Kiku started sprinting like a man on a mission. The cook's servants ran out of the kitchen with stained aprons and cooking utensils, they didn't want to get tangled with a hysterical princess; fairy or not she was still a princess. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" The sobs got louder, now Kiku was deciding whether or not to start running on fours but when he saw the filth on the floor and the entrance getting closer he turned against it.

"Look miss… Uh… You're a pretty girl" A wail pierced the air "Ah don't cry I'm sorry! I meant you're extremely beautiful princess! Even the moon and flowers hide its face in shame!" The head cook tried but from the sobs and shrieks Kiku could see that it wasn't working. "Look… Just… Oh my god just don't cry!" Kiku burst through the door to see the head cook, a boar demon, kneeling there begging… MeiMei was standing on the kitchen table on top of the giant catfish head that was for today's dinner, Kiku made a mental note not to eat the fish, and she was about to hang herself… On dough? Kiku tilted his head and began laughing, from what he could see, she must've broke into the kitchen and stole the dough and hung it on the beams as a make shift noose. And this was the first time he saw the proud short tempered boar demon begging and kneeling; in fact this cook doesn't even kneel for Kiku…

Grasping for breath Kiku straightened up and composed his face, it was hopeless just looking at her his face started twitching. She was a mess, she had stuff stuck in her hair and her clothes were muddy and torn with flour all over her but Kiku could still smell the peony scent on her. It must be her natural scent… He sighed happily "Are you done?" She turned and glared at him while the head cook looked at him beseechingly "Don't come closer! I'll hang myself!" She threatened, Kiku smirked, this girl, he thought, knew how to make his mask of calmness crumble into fits of laughter or smiles. "Oh go ahead…" He yawned and waved her threats away, she stiffened in anger and pressed her lips tightly together before putting her head in

"It's not like you can kill yourself that quickly… It takes about… Hmmm 5 minutes?" he said tapping his chin wickedly, without looking he knew she stopped, then he grinned evilly "Of seeing your unsightly legs thrashing?" She gave a cry of embarrassment and slipped off the fish's slippery eyeball and fell with a splat. She stared at her eyeball slimed hands with the side of her face twitching then her fish gut covered robes and began to cry anew. "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! Hic…" She beat her fist around her splattering more fish guts and substances all over herself. She looked so adorable just sobbing in the mist of dinner preparation, Kiku walked over to her and grabbed her hand "Come on; let us not disgrace ourselves any further…" She froze and slumped over staring at her fists, defeated… It took almost all of Kiku's self-control not to stick up two fingers for victory and grin like a fool.

She started hyperventilating "Oh my god… I acted so shamefully… Oh my god…" Kiku sighed and threw his jacket over her head, "Now no one knows it's you," She turned her tearful eyes up at him, he flashed his 'trust me' smile and she melted. "Right? No one knows it's princess MeiMei… Right?" Kiku said with a smile on his face while giving eye contact to every servant in the area, all of them shivered and looked away while mumbling "Yes we didn't see anything… Did you? Naw I didn't." Kiku nodded satisfied and looked at the thankful princess, she hugged him tightly "Thank you…" She sobbed, Kiku grinned she's so gullible, judging by the sneak peeks the servants gave them it was clear they haven't forgotten. Kiku drew her close and breathed in her peony scent, she smelled wonderful. It was amazing that she stilled smelled this sweet even after all the "Fish guts?" She froze against his touch as he led her away, as cute as she was he still had OCD so he only contact with her was through his jacket. It was one thing watching her making a fool of herself and touching her.

He took her to his private gardens which was conveniently located near the royal kitchens, because Kiku liked to stay in the gardens for long hours the servants had to have a quick path to feed their hungry selfish demanding prince, Kiku put MeiMei down on the bench and asked tenderly "Do you not like the name MeiMei? You seem to wilt every time someone calls you by your name." She shook her head, sending her flour encrusted curls shaking "It's just that I'm not use to it… People call me… um uh Princess…" Kiku raised an eyebrow skeptically "Well, all my life I was surrounded by servants and they are not to call me by my name and my family members rarely see me so… I respond better to princess." She began to wipe off the filth on her pale smooth skin with his clean jacket. Kiku nodded, how sad to live so isolated from her family and have no friends, he placed his small hand over hers "Princess…" he said she turned to him blushing, she tried to free her hand from his but though his hands were naturally smaller he was stronger. He leaned closer as she shirked away, he was a head taller than her.

Then suddenly Kiku stiffed up he sniffed the air as his ears turned around, he stood up there was no mistake… "Lord Kiku is waiting for me?" It was… Ayami's sweet voice, he started moving like he was possessed. MeiMei stared at him with questioning eyes but Kiku's attention was completely focused on the orange kitsune's voice and musk. The princess had a strange pained look on her face then she put a hand on her chest, she stood up and bowed "I-I'll be going…" Then she turned and left covering her face with a mild hand, Kiku turned and grabbed her other hand almost like he… Kiku stared deeply into her large eyes; he could almost drown in them… She looked like she wanted to run away but she couldn't look away or move… She parted her lips "L-lord Kiku…" Under the intensity of his stare her next words died in her throat, then Kiku smiled ruefully "I liked speaking with you…" He looked down and looked back up "May I speak with you again?" Unable to speak the princess mutely nodded, then Kiku loosened his grip painfully slow, he savored the feeling of silk slipping from his fingers. Once she was free she stared at him like she was waiting for something, then she took off thankfully the opposite direction of Ayami.

His discarded jacket laid on the bench, forgotten like a child's unwanted blankie. Kiku stared at her shrinking figure until he could see her form no more then he brought his fingers to his lips, her peony scent was completely lost in the sea of flowers. "Lord Kiku" A voice purred behind him he slowly turned around and blushed, it was the beautiful Ayami-san. "What were you doing?" The woman before him said, Kiku couldn't help but compare this fine specimen of curves and hotness to the flower like beauty of a girl. "Nothing, I was only talking to flowers… Peonies in particular." The robust woman laughed huskily, in Kiku's mind he heard another delicate girl's twinkling laughter, and Kiku shook his head and laughed along. He moved closer and hugged the high heeled woman gently and leaned his head against her back "Ayami-san… I love you…" He hid his blushing face, the kitsune laughed throatily and turned to the shy male and purred "I know…"

* * *

**Don't Enjoy? Don't Like or Like? Should I put more spice? Sorry guys I like Kiku bullying Yao...**


	5. Devil Kitsunes Make Better Plushies

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty**

**Sorry for the late update, my pet mouse ran away and I spent days looking for her but I can't seem to find her... There's nothing really happening in this chapter sorry sorry sorry! It'll get more serious now! I'm so happy I have so many views! Thank you everyone for your support! Also thank yous to all the reviewers!**

* * *

Golden eyes… Crimson full lips… Pale unblemished skin… Oval shaped face… Perfectly formed nose and… Yao sighed and rolled around on his futon, he's starting to get use to the thinness of this mat. He held the hand mirror over his face again and began looking at his reflection from different angles. "What part of me looks bulliable aru?!" Yao yelled at his reflection as he threw the innocent hand mirror down on the pillow. "I look like a respectable pretty noblewoman aru!" Yao screamed pulling his long thick hair, _"I'm sorry, you look so tiny and bulliable"_ An annoying kitsune said in his memories, Yao growled in rage before slamming his fists up and down like an ape then he stopped _"Sheltered Princess pfft I mean sheltered ape."_ The imaginary Kiku said Yao's furious mind, Yao sat up then Eryong and the three ladies of evi- *ahem* in waiting came in "Princess! It's time for your lessons in noblewomen behavior, your sister MeiMei was an amazing specimen of noble birth…" Yao fell to his side and began twirling his pony tail "Don't care aru." He tooted then he stiffened up in rage _"You know if you want to act girly at the very least shave your legs before coming here."_

Yao sat up with a slam and roared "I'll act girly even if it means dying aru!" Eryong laughed and pumped his fist up in happiness "That's the spirit!" Yao's eyes lit up and an evil smile lit up his face "I'll show you, devil kitsune! I show you how perfectly girly I act and you won't be able to bully me anymore! You'll fall in awe of my womanliness! Ah Hahahahaha!" Somewhere in the gardens Kiku sneezed, he wiped his nose "I might be catching a cold…" Back in the princess's rooms Yao slumped down "What's wrong with me aru?" Eryong patted the poor prince's back comfortingly "There are some sacrifices rulers have to make…" Yao turned his teary eyes to Eryong's impassive face "What did father do when he had to make sacrifices?"

Eryong closed his yellow eyes and smoothed his beard trying to think then his eyes snapped open with a purpose, Yao leaned closer eagerly "He just threw tantrums till we gave him chocolate." Eryong said with a smile and thumbs up, Yao slumped over in disappointment with tears of disappointment rolled down his cheeks "I did that already…" He moaned and Eryong just kept patting his back "You always took after your father anyway." Yao's shoulders slumped in despair "I've made a total fool of myself. I wish I could die…" Eryong could feel a tantrum coming he quickly searched his pockets for the kitty plushie that he used to comfort the crazy prince but he couldn't find it, the ladies in waiting started retreating before the coming storm.

"Oh no!" The frog realized he left it with the kitsune prince, he covered his face with his webbed hands, and he couldn't make another one in time before the prince gave everyone his infamous tantrums that put tears in the servant's eyes. Eryong fell flat before the prince bowing "Please your highness! You don't want to make a fool of yourself again!" The prince just muttered "I don't care anymore… I've already made a fool of myself already…" Eryong back pedaled until he was stopped up by the cowering ladies in waiting and the wall. "Ah… Ah…" One of the ladies in waiting slapped his bald head "You stupid fool! Why did you say that?!" She hissed like a rearing cobra, sweat rained down in pelts on the poor frog's face. "I didn't sign up for this!" The frog screamed running out of the room past the 'devil' kitsune, who was about to enter the bedroom, the three ladies in waiting snapped a glare at the kitsune prince before joining the frog to the land of rainbows and sunshine. Kiku stood there silently "….."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, he spent the whole night making kitty plushies he… Well he owe MeiMei a new since he threw away her old one. He stared at the white kitty plushie in his hands and groaned it was simple no matter how you look at it but he had no idea how hard it was to make a kitty plushie… This one was the 56th kitty plushie, all the others were failures and his hands were covered in bandages from his stray needle. Then he heard something, he tilted his head to one side then he turned to see a sevant running out of the princess's bedroom, he frowned, why was a kitchen servant in the princess's bedroom? Then a scent hit him, his eyes widen it was…

Yao burst through the doors; the steam rushed into his face, and located the head cook cowering in the corner at his presence. Yao marched over to him with his hands on his hips, "You!" He said royally and snapped a finger at the horrified boar's head, the boar held a rolling pin over his head as though it would protect him from the crazy princess. "Please let me work here aru!" Yao begged grabbing the terrified boar's tree trunk leg, tears filled his eyes, and the boar was wondering whether or not to shake off the princess or pretend she's not there. "I'll do anything just give me a place to stay where evil kitsune can't find or bully me aru!" Then the boar narrowed his squinty eyes and bent down to the fairy's level "Anything?" The boar clarified, Yao nodded furiously "Then can you…"

The boar looked around and saw all the servants listening he roared as loud as thunder "GET TO WORK YOU LAZY BUMS!" The terrified youkai ran off working. Then he lowered his voice into a harsh whisper and wiped the sweat off his brow and gulped "C-can you teach me how to make noodles?" Yao, expecting a serious request, just froze and turned his head "Wha?" The cook turned away, he stood up and put a meaty hand on his man boob. "I am a cook, the best of this country; I have a soul of true cook." Yao sat there with an incredulous expression. The cook raised a meaty hand and his breath came in fast gasps "But of all my years I have never seen such craft man skills!" He pulled out the dough noose Yao made the day before; Yao looked at it then looked back at the cook.

"Teach me oh great noodle maker!" The cook cried kneeling holding the perfect dough noose before his noodle goddess, Yao stared at the dough a little longer. Then his eyes widen, the perfect thinness, the smooth surface, the whitish yellow color, just the right amount of flour, it was it was truly a work of art! "Okay… Um… It's easy…" Yao said softly while blushing, cooking was of one his not so prized talents because he was a prince but… His sensitive hands, just by touching ingredients, knew exactly how much of something was needed, his nose knew just by a delicate sniff how much longer the food needed and last of his tongue could tell what the food was and what it was lacking. His younger brothers use to laugh at him because it was his only talent but he gave it up for sword play and martial arts, deep down he still longed to cook delicious dishes.

He smiled, maybe this was why he came here feeling safe. Yao hugged himself with excitement and a big smile burst on his lips as he squealed in delight. He turned to the kneeling cook "Are you ready?" The cook bowed rapidly "Yes master!" Yao smiled and he grabbed a bowl of flour and water. "This, my cook, is all you need to make delicious noodles!" Yao's thin yet skillful hands whipped the flour and water until they merged together perfectly; his right hand dived underneath his left like a fish in the ocean for some more flour and began to sprinkle flour all over the chopping board. The cook looked in awe; the princess looked like a goddess with a whisk in one hand and a bowl of dough in the other, her sweet twinkling voice was like a gift from the heavens as she explained the uses and etc about everything she was doing, her long hair was tied back in a simple pony tail and sweat beaded her clear forehead like dew drops.

"Now you put the flour on the chopping board." Yao continued before slamming the dough as hard as he could on the poor board "RAAAAHHH!" He screamed, shocking the cook out of his daydreams "You must put force into it!" The cook nodded. "Think of the person you hate most and imagine the dough being that person!" The cook copied Yao's instructions. "Stupid devil kitsune! I hate you!" Yao shouted just as the cook roared "Stupid Kitsune prince! Orderin me around! How in the world am I gonna make a dish in 10 minutes? Huh?!"

Yao froze and both of them turned to each in other in awe "Comrade?" Yao asked with and the cook nodded then they proceeded to smashing their frustration on the durable dough. "Stupid prince!" "Devil Kitsune!" Yao sighed happily, he felt 3 days' worth of pain and sufferings go away. Day one he freaked out and ran away only to meet the devil kitsune, then at night he got kidnapped by disgusting ogres, day two he was forced to shave his legs and meet the devil kitsune, day three he made a fool of himself in the kitchens… He raised the hand that was once trapped in Kiku's hand and held it to his chest before shaking his head vigorously to clear his head, he was happy… It wasn't so bad being a girl; you could cook anytime you wanted without anyone laughing at you.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with a content smile, then he turned to the cook but the cook had a look of horror and was pointing a shaking finger behind him. "K-kit…" Yao tilted his head and smiled "Kitchen? Yes I know we're in one. Please tell me it's not kitsune or anything equally unpleasant…" Then the cook shook his head pointing "Ki-Kiku!" Yao's smile cracked like glass, he shuddered violently before entering self-denial. "There's no way devil kitsune is here, I mean like he's so…" He heard Kiku's husky voice ask "So what? Hmmm sheltered princess?"

Then Yao felt the threatening aura behind him and a child-like hand touch his shoulder. In a flash Yao's hands instinctively took the dough and molded into a noose in seconds, "Gah!" the cook's mouth dropped open at Yao's skill, "Hmmm what is this shelter tomboy of a princess?" Yao tightened the noose with a snap like a whip. "Guh!" The cook's pride was shot in an instance, the princess wasn't even looking at the dough yet she masterfully finished the noose. "Are you avoiding me? I'm hurt." Kiku said with a hint of amusement, Yao swung the noose over the beams and pulled it without taking his golden eyes off Kiku. "I have a delightful surprise for you… I spent a whole night making it special for you." Yao squeezed his eyes tightly before shoving his head in the noose "I can't do this anymore!"

Then in a flash Kiku's hand grabbed Yao's wrist and held on tight. "S-Stop" Yao glared at the kitsune; it was a battle of wills between the prey and predator. Yao hated the calm look the kitsune had and how immature he felt, he wanted to run away but… Yao growled and dropped his hands by his sides in grudging defeat, "What do you want, my lord?" Kiku smiled "I've thrown away that rag of a cat plushie." He announced proudly, Yao froze and glared at him coldly "What did you say? You threw away MiaoMiao (cat)?" Kiku nodded proudly, Yao felt like strangling that arrogant fool of a kitsune, he pulled the noose down and tighten it "Oh hohohoho. You've got guts, my lord." Yao laughed with his eyes narrowed; Kiku smiled calmly back and began to reach for something behind his back.

Yao snapped the dough tighter and bend his knees ready to lunge at Kiku and teach him a lesson but as he charged something cute and fluffy stopped him in his tracks. "Kitty-chan?" Yao said blushing, before him stood the cutest cat plushies he had ever seen, Kiku grinned "No but close its name is…" He held the glowing icon of cat plushies and announced loudly like a circus master "Hello Kitty!" Yao's mouth dropped open "Hello Kitty…?" He dropped the dough, Kiku snorted "That's not all!" He whipped a hand at its serene form. "Behold its soft white fluffy exterior, it is the very example of cleanness and! Its short fur cannot fall out easily and collects less dust than long furry plushies!" Yao nodded amazed "It even comes with an adorable yet simple red dress! Also the dress comes with exactly two yellow buttons that are easy to snap on and off!" Yao clapped excitedly like a bidder at bidding, Kiku smirked "And its large head makes it ideal for hugging and fawning over! The simple yet uncopyable red ribbon adorns its ear!" Kiku brushed his hand over the cat plushie's face "It has a simple face and eyes that can be happy or angry if you choose! This plushie can have a multiple of emotions unlike other stuffed animals with mouths! It is perfect for every event imaginable!" Yao looked at the cat plushies with glowing eyes like a child standing in front of a toy store with a beautifully decorated window.

He began to jump up and down "Can I have it aru?" He begged, Kiku blushed when Yao hugged him while hopping up and down he quickly tossed Hello Kitty into Yao's arms while scampering backwards, fanning his heated face. "Yay!" Yao threw the doll up and down in excitement and squealed like a child on Christmas then he turned around gracefully like a lady he pretended and said "Thank you Kiku."

Kiku blushed and covered his face, Yao gasped and grabbed Kiku's hands angrily "Look! Your hands!" Yao held them and examined them like they were priceless artifacts making Kiku blush even more. Yao slowly unwrapped the tight bandages like his fingers were dancing over still waters, he hissed in sympathy when he saw the cuts and pokes all over the kitsune's smooth hands. "I-It's fine…" Kiku stared but trailed off before Yao's serious eyes "No it's not…" Yao scratched lightly over Kiku's palms making him shiver from a strange feeling, and then Yao plucked a peony from his inner robes. He crushed the flower in such a way that not a single petal was harmed but the stem that held the flower petals just faded away. He rained the petals gently on Kiku's hands then he kissed them with butterfly light kisses. For a moment the petals stiffened but then they melted into Kiku's skin before fading away leaving pink unblemished skin in its wake. Yao looked up with a childish smile, Kiku was snapped out of his daze, and the serious mature Yao was gone… Then Yao ran off out of the kitchen dancing around with the doll if he had stayed a moment longer and looked at the kitsune prince he would've noticed the kitsune blushing furiously with a nose bleed while trying in vain to hide his smile with a forced frown.

* * *

**I'm going to try to put more romance in it! Reviews are appreciated! .**


	6. Peonies for Marriage

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty**

**Hi everyone! I hit a writer's block a few days ago so it took a while... Italic stuff are either imagination or memories. Anyway I decided to heat things up so this chapter is pretty slow and nothing's really happening yet.**

* * *

Kiku stared at his hands "Why peonies?" He mumbled, and then he glanced out of his window into his private garden. He sighed as his tail swished faster and faster around his thin legs, he racked his memories for the flower language of peonies but came to nothing. "Peonies mean romance and prosperity, my lord." An orange kitsune said with a small tip of her head, Kiku backed from the window and stared at Ayami. The orange kitsune held a large bouquet of flowers in her arms, Kiku blushed, he had done it… He had confessed his love and gave her the bouquet of love flowers.

Kiku blinked his black eyes "Wait? Romance as in love?" Ayami smiled "Yes my lord?" Then she looked at the bouquet before tilting her head in confusion, her orange hair spilled down to her side "Why are there no peonies? Do you not want us to have a happy and prosperous marriage?" Kiku blushed and took a step back before turning his head away "I-I have not thought of marriage yet, Ayami-san…" She smirked at him and wagged a finger at the shy prince "Oh so naughty! To confess your love and not take responsibility for it?" She turned her head away dramatically "Am I just a fling?" Kiku just couldn't imagine a life with Ayami… She seemed too… Kiku looked up "I apologize Ayami-san," He placed a hand over his heart "I was not expecting you to accept my humble love confession." She laughed before placing a finger on his chin "How adorable… But I too do not want to be tied down just yet." At the last two words she tapped his pointy nose cheekily then she turned and left Kiku all alone in the hallway. "Marriage eh?" A tomboy princess was in his mind and surrounded by peonies.

"What does it mean in your country for someone to give the other peonies?" Kiku demanded in the morning, he had to wake up extra early so he could corner the frog messenger alone. The frog stared at him tiredly "What?" Kiku's lips curved down in impatience "I said" Kiku grounded out "What" He tilted his head "Does" He leaned over the frog like a cat ready to pounce "It mean in your country for someone to give the other peonies?" He hissed, the frog smooshed himself flat against the wall to Kiku's disgust, sweat dripped down his slimy face. "I-It uh means they uh want to marry you and uh it means that they can provide for you or be a good marriage partner." Kiku drew back with a strange look on his face; one ear was perked up while the other was flat against his head, he rubbed his chin. Did MeiMei want to marry him? The image of an older MeiMei surrounded with foxed ear children popped in his head, Kiku blushed furiously before shaking his head and pulling his sensitive ears. The frog also had a strange expression on.

_ First Prince Yao was holding a peony out to Kiku kneeling, "Kiku, I am a capable man… I can provide for you and give you a life of happiness and prosperity so marry me!" Kiku blushed and turned his head away like a high school girl "Oh this is so sudden!" Kiku cried out in a high pitch girly voice then Kiku turned his head back to Yao "But I fell in love with you the moment we first met! I'm so happy!" With that Kiku flung himself into Yao's princely arms and he looked up and tweaked Yao's nose "Yes, my prince, I will marry you!" In a high pitch voice Kiku replied blushing and Yao smiled confidently "Hmph I knew it." _

Eryong shook his head vigorously, that was impossible! Maybe back in the fairy country Yao was manlier and playboy like but once he got here, dressed up like a princess his manliness has decreased greatly. Eryong slapped his giant webbed hands on his face, what if Yao became a complete girl? What will become of the country? Another image made its way into the frog's head.

_"Oh Eryong! You naughty frog!" Yao cried half dressed in a traditional Chinese robe "Peeking at me when I'm changing!" Yao accused pointing at the nose-bleeding messenger. "B-but your highness! You are a man!" Eryong said gesturing his not so flat chest, Yao turned his head away blushing then he peered at Eryong shyly "B-But… I am no longer a man…" Yao said pulling down his robes…_

Eryong shrieked and began banging his head against the wall over and over to the kitsune's annoyance "Oi! You're dirtying our clean walls with your filthy mucus!" Kiku yelled shaking a fist, then the hysterical frog stopped, he slowly turned to Kiku like a dead man "Did… Are you asking about peonies b-because Pr-Princess Ya-MeiMei gave you a peony of marriage?" The frog said with his hands shaking, Kiku blushed then he looked away angrily "Of course not! Even if she did give me one… I wouldn't marry her anyway!" Eryong sagged with relief; he smiled as he dismissed the kitsune "This little bogger could capture our lady MeiMei's heart." Kiku narrowed his eyes dangerously then he snorted through his nose and left. Eryong patted his back happily, he was an old frog.

_"K-Kiku…" Yao said blushing and the devil kitsune turned and looked down "Yes? My shelter tomboy." Kiku said while tweaking Yao's nose cutely, Yao blushed and looked away "Stop that! I have something serious to tell you!" Kiku quirked an eyebrow up, Yao took a deep breath and leaned over "K-Kiku I-I love you…" Yao mumbled while blushing cutely and sneaking glances at Kiku's face, Kiku froze for a moment before bursting out in cruel laughter. He clutched his sides shaking from uncontrollable laughter then he stopped and looked at the horrified Yao "Pfft!" He stood up and wiped the tears off his face before leaning over the huddling Yao and placing his hands on the wall, trapping Yao "Why would I like a pitiful shelter tomboy like you?" Tears welled up in Yao's large eyes "Hmph you're so uncute!" Kiku said brushing his fingers across Yao's face as though dismissing him. Yao covered his face as he burst into tears running away from the snickering devil kitsune._

"AHHH!" Eryong screamed covering his face in horror! What if that devil kitsune breaks Yao's maiden heart? And! The way the kitsune blushed and turned his head away it was obvious he did receive a peony from Yao! This was scandalous! Plus! _"Of course not! Even if she did give me one… I wouldn't marry her anyway!"_ "Oooh…" The frog moaned rubbing his throbbing temples "How could you do this to me Yao?" Eryong moaned then he slapped a fist on his palm of course Yao would do this to him! From the day Yao could walk and talk he was trouble! Fearsome tantrums that rivaled the Fairy Emperor and immaturity of a child that enabled him to never learn from his mistakes.

In fact he remembered the time that insolent brat of a prince throwing a humongous tantrum the day his younger brother Im Yong Soo was born because no one paid any attention to him, so Yao being the spoiled brat he was put flour bags on every door so hundreds of rushing servants got knocked out or blinded by flour for hours and if that wasn't enough he built rotten egg catapults that pelted dozens of innocent nobles visiting the queen. To make matter worse he splattered sticky jelly all over the floor so people would slip and slid as they approached the queen's chamber but when the sun dried the jelly it was a sticky trap of doom. Just remembering this made Eryong's head ache from long ago bumps and his feet hurt from long ago injuries.

He rubbed his head; this was all because the fairy emperor spoiled Yao rotten, the emperor said to everyone's surprises "My son's going to be a great general! Look at his strategies! Amazing! Fascinating! Keep up the good work son!" If just being ignored could make Yao into a crazy 'general' then what if the equally spoiled devil kitsune rejected him? "Oooh!" Eryong groaned, as much as he was against their relationship he rather Yao not throw a tantrum. Eryong has to make Kiku accept the marriage proposal even if it means his death! Somewhere in the palace, Kiku shivered violently he felt like something slimy's presence was hovering over him he sneezed and rubbed his nose. "One more sneeze and I'll go see the physician for sure."

Eryong shook his head happily there's no way Yao would fall in love with that kitsune prince for sure! He kept that silly smile on his face until he reached Yao' room. He sighed happily as he pushed the sliding doors open then he froze, the room was in chaos. He whipped his head around like a mole that just stuck its head out of its hole. The walls had cracks and some of the wood looked like someone raked their claws on it, the floor was litter with papers and glass, the drawers and cabinets were flung open and pushed down and worse of all in the mist of the chaos stood Yao. His back was facing Eryong and in one hand he held the Hello Kitty doll and the other he held a broken hand mirror.

Yao slowly turned his face to Eryong who squeaked and hid behind the door "Eryong…" Yao said it was like the words crawled out of his mouth and dragged itself through the air to Eryong's ears. Yep Yao just had a tantrum Eryong thought with a defeated smile "… I have gotten fat… And soft aru…" But Eryong didn't hear the last two words all he heard were 'I have gotten fat'… Since when did Yao care about how fat he was? Unless?! Eryong turned his head away in shock; girls only care about how they look when they fall in love right so… Eryong snuck a glance at Yao who was looking at the hand mirror, sobbing "Damn… I'm so ugly… I hate it aru!" Eryong grasped and fell back reeling, "Nooo!"

Kiku sat there huddled around the bushes of roses "Damn…" He mumbled staring at his hands, did MeiMei really like him? After all the horrible stuff he said and done to her… She still offered to marry him. Wait! Kiku perked up, what if she just proposed to him for peace treaty purposes? Or what if she wants to be the queen of youkai so once they get married: it'll be off with his head? Kiku laughed and shook his head there's no way that sheltered tomboy could think of something that devious and complicated, besides how will she get the youkai to accept her without him supporting her? But still… Kiku blushed, how could she just offer a marriage proposal so easily? He opened his mouth "I-I l-l-love y-you M-MeiMei."

Ah! He covered his mouth; his heart was beating so fast he was surprised that it didn't fall out of his frail chest yet. It was easier to confess to Ayami than MeiMei, when he said he loved Ayami… It came out so easily like he was just saying the words but when he tried to say he loved MeiMei… The words seem to choke him and his heart would twist around painfully in his chest. At first he thought it was poison but… This happened to him before when he practiced confessing to Ayami but once that tomboy princess came into his life he… His heart stopped beating erratically around Ayami. Kiku frowned and drew his knees tighter against his chest "Damn you…" He snarled as he stood up brushing the leaves off his kimono. He put a hand on his throbbing head "You do things so easily without thinking about how it affects other people…" Kiku put another hand on his face "Stop making me so confused…"

In his room Yao stared at his sides with distaste, there on his abs was fat, he pinched with a frown. Usually everyday he would wake up early and practice his kung fu but living in another land, his early was late by a few hours and it wasn't like he could practice when he had to worry about acting like a girl. He smooth out his robes before tightening his stash, he walked out of his room with a flourish of his robes, this silly game as gone too far. He stalked out only with a simple ribbon to tie his pony tail; he refused to act like girl any longer simply because Prince Kiku thought of him as a tomboy. He simply couldn't slack off anymore…

Eryong sat there nibbling his fingers before breaking into a grin, he knew exactly how to make the kitsune fall in love with Yao and everything was falling into place...

* * *

**More reviews please! They inspire me! And Help me out!**


	7. The Lost Prince

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty**

**Sorry it's a bit short but it'll be longer.**

* * *

Kiku sighed as his ears pressed themselves flat against his skull; he covered his face with his paws… How could he even face the tomboy now? It was so awkward, did she or did she not propose to him?

"I mean like the stupid frog did say she would never fall for someone like me." He blushed, he wanted to ask her but if he did and she was just healing his fingers, then he would make a fool of himself. It's been days since he last saw MeiMei, when he tried the other day the ladies in waiting told him that MeiMei was on a weight loss training to become more beautiful and lady like.

Kiku wondered if she was doing this to become more attractive for him, then he bonked his head with his tiny paws. How could he think like this? Because of such selfish prideful thoughts, Kiku couldn't face MeiMei. Then his furry ears twitched, Kiku blinked his black eyes before lifting his head up, from the corner of his eyes he saw something pink and red flash from the open window.

Kiku cocked his head in confusion; this was the 6th floor how could something pink and red fly all the way up here? He peeked his head out of the window and saw something in **his** gardens moving like a whirl wind. Kiku reached his hands out of the window to catch the pink and red objects floating around like feather, one of the objects slipped through his fingers and felt extremely soft and smooth.

He gripped it and lifted it to his face it was rose petals… A scary smile lit across his pale face, this rose petal… It can't be from his lovingly tended garden right?

Kiku practically flew down the stairs, past the busy servants and wandering nobles, his feet skid to a stop in front of the exit like a road runner leaving dust clouds in its wake. His long flowing sleeves flapped around him like water, Kiku's shaking hands slowly pushed the door open to his gardens. Then he stopped, he turned his head to the side as he began to think…

All the servants huddled closely by, wondering if they should tell him that the fairy princess was in his private gardens. Kiku began to sniff the crack between the doors, he caught the scent of Acacias, red carnations, Jonquils; Magnolias, Mallows, Moonflowers, Morning Glories, Primroses and red roses.

_"First Prince Yao! I have grave news for you!" Eryong cried out as he waddled as fast as he could to Yao's side, Yao turned around like young panther, _

_"What is it aru?" He asked coldly, expecting silly answers like this noble was offended or this lady was offended and what not. But Eryong gave Yao a look of fear mixed with pity _

_"Princess MeiMei has escaped…" He croaked, Yao's head jerked back in shock _

_"What?" _

_Eryong looked at Yao fearfully before continuing "But that's not all my lord, a nobleman claimed that you were the last to speak with her, is that true my lord?" Yao blinked angrily before looking away _

_"Yes… But that was just last night aru!" _

_Eryong rubbed his temples, groaning "My lord!" He whined in distress, "If this true! Then… Oh…" _

_Yao stomped his foot and swung his fist in impatience "On with it Eryong aru!"_

_ Eryong wiped his forehead before trembling "That nobleman also claimed that you must've aided her in her escape-" _

_Yao slammed his fist on the hard wooden table "I did not! How could I when she sleeps alone in the northern tower away from prying eyes?! Father put her there so she would be away from the royal family so how could I aid her when I live in the southern part of the palace with father aru?" _

_But Eryong only pressed his forehead flat against the ground before telling Yao desperately "Please hear me out my lord, the very same despicable nobleman said 'Then he might've pushed our fragile lady to such depths of despair and desperation she ran off.' When I countered his first statement with the one you just kindly explained." Yao growled "I did-" Then his eyes widen, he gritted his teeth and looked away "I might… Have a hand to her disappearance but… She wouldn't… I… Argh aru!" _

_Eryong gave a gasp of horror "Lord Yao Wang?!"_

Yao gritted his teeth and pierced the horrible memories with his sword and rage but more emerged.

_"Is it true, Yao?" The emperor's voice rumbled like thunder in the far distance, Yao flinched before lifting his head up from his kow tow _

_"Imperial father" He cried respectfully "I had no idea my actions would push her that far and besides we do not have any evidence that it was my words that push-"_

_But the emperor cut him off with a thunderous "SILENCE!" Yao cringed before bowing more in fear. "You are my first born son!" The emperor said rising from his throne, some of anti-Yao nobles snickered at Yao's pathetic display _

_"Your mother was the first empress and you!" The emperor's golden tasseled slippers appeared in Yao's limited view, without lifting his head he could feel the emperor's rage like a thunder cloud over his head and the emperor's gnarled finger pointing at him like he was a disgusting dead rat on his shoe "Were personally raised and trained by me! Yet you dare give me whiny washy excuses? Did I not teach you to take responsibility for your actions?" _

_Yao pressed his forehead deeper against the rough red carpet in shame "Father… I apologize for my disrespectful words." The emperor stomped his feet _

_"Do not apologize to me! Apologize to your mother who gave birth to you! Apologize to yourself for shaming yourself among all these people!" The emperor waved his arms around as though he wanted to hold the hold court in his arms "Apologize to your people for this transgression on our peace treaty!" Yao flinched at every angry word and every stomp; he could not bear to lift his head up. He could hear his supporters hiding in the shadows in shame and his opponents laughing mockingly…_

"Raaah!" Yao screamed but tears of frustration and helpless anger betrayed him, he straightened up putting his free left hand on his eye as though it could keep all the despair and frustration inside. What good is he? All his life he was the emperor's favorite son… And the only thing had to worry about was his happiness yet now…

Now that MeiMei ran away everything was falling apart and he was forced to see things he didn't want to see… He didn't want these unpleasant feelings that felt like a stone dragging his heart down to the depths of something dark and negative. It made him wanted to scream and tear his heart out just to be free from it…

"MeiMei…" Yao stiffened and looked around but when he saw Kiku, his heart almost failed him, MeiMei was himself… At this moment it felt like there was no MeiMei in this world and he was going to live his whole life in a lie…

"What, are you doing?" A cold voice asked, Yao shivered… His tears dried up instantly and he straightened up, no it can't be…


	8. Fairies Have Bad Taste Buds

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty**

**Sorry for the slow updates! School was crazy! I decided to take up a notch! In a few more chapters a new character will appear! So stay tune!**

* * *

Crunch, a twig snapped underneath his foot, Kiku took a step back.

His mouth agape he blinked, MeiMei was crying, no she was really crying. Not the temper tantrum induced tears of frustration; it was really sadness that she couldn't keep inside. He reached for her but he jerked back at his audacity,

"Uh… Um why are you crying?" He asked softly,

Silent sobs racked MeiMei's thin shoulders, her beautiful doll like hands covered her face and curled like blossoming water lilies, hiccups escaped her reluctant lips.

"Why do you think I'm crying aru?"

A sharp angry reply slapped Kiku's awkward question, Kiku stumbled a bit. He felt like slapping his forehead because why else would MeiMei cry about? Kiku felt his heart beating faster but he couldn't move an inch, he felt like he was trapped in a vortex of sadistic desires and guilt. Then a wavering but firm voice mumbled

"I want to go home…"

Kiku stiffened "Home?" He asked just as the image of his palace popped in his head but then he realized she meant home as in the one in the fairy land, it just occurred to him that… That just as suddenly and quickly as MeiMei appeared in his life she could…

"You can't!" Kiku burst out, his eyes wide in fear.

MeiMei stiffened and then she turned her tearstained face to Kiku, who in turn realized how open his face was and composed himself.

"You can't." He repeated and coughed into his hand "Because of the peace treaty."

The hope in MeiMei's eyes faded away and she looked down

"Yes… The peace treaty…" She whispered, defeated, Kiku blinked as she got up slowly and gathered her robes tighter around herself. She seemed to cave in herself; the noble lady mask grew solid and heavy, her bright and funny personality just seemed to fade away. For the first time Kiku saw the type of restricted and subdued court woman MeiMei… Kiku quickly grabbed the sleeve of her robe

"Don't leave!" MeiMei halted and turned her head to Kiku's desperate face, he had to stop her… If he didn't, he felt like the MeiMei he's always known will disappear and…

"B-Because… Because you have to tell me about your brothers!" Kiku reasoned lamely, MeiMei blinked blankly before breaking into a carefree grin that was far more interesting than her childish tantrums.

"My brothers? Which one aru?" Kiku felt his heart beat faster, it was clear that MeiMei really loved her brothers and at the mention of them her amber eyes would light up and her lips would curl into a smile. MeiMei tilted her head like a curious sparrow, for a moment Kiku wondered why she was looking at him so earnestly then he shook the clouds out of his mind and answered

"Your younger ones of course. Did I not say brothers?" MeiMei looked annoyed but she begins to talk about her younger siblings "Well… I have two younger brothers, Im Yong Soo and Hong Kong…

_"This is your new baby brother: 3rd Prince Hong Kong." Yao stared at the sullen 4 year old boy hiding behind the maid's long flowing skirts; he smiled "He's awfully small." The maid gave a short nervous laugh "Well 1st Prince Yao, I'm sure you were just as small when you were four years old." Yao looked up and shook his head "No, Im Yong Soo was super heavy when he was 4 years old and I'm taller than Im Yong Soo so I'm bigger."_

"That was how I first met my youngest brother Hong Kong aru…" MeiMei paused and smiled fondly over the memory, "Even though he frowns and sulks all the time, he really wants someone to pay attention to him aru…"

Then MeiMei looked up with a sigh and a sad smile "We… Were so lonely… In such a large palace yet I aru…" MeiMei's soft voice trailed off, Kiku nodded thoughtfully; he knew that the fairy palace had hundreds of rooms and dozens of towers. He also heard rumors that Princess MeiMei was isolated from the rest of the royal family; he placed a hand over her hand. She looked at him blankly but when she saw his blush and his poker face she burst into laughter.

Kiku frowned and said "What is so funny?"

In an emotionless face but that made MeiMei laugh harder "I don't… Know how… You can keep your… Face so… So pokery yet blush so easily!" She said between fits of carefree laughter, she wiped the corners of her eyes daintily "You're like Im Yong Soo, he smiles when he's lying and if you say you're going to tell his secrets in front of his friends he'll confess even more secrets aru."

Kiku eyebrows drew into a v formation; he did not like being compared to a silly boy like Im Yong Soo but if it made MeiMei laugh so sweetly and freely then… Kiku smiled and a laugh escaped from his lips as MeiMei continued her grievances about Im Yong Soo. MeiMei stopped when she heard his laugh, it was short and strangled but it was a hint of something clear and youthful.

MeiMei leaned closer to Kiku who blushed bright red but held his ground like a man he was, she had such a curious expression like a pet bird eyeing a treat which is very unlike a dog's begging starving eyes. Kiku couldn't help but admire her long eyelashes, the stray strand of hair that fell neatly across her powered face and her red lips parted slightly open in curiosity.

Kiku twisted his head away as an attempt to put more space between him and MeiMei, in his mind he was wondering why MeiMei wasn't a least bit embarrassed leaning over a male, she would be blushing and curtsying in humiliation but she looked quite comfortable. Like she could perch on top of him and stay there all day,

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kiku managed to pull those words out of his throat and shape them into coherent audible words with his mouth, MeiMei grinned and leaned closer

"You laughed… This is my first time hearing you laugh so…" Then before Kiku could react MeiMei pinched his cheeks playfully "Cutely!" She finished with a big grin. "You're just like an adorable younger brother! Hong Kong's poker face and Im Yong Soo's evilness!"

Kiku's eyebrows quirked up "Excuse me?" He said coldly while looking down on MeiMei, she froze; the evil sadistic kitsune was back. Before Kiku could give the tongue lashing MeiMei deserved, the head cook rushed into the gardens with a giant tray in his beefy arms, his jovial belly bounced in excitement as he galloped across the ruined bushes and petal covered cobble stones. "My lady! I have finally perfected the art making noodles!" The boar announced excitedly, MeiMei blinked "Eh? Uh okay…"

"Bleh! This taste terrible! What did you put in it?" Kiku snarled as he stuck his delicate tongue out. Yao giggled, who knew the stern kitsune was so childish, Yao smirked

"Ah so immature." He sighed shaking his head as he took another swig of the soup. For a moment Kiku glared at him but then Kiku snuck a sly glance at Yao

"I heard that fairies have terrible taste buds." Yao stiffened, the head cook cocked his greasy head in confusion, Yao quickly plastered a smile on

"No no no It's very good aru!" Kiku's thin eyebrows lifted up before going down in amusement, he felt a chill of malice go down his spine

"Oh really Miss Tomboy? Then tell me what does it taste like?"

Yao turned pale, crap, he bit his trembling lips "Uh… Um…" Beef? No it's not that brown or tough, chicken? Shrimp? Seafood? Uh what do they even look like? Yao smiled "Chicken?" Judging by its yellowy green looking soup with white chunks of meat floating in out of buckwheat noodles; it's got to be chicken right?

Yao reasoned but judging the cook's crushed look and Kiku's hunched over form shaking with laughter, he was wrong Yao's cheeks redden considerably before the cook could run of sobbing into the kitchen. Yao tried to stop him and admit his lack of taste but he tripped over the hem of his robes and started falling.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as the ground rushed to meet him but then a flash of white and he ended up in Kiku's arms, before he could protest Kiku pressed him against the opposite wall, luckily Yao covered his flat as a board chest so Kiku would not feel the lack of… Breasts…

"Shall I give you the taste buds of a youkai?" Kiku asked encasing Yao between his outstretched arms; Yao looked away blushing furiously but instead of discouraging Kiku's advances it made him more interested. He could smell the thrill of the hunt and Yao could see that Kiku had something embarrassing ready for him Yao quickly turn his whole body and tried to bolt away but something soft touched his lips. Velvety hair brushed against his forehead and rough paws held his face in them tightly. Kiku was kissing him…

* * *

**Thank you for waiting! I will try to update faster!**


	9. Preparing the PartyFor Demons

**Hey everyone thanks for waiting! Now Yao's in L-O-V-E! Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty**

**Sorry for the slow updates! School was crazy! I decided to take up a notch! In a few more chapters a new character will appear! So stay tune!**

* * *

Bang Slam! Yao jerked in shock, where was he? He looked around franticly like a lost caged bird but then he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar dresser and mirror in the corner and the polished wooden ceiling. Then the feeling of a phantom kiss graced Yao's lips, Yao sank to his knees blushing furiously.

Why did Kiku kiss him? Yao thought, he pressed his cold finger tips against his lips as if it would cool down the heat of the phantom kiss. For a delusional moment Yao was happy and giddy that Kiku kissed him but then Yao began to wipe his lips furiously with his sleeves, leaving red streaks of lipstick all over its white surface. "What's wrong with me?" Yao asked covering his face in shame "I am a man… A-and Kiku is a man too…" Yao whispered haltingly, yet…

His heart… He gripped his chest. Then Yao heard a loud bang, he turned his adorned head pitifully. "Eryong aru…" He said, near tears, the frog jutted his throat nervously. Eryong still remembered the female Yao in his mind; suddenly Yao gripped the collar of his traditional robe tightly "E-Eryong… I-I feel strange aru." Yao blushed and casted his eyes downward before slowly pulling his collar down "My chest aru…" But when Yao looked up Eryong was long gone leaving wet foot prints all over the smooth wooden floor to Yao's annoyance, now he knew why Kiku always looked strained every time he sees Eryong.

"A welcome party?" Kiku asked with his head cocked to the side, the king nodded and brushed his beard "I don't believe the fairy princess feels welcomed here, I mean *cough cough* she did get kidnapped and she did rescue you." Kiku narrowed his eyes and blushed, yes she did rescue him but he repaid her kindness with rude comments about her legs and face.

His tail curled between his legs in embarrassed as his impassive face turned red as a tomato. The king chuckled "I've heard from the servants you've been bullying the princess?" Kiku stiffened up "I… Uh…" Kiku sighed in defeat "Nothing escapes from you father." Kiku turned away and looked down at his feet "It's… True… She's just so adorable, I-I just couldn't help it."

Kiku bowed his head then the king fell out of his seat "What?" The king began to climb back up "I thought the servants were just babbling!" Kiku whirled around in shock "I-I've been duped!" Kiku groaned too softly for anyone to hear but himself, he covered his face in embarrassment. He peeked at his father between his paws and found his father glowering at him, Kiku's head fell to his hands "Kiku, you have to plan the party and take care of it, Ta ta!"

Kiku glared at his jovial father "Y-you!" Kiku knew the king hated parties and he hated planning parties even more, by pushing everything to Kiku the King had weaseled his way out yet another party. "Wait! Not so fast father!" Kiku grabbed the edge of the fleeing king's robe "Who is coming?"

"I'm not going!" MeiMei hollered before running away from the shocked Kitsune with a carefully crafted invitation in his waiting hands. Kiku's face twitched "You!" MeiMei turned around and stuck her tongue out like a child, Kiku straightened his back and pointed a shaking finger at MeiMei "Y-You!" he sputtered in rage but he was too tired to give a proper chase. He sank to his knees in exhaustion, he rubbed his tired eyes. He stayed up all night trying to write a proper invitation but he was at a lost for words when it came to MeiMei, oh MeiMei… Kiku closed his eyes before snapping them open in with a furious blush.

MeiMei stopped running away she turned around with a confused yet hurt look on her face but when she noticed Kiku sitting there panting. He leaned against the wall weakly with a pained expression on his tired face; Yao lost his hurt expression and touched Kiku's face lightly then withdrew his hand as though it was flung aside. Kiku was burning up; Yao quickly wrapped his arms around the semi-conscious kitsune, Kiku pushed against Yao's chest weakly "Stop… You left me…" Kiku pouted and he didn't even notice that Yao's chest was flat as a board but it didn't stop Yao from gasping. Yao serious considered slapping Kiku half way across the world but...

"S-Stop it Kiku! Stop being childish aru!" Yao hissed but Kiku just stuck out his bottom lip rebelliously "Stupid MeiMei! I like you so much but you always run away from me!" Yao blushed deeply, what the hell was wrong with Kiku? He's acting like a 4 year old, Kiku's burning face softened as he leaned closer to Yao's blushing face

"You know… You're the only one who makes me relaxed and happy but why do you always run away from me?" Kiku asked softly but in a clear voice, "B-Because you always make fun of me aru!" Yao splutter but know when he thought about it Kiku… "But I kissed you! You didn't kiss me I kissed you!" Yao's blush grew redder, Yao thought that he might never need rogue or blush ever again at the rate he was going.

He never felt uncomfortable and fake around Kiku like the way he felt when he was around other people. Kiku pouted adorably "Fine! I'm not going to chase after you anymore!" Kiku said in a high pitch child-like voice before shoving off of Yao and stumbling around like a bumbling baby chick. Yao clapped his hands over his face he's so cute! But then Yao remembered Kiku had a fever and needed help "Wait Kiku!" Kiku spun around so quickly he flopped into Yao's arms like a drunken man with some of senses. "Eh?" Kiku looked up "Why is the hallway spinning?" Yao had a bad feeling about...

Suddenly Kiku promptly threw up all over Yao, he gave one satisfied burp and said "Oh yeah… I have to finish planning the 'I'm sorry Yao party'… Can you do it for me?" Kiku said with a goofy smile and then he fell asleep. Yao just stood there in shock with pieces of half-digested tuna and other unidentifiable as the servants whisked their unconscious prince away.

One of the female servants had the courtesy to apologize on her lord's behalf with a lame excuse that Yao barely heard "Um… Lady MeiMei," She dipped her horned head as she continued "My lord Kiku is unwell." Yao turned his pink caked face stiffly with an empty smile "I can see that so aru?" The servant paled before braving on "Well he acts and think like a child when he has a fever so I'm sorry!" Yao nearly had a tantrum right there and now but he couldn't find the energy and he urgently needed a bath!

After vicious scrubbing and buckets and buckets of water Yao finally deemed himself clean and presentable. Yao sat on the futon with the thick blue blanket over his head; his hair pins and jewelry were carelessly thrown aside around the futon. He felt hot and uncomfortable when he thought of the stupid selfish Kitsune asking him to plan and finish his own apology party!

Somehow Kiku's goofy smile it…. He touched his forehead and his face "Am I sick?" He asked himself but his forehead didn't feel too hot… His cheeks were burning up and his heart wouldn't stop pounding, the devil kitsune's peaceful smiling face… Ahhh! Just thinking about it made Yao's heart and face react even more. He must be sick and it's all that fox's fault! Throwing up on him! Yao got up and started stripping, then he casted his haunted eyes on his futon which he slept only moments before. Everything he touched was contaminated!

He opened his mouth to cry for Eryong to clean his stuff but when he heard the sliding doors open, Yao engulfed himself in the blanket's hot embrace. "G-go away! L-Leave me alone!" Yao cried out, he heard whomp splat and tip tip tip, he knew it was Eryong and the three ladies in waiting… He didn't want them to see him right now, he felt like a mess and he felt so confused right now he couldn't face anyone right now.

His heart gave him a weird tingly feeling that made him want to squeal and roll around like a child with a new toy but at the same time he wanted to bury his head underground somewhere like an desert bird. Yao took a dainty sniff of his arm, fairies may have bad taste buds but he could smell perfectly fine, but he smelled like peonies so he calmed down. He peeked out of the blanket to see Eryong still in the room, Yao opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind but Eryong had such a nervous and scared look on, Yao forgot about what he was going to say.

He sat up, the blanket clung onto his hair for a moment before surrendering to gravity, and he asked "What is it? Is there something wrong?" Yao feared for the worst, did his father die? Or did someone invade them? Eryong snuck a glance at the ladies in waiting nervously fidgeting before saying the three words that Yao had once long ago longed to hear: "W-we've found MeiMei…" Yao turned his head in shock "MeiMei…?" Eryong nodded with a swallow "But there's a problem…"

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! A cliff hanger! Stay tuned and review please!**


	10. Licks vs Peonies

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty**

**Sorry for the slow updates! My computer crashed, I lost everything!  
**

**Anyways special thanks to animexpert-Shizen and Intoxicated Panda for reviewing and supporting me! It's because of you guys I didn't completely give up on the story when it was deleted. I'm the type of person that'll just give up on the story and be happy that I have it in my mind but when I remembered all your comments and support, I was like I love you guys!  
**

**Well I'll fix up my mistakes once I'm done with the story I'll reupload the chapters after I clean up most of my mistakes, so bear with me!  
**

**Warning: Self Hurt and Useless Gawking Prince  
**

* * *

_"But there's a problem..."_ Flump, Yao covered his face, he couldn't find the strength to even stand up. "W-Why?" He mumbled, "H-How could she do this to me?"

The moon casted a shadow over him, Yao quickly turned and asked the silent orb, "Why? Why would MeiMei do this to me?" But only the cool night breeze answered him with a caress, Yao followed its path to see the innocent dresser full of make up and hair accessories. Yao's hands trembled, his lips wobbled before he started screaming.

It wasn't like any normal tantrum, it was a cry that a wounded animal would make when it was doomed. He swept the hateful things off the top of the dresser, sweet perfumes and thick scent of make up assaulted Yao's nose. He caught his reflection on a mirror, it wasn't his face... It was MeiMei's... He smashed it, he couldn't feel the pain, all he felt was the blood running down his hands. He lifted his bleeding hands to his face, perfectly manicured hands... What was it for?

His vision blurred and sharpened as he stumbled around, his heart... It hurt so much. What was this broken and hopeless feeling? Oh yeah, despair... Warm, salty tears rolled down his cheeks, soft pained sounds tore out of his constricted throat. With a howl, Yao knocked it over and beat it with his hands as clothes spilled out in a silk river. "Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" He cried over with his eyes screwed shut, he didn't even hear someone walk in the room and it wasn't Eryong or the ladies in waiting.

Kiku was sleeping peacefully, his fever was long gone but a horrible heart wrenching cry startled him out of his sleep. It sounded familiar but it was filled with so much pain and despair, he almost didn't recognize it. He threw the blanket off and wrapped his jacket over his kimono in one fluid motion, his feet pat around for his sandals.

He began to follow the wounded sound that seem to claw through the walls and hallways, luckily most of the servants were sleeping in the servant quarters and didn't hear this seemingly private cries. He walked down the halls, listening and clutching his chest. He stopped before paper doors, it was MeiMei. He could hear things over turning and shattering, he jerked back when he caught the heavy scent of perfumes. He moved to cover his nose but suddenly after a shatter there was a thin scent of metallic.

Kiku froze as the screams over lapped each other and merged into one long horrible scream of fear and pain.

Kiku couldn't bear with it any longer, he threw the door open to see MeiMei crumpled into a heap over her clothes, sobbing as though she was dying. When she raised her hands, they had shards of glass imbedded in them but she kept beating them weakly against her clothes as if they done something to offend her greatly. But the way her eyes were screwed shut it was clear that it wasn't her enemy, tears ran down her face like rain on a window.

The way, between gasps, she wept, it was painful to watch but Kiku couldn't make his feet move. All he could do was feel his eyes prickle, he forced his mouth open. He felt like a fool when nothing came out, he must've looked like stupid goldfish. "Move damn it!" But Kiku couldn't so he just stood there, willing his presence to MeiMei.

Soon her shoulders slumped down and her cries grew softer and weaker. Kiku ambled over with great difficulty. "M-MeiMei..." He forced out, MeiMei froze before saying hoarsely "Don't call me that aru..." She covered her ears in vain. "I hate it... I hate it so much..." She turned her tear filled, amber eyes to Kiku. "I wished I died that day aru..." Her voice was no longer smooth or sweet, it was rough with tears and hopeless.

That did it, Kiku ran over and held MeiMei close, so close that her hair tickled his nose. She didn't hug him back, her arms just trailed behind her like dead fishes, she just rested her head on his shoulder as though she was just a limp doll. Kiku couldn't bear it, he squeezed her tighter as if he could give back the sparkles in her eyes or her cute and loveable self just by squeezing her. MeiMei just gazed at the moon with empty eyes, a single tear rolled down her face.

"It hurts..." She mumbled hoarsely, her throat vibrated against Kiku's shoulder and her slightly chapped lips tickled his shoulder. "No..." Kiku replied simply, MeiMei blinked, Kiku could feel her long eyelashes brushing the stray strands of hair. "Why?" She asked, a bit of life trickled into her voice. "Because I love you." Kiku said without stumbling, his voice was filled with conviction and confidence. He felt MeiMei straightened up, Kiku gripped tighter, he wasn't going to let her run away after he said the most... The most him thing of all.

She turned her head to him but all she could see was his cheek and black hair, "Kiku..." She whispered, his ear twitched at her breathless voice, he interlocked his fingers so even if she tried she couldn't escape him.

"Shhh! I don't know when or how... But I fell in love with you... Not just a part of you but everything... About you! I! I'm so hopelessly and deeply, in love with you." Kiku babbled, he pulled her closer and felt her gasp. "The idea of you dying... I can't stand it! Don't say that you want to..." Kiku paused unable to say it clearly, his voice dropped on "Die"

Silence accompanied the two, only the sound of MeiMei blinking rapidly was heard, she turned her head only to be held tighter. She raised her hands and gripped Kiku's kimono and relaxed in his embrace. She sighed when she felt something warm and wet touch her left cheek, a smile graced her lips. "Ah, Kiku... Are you crying?" His only response was to nod limply. She hugged "Hěn kě'ài(how cute)" She whispered as she drew back, when Kiku tried to squeezed tighter, she said "Shhh, I just want to see your face aru." But Kiku shook his head.

Yao smiled "Fine, I just wanted to show you I'm fine aru." Kiku drew back and looked at him shyly. Yao reached and brushed Kiku's tears away before wincing in pain when his wounds came in contact with salty tears. Kiku swiftly pulled Yao's hand away from his face and examined it. He looked at it before glancing at Yao's pained but happy expression. "Ah! Stupid! You're hands..."Kiku exclaimed.

Yao's voice butted in softly, laced with shame. "Full of glass? Sorry if it hurt you..." Kiku bit his lip before replying back forcefully "No! I don't care about my face! You're hurt!" Yao blinked, he felt tears gather, he was at the lowest point of his life and... And that stupid devil kitsune was looking at him like... Like he was someone important and special... Not because he was MeiMei or a prince... But because... He was special...

"W-Wait here!" Kiku stood up, leaving Yao shocked with his hands out like a bad student. "I-I'm going to get some-"

Yao looked afraid, he would've grabbed Kiku's kimono if his hands didn't hurt so much, "D-Don't tell-" He started but Kiku knelt before Yao and pressed a finger to his lips, "Don't worry I won't tell, just sit here and wait... Okay?" Kiku ended with a threatening glare before leaving. Yao sat there silently a blush had crept up his face, Kiku... Kiku looked so... Yao tilted his head back and basked under the moonlight, Kiku looked so... Serious and sex- Yao's eyes snapped open. What the hell? Kiku was a guy and besides... _"... I don't know when or how... But I fell in love with you... Not just a part of you but everything... About you! I! I'm so hopelessly and deeply, in love with you."_

"Damn it..." Yao pressed his wrist to his mouth as an attempt to hide his blush from inanimate spectators, "I think I'm falling for you, too aru..."

Kiku felt his heart pounding as he crept around with his prize hidden within his clothes, the closer he got to MeiMei's room... The more bricks of reality hit him. When he reached the hallway of MeiMei's room he was practically crawling in shame by the time he reached the threshold of MeiMei's room he had collapsed... Unabled to move forward.

"Kiku! You're the crown prince of Youkais! Get up and give her the first aid kit!" He ridiculed furiously to himself but of course his body did not respond save for a weak wave of his tail.

"Kiku aru?" A sweet and beautiful voice asked innocently with a hint of worry, it made Kiku's toes curl in pleasure and his ears curl back and bask in this goddess' voice. Damn... He so badly wanted to lick the blood off MeiMei's delicate hands but it would definitely hurt. He stuck his tongue out and curled back in as he thought of the glass shards cutting up his thin tongue.

"Kiku... Aru?" There was a hint of teariness, Kiku shot up and quickly burst in. He was practically running on three, he saw MeiMei cutely patting away her tear stains with her sleeves. It looked very much like a cat cleaning itself, Kiku bit his lip as he plopped down in front of her. She ducked her head shyly when Kiku maned up, gestured her to surrender her hand.

Which she surrendered daintily and covered her face with one arm, she peered at Kiku through her sleeves and bangs. Kiku concentrated on removing the glittering shards of glass and winced every time he heard a hiss or gasp of pain. Kiku stopped but MeiMei turned her teary eyes on him and urged him to go on. "D-Don't stop... It doesn't hurt that badly... And besides..." She turned away and whispered nearly unaudibly "You make it feel better aru..." Kiku blushed deeper. And once all the glass was gone they locked grazes, MeiMei's lips were partially open and moist while Kiku's was a bit swollen from chewing.

Then Kiku darted forward, Yao's eyes widen, he closed his eyes waiting for a kiss but instead he felt something warm and soft licking his fingers. Golden eyes snapped open. "A-Aru?" Yao exclaimed when he saw Kiku licking his injured hand like a cat lapping up milk. Yao tried to pull his hand away but Kiku gripped his wrist tighter and lanced at him with hungry eyes.

Kiku wasn't even blushing that much... He looked so... Mature and... Yao felt himself heat up. "St-Stop it aru..." He resisted weakly, he felt limp. After Kiku finished licking one of his hands clean, he yanked Yao closer... So close that Yao could make out his handsome features clearly... "No." Kiku said simply before proceeding to the next hand. "Tíng ah! Tíng ah! (Stop! Stop!)" Yao hissed but Kiku retorted back, between licks, "Why? Does it hurt?" Yao shivered, "N-No..." Kiku gave a satisfied mmm which erked Yao for some strange reason... Yao yanked his hand back.

"I told you to stop aru!" Then Yao stared at his hands in awe as he flipped it back and forth, his hands... The cuts became nothing more than light pink markings. Yao looked back at Kiku who was just calmly lapping up the remnants of blood on his hands and lips.

"H-How aru?" Kiku smiled and replied, "It's like your peonies... Except... Well... Um..." Kiku faltered, he didn't know how to reply without saying anything indecent.

Kiku blushed "Well I hope it heals well enough that they won't see it... Alright?"

When he saw MeiMei beaming at him, "I just did it because... I owe you okay? For the peonies thing." But MeiMei was still beaming at him "Thank you so much..." Kiku felt his heart sped up.

"Well you shouldn't be so happy! Look at the mess you made! What on Earth possessed you to snap like this?" He grouched back but when he saw MeiMei's crushed expression he quickly covered it up with "It's not like I care..."

He whipped his head away and continued softly "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Tomboy." He continued "I'll just say there was a freak storm and you forgot to close the window."

Then he felt someone collide with him, MeiMei hugged him tightly. "Thanks aru." Kiku looked away "Ye-yeah... Um you can sleep in my room... If you like." He added hastily when he was met up with MeiMei's blank expression.

She grinned "Sure! It'll be like sleeping with Im Yong Soo or Hong Kong!" Kiku's mouth dropped open, how could she be so shameless? More importantly was he equivalent to dumb (Yes he heard enough stories form her about this prince) Im Yong Soo and Stiff (Yes he heard enough stories about this prince too from her) Hong Kong. She grabbed a pillow and turned to him with her usual grin "I'll sleep with you because it'll be easier than carrying my blanket and futon over aru?" Kiku nodded mutely, when she rushed off, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Why didn't she mention her twin brother Yao Wang?

"Wait a minute!" Kiku cried "You can't sleep with me in my bed!"

"Why not?" A faraway voice replied.

"Because my sanity is endangered!" Kiku hollered as he towed her stuff along.

* * *

**Whew! Tons of fluffy delivered safely! **

** Intoxicated Panda: Glad to cheer you up!**

**animexpert-Shizen: Did you squeal? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya?**


	11. Clash of the Stupids

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty**

**Okay! Since I haven't updated in awhile I'm gonna start updating fast and furious! There will be more mistakes because I no longer trust my computer enough to type my stories so I'm typing it on FanFic. **

**Glad you squealed! animexpert-Shizen!**

**Things are definitely heating up, What's this? Yao like Kiku? Aww so sweet but hold up! What about Ayami? And more importantly what happened to MeiMei? Possible answers coming right up!**

**Warning: Petty arguments**

* * *

Yao tightened the blanket over himself, his back faced Kiku's back, both of them were sleeping opposite directions. _"Sure! It'll be like sleeping with Im Yong Soo or Hong Kong!"_, yeah right... Who was he kidding? Yao drew the blanket tighter, his heart was beating so fast, it was like a humming bird trying to escape from its pearly prison.

Unknown to Yao, Kiku was suffering from the same agonizing pain and frustration. He wanted to just reach over and hug MeiMei and tell her how much he loved her. But at the same time he wanted to shrivel up and die from embarrassment and happiness because a girl! Not any girl, MeiMei was sleeping in the same room as him and breathing the same air as him! Kiku groaned and covered his flaming face, how in the world is he going to sleep tonight?

Yao bit his lip, was Kiku having a nightmare? He wanted to pounce on Kiku and tell him it's alright, just like the way he always does with his brothers... Yes, his brothers... Yao's lips trembled, darn, definitely not like brothers.

Kiku stiffened when he heard MeiMei twist and turn, Kiku bit down on his knuckles, was he sleeping properly? He's heard about how stiff and overly etiquette fairies were, in fact he's heard that they have a long ritual every time they sample a dish in the royal family, something like dipping your fingers in a bowl of water and... Kiku nearly bonked his head but he thought he heard MeiMei murmur something about brothers. Im Yong Soo? Kiku wondered, was MeiMei saying he slept like that slob? Kiku quickly flipped to his back and folded hands like a good prince he was. He agonized over whether or not he should sleep with his feet pointing up or straight.

Yao jolted straight when he heard Kiku turning over, damn was that devil kitsune going to make a move on him? Was... _"Because my sanity is endangered!"_ Nononono, Yao thought, shaking his head against the wooden block they called a pillow. He wasn't even sleeping on Kiku's bed!

Back and forth they worried and fussed over each other's little reactions until morning.

Eryong would've bit his lips if he had lips so he chomped down on his webbed fingers as the three hag-, ahem, ladies in waiting loomed over him. "Um... Ah MeiMei... Uh Yao?" His voice dropped down to a watery hiss on Yao but there was no response coming from Yao's room other than the thick fumes of perfume and etc. He could feel the daggers aimed at him from the three ladies of waiting, they were not pleased to smell expensive perfumes wasted and dumped all over the place. Eryong swallowed down his timidness and burst in while croaking "I apologize for my rude entrance but my lady you must wake up and finish preparing for the party!" But destruction greeted him, "Whuat?!"

Whomp whomp whomp! Tip Tip Tip! Eryong burst into the throne room, nearly falling flat on his face and the ladies in waiting hovered gracefully behind him. Making the poor frog embarrassed but he covered up his stumble by kneeling and looking up. The Youkai King was talking to his advisers until he saw the frog kow towing, he turned to look at the frog questioningly.

"Yes? Um... Eryong, is it?"

"Yes, your majesty! My most gracious, most beautiful, most-"

"Yes, yes, yes, Princess MeiMei?"

Eryong was about to correct the king and say Yao but he stopped himself in time. He just nodded dumbly, the Youkai king just checked his nails as the awkward silence loomed over them like a thunder cloud.

"Um sire?" Eryong prompted

"Yes, Eryong?"

"Well, um, my lady... Her room was ransacked and...And... And she's gone!" Eryong croaked loudly in horror. Even the king stopped fidgiting around, "What?!"

"Yes! I could not find her! All I found was blood all over her clothes and broken glass every where there's been a sign of struggles but who I know not!" Eryong continued.

"What are you waiting for my good man? We have to get search parties for her!" The King sat up and paced around the room before exclaiming "Wait we have to search her room for any evidence."

Soon they were in MeiMei's room,it was just as Eryong said but... The Youkai king leaned over the floor, there were tuffs of black fur. He pinched a tuff of it up and took a whiff. "This is my son's fur! I'm sure of it!" The King said when he caught Eryong's doubtful expression, then he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Whatever could this mean?" He mumbled softly to himself but to Eryong he saw exactly what it meant.

_Yao was innocently combing his hair while sobbing softly because of Eryong's cruel news, unknown to him, an intruder walked in with a lewd fanged smile. The pure and innocent Yao turned around and gave a small gasp, "L-Lord Kiku?" Yao stood up wobbly like a fawn trying to greet its mother,"Oh are you here to cheer me up?" Yao clasped his delicate hands together and smiled "Oh that nasty Eryong told me the most horrible news ever!" Kiku cocked his eyebrows up "Oh really, my love, how about Kiku here cheer you up?" Yao looked worried and less open, "K-Kiku... Please stop this..." Yao said in a futile manner when Kiku pulled him close._

"Give him a right then a left!" Eryong hollered, stomping his foot.

_But it was in vain the furious kitsune overpowered the valiant prince and..._

"Um... Messenger Eryong?" The Youkai king asked with his head cocked to the side worriedly, Eryong blushed and stopped playing the shameful scene out. ""Um, we're at my son's room now..."

"Yes yes yes... I will open the door."

"B-But I don't think he..."

But of course Eryong ignored him and threw the door open with an almighty bang of judgement, to see Yao's legs wrapped around Kiku's like a tightly knitted scarf and that shameless devil kitsune snuggling against Yao's chest. When Eryong's watery eyes saw Yao's night robe exposing his long thin legs and slender shoulders, he immediately slammed the door shut in the King's and ladies in waitings' faces. Yao just mumbled in his sleep and held Kiku tighter who in turn pulled the upper part of Yao's robe lower. "Yao! Yao! YAO!" Eryong hissed furiously, Yao's golden eyes greeted him bearily before rolling back to sleep, Eryong tickled Yao's sensitive foot and Yao jolted up. Dropping Kiku's slumbering form onto the thin futon, with thud. Yao tousled his hair and scratched his chest sluggishly, "What do you want Eryong aru?"

He was about to pass out but Eryong interrupted him with a blunt "You fool! Pull yourself together! The King's waiting outside!" Yao's eyes snap to attention as memories came back, he was about to wake Kiku up but he realized his night attire was about to slip off of him like silk. He tightened his stash and straightened out his robes and comb through his hair with his fingers. "Kiku! Kiku! KIKU aru!" Yao whispered furiously as he shook the mumbling Kitsune awake. "Wha?" Kiku groaned cutely, Yao bit his lip while blushing as Kiku snuggled on Yao's lap while wrapping his arms around Yao's middle.

"Mmm, you smell so good..." Kiku purred, Yao glanced at Eryong sheepishly. Eryong's temples throbbed and if he had teeth he'd grind them to dust.

"Ayami-san's here!" The King said as he peered into the room, Yao held his breath while Eryong sighed in relief. Kiku shot up stammering. "Ah! No!" While indecisively trying to fix his appearance. Yao couldn't hide his disappointment, so just the mention of Ayami could make Kiku snap awake...

Yao stood up and was about to leave but...

"No!" Yao sighed irritably, "We did not do anything other than sleeping together aru!" Yao nearly shouted but shouting would be unladylike. Kiku only offered a weak "There was a freak storm and I offered to let Yao sleep in my room... I'm sorry..." Yao slammed his hands on the table, Eryong cocked an hairless eyebrow, yep Yao was furious. "Look! We didn't do anything right Kiku?" Kiku nodded meekly, Yao turned his furious face back to the king and continued, "Besides! We have a party to plan for..." Yao got a sly look in his eyes, "Unless you want to do it, Uncle aru!"  
Yao was smiling so sweetly and the King had a pale face on, it was clear who won the battle.

Yao glared at the scroll Kiku tossed at him, "It's the invitation list." Yao deftly chucked it back at Kiku and crossed his arms with a pout on his face. "I don't care!" Kiku chuckled, at first Yao ignored him but it was soon clear that Kiku was chuckling in enraged way. "Oooh so the little sheltered tomboy is all high and mighty because she scared the king into making them slave away for a party, eh?" Yao bit his lip as he pressed his fingers over his mouth to hide his hiss of fear.

"Um, well who's the stupid kitsune waking..." Yao's voice trailed off, yes he was still angry that Kiku... Kiku couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat when he saw MeiMei blushing and ducking her head with that adorable pout, he wanted to pinch her cheeks... Kiku tilted his head to the side, why not?

Yao snapped his head up when he felt two tiny hands pinching his cheeks, he glared into ebony eyes, "Whuat are u dwoing aru?" He grumbled unable to maintain his pout.

Kiku kept his face empty and blank as a new piece of paper, he poked and prodded the proud princess till she was red as a fig. "Ting ah! Ting ah! Ting ah! (Stop it, Stop it, Stop it!)" She cried as she waved her arms around like a little kid, there was tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Kiku had to stop himself from kissing her right there but he had to interrogate her not... Yeah interrogate her "I'll stop if you tell me why you're acting so childish." Kiku said, MeiMei's eyes widen in a rage. "Stop aru?" She hissed and stomped her foot, she pointed an accusing finger at Kiku who in turn stretched her cheeks. "Bad tomboy." Kiku scolded, MeiMei looked like she was going to lose it.

"Stop it." Yao said, batting Kiku's hands away. "W-Who's the one who... Who woke up at the A-Ayami's name aru?" Yao blushed, he sound like a jealous girlfriend.

Kiku blinked, MeiMei was looking away with a super blush but Kiku couldn't answer her truthfully. Because a husky voice purred by his ear "My Lord," He felt two hands hug him possessively from behind.

Yao's eyes flashed with anger as he tried to stand tall, he was a few inches shorter than that hussy. He wanted to tell her to get off his devil kitsune but that damned traitor was blushing. Yao turned on his heel and stalked off, "H-Hey MeiMei..." Yao whipped his head back furiously "Don't call me that!" Yao tried to hide his deep voice by making it sweeter and higher pitch, but the orange kitsune grinned victoriously at Yao. "Besides devil kitsunes are sooo perfect together aru!" Yao hissed dramatically.

"Oooh someone's jealous! Kiku, dear what have you've been doing behind my back?" Ayami purred, Kiku felt her curves pressing against his back. Ayami turned her attention back to the disgusted fairy, "Hmmm not quite my standards mmm?" The princess glared back, "Nothing to say hmmm?" Ayami purred, MeiMei turned her head away and pointed her delicate nose up in the air royally, "I do not have time to waste on peasants when we have a **party to plan** for, Kiku aru?" Ayami's ears twitched at the princess' voice, it wasn't as nasty sounding as before, in fact it was smooth and husky.

Ayami narrowed her eyes on the word peasant before surrendering her prize, "Alright **my** Lord, go back and play party with the spoiled dear." She gave Kiku a light push, she couldn't help but grin when she saw the princess' golden eyes flash in anger and jealousy. She had won this round.

It took all of Yao's training not to explode and behead the woman on the spot, he turned back to making red Chrysanthemums. When he prickled his finger on a needle he just hissed in annoyance, when Kiku attempted to lick it better Yao jammed it in his mouth before passing the job to a wayward servant. Yao needed something to distract him so he stormed over to painting. He continued to ignored Kiku's every attempt to start a conversation, Yao swirled the brush in black ink before swishing paintings of dragons and phoenixes.

Kiku's tail dropped dejectedly when MeiMei continued to ignore him, he had followed her into painting but in vain. He dipped his brush before carefully wiping away extra paint off, he began to make thin even strokes of paint across the paper.

Yao couldn't help but peek at Kiku's paintings, he was curious, in fact if he had tails and ears they'd be swishing around in curiosity or perking up. Yao linked "What cute bunnies aru... If only they were pandas aru..." Yao said dreamily, Kiku stared at him with a frown "They are not cute bunnies, they are rabbits!" Yao hmphed and replied "You're so girly I should call you Lady Lovesick aru!"

Kiku sniffed indignantly "Am not!"

"Are too aru!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh Huh!"

Kiku crossed his thin arms "How so?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Yao sniffed and attempted to look down on him "Oh Ayami-san" Yao said dramatically while making his eyes sparkle and his hands clasped to his chest, there were practically sparkly lights dancing around Yao, "I'd do anything for yoooou aru!" Yao swished around and placed a hand over his head "You want me to play party with the spoiled dear? Of course! Anything for you aru!" Yao said in a high pitch girly voice, he spun around and whipped a red chrysanthemum from a vase and pressed it over his heart. "Oh I vow for you Ayami-san on this chrysanthemum my girly love for you will-"

Kiku's tail puffed up "Excuse me?" He asked coldly, Yao just glanced at him bored "You're excused aru." Kiku narrowed his eyes and pointed at Yao's paintings "At least I'm not a sheltered tomboy who paints ugly muscular dragons and phoenixes. Wake up from your nappy time princess! This is a welcome party for other rulers not a show of strength party!"

"They are not ugly aru!" Yao growled "What bunnies fit the theme?" Kiku nodded stiffly back, the servants just stood back and watched them fight, in fact some of them were looking for popcorn and rice cakes.

"Red? Is this a blood bath?"

"What is this hideous wishy washy white color aru?"

"It is not wishy washy! It is pure and simple... What is with this flashy decorations?!"

"It's my party! I can do whatever I want with it aru!"

"No it's not! Father gave me the right!"

"You gave it to me aru!"

"That's because I was sick but I'm not any more!"

It went on and on, soon there was a black line that divided the room in half and furious princes growling at each other like tigers.

"I revoke the right for you to pinch my cheeks aru!"

"Hah! Who wants to pinch your... Your soft... I mean squishy... I mean stupid cheeks?!"

"Stupid? Stupid aru?!" Then Yao stopped when he noticed all the red and white clashing against each other then he laughed long and hard, while rolling around while clutching his shaking sides. Kiku stopped "What? What's so funny?" Yao turned to him and wiped tears out of the corners of his eyes. "We're arguing like newlyweds aru..."

Kiku blushed and folded his arms together, "It's because your stupidity rubbed off on me..." He grumbled, Yao was about to to start the next round but he couldn't stop giggling and guffawing. Now he knows why Im Yong Soo always gets on people's nerves... Because it was so liberating and... Wonderful that Yao couldn't help but laugh clearly and happily over absurdity. It's been a long time since Yao laughed like this. He turned his head tiredly at Kiku and smiled "Thanks you stupid devil kitsune aru..." Kiku humphed and turned his head away to hide his smile.

Neither of them noticed the invitation list scrolled open and Yao didn't noticed the two invited names and their titles: Yao Wang, 1st Prince of the Fairy Kingdom and Ivan Braginski, Prince of The Land of Snow and Ice.

* * *

**Whew! Finished it on time! Super fluffy Uffy! Okay guys I gave you the clues to the secret! Ivan's coming in! Next chapter the party! What's this? MeiMei will be there! **

**"Hi everyone! I'm sure you heard a lot about me but you'll love me when you meet me! So stay tune 'kay?" -MeiMei**

**Sorry for not giving Ayami a big part but once MeiMei, the real one not poor Yao, comes in Ayami's gonna play rough and dirty.**

**Congrats everyone! We're almost at the 50% mark!**


	12. The End and Entrance

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty**

**Well super fast update RAAAH! Not light speed though... Next is the actual party itself. I decided to split it in half because it was too long and I was getting lazy. Sorry guys, in this chapter all you'll be getting is an intro from MeiMei. Sorry MeiMei, (MeiMei pouts) Oh well, next Chap _should_ be coming next week.  
**

**Who is the Yao Wang replacement?  
**

**Warning: Some Adult Suggestions very mild but just to be safe.  
**

* * *

"My lord Yao Wang, is the scenery to your liking?" A maid asked with her head respectfully lowered as the crown prince of the fairy kingdom gazed out of the carriage windows, before him was the road to the Youkai Kingdom. The prince grinned and rested his chin on his palm, "Mmm, needs a little more sunlight" He turned to the maid with a big grin on his face "For the flowers..."

* * *

At the Palace...

Kiku sighed as he laid there stretching his stiff limbs, basking underneath the warm sunlight. He blinked drowsily as MeiMei stomped over with a huff of anger. She plopped down in an unladylike fashion and crossed her arms, from her cute little mouth she voiced their problem. "I'm bored aru!" Kiku was about to offer a solution but MeiMei turned her head away and continued rudely, "But I rather die than play shogi or do something equally dumb aru..."

Yao didn't know what possessed him to make him insult Kiku's favorite board game but now he regret it. Yao bit back a scream as he sped passed countless servants, who were used to such occurrences that they just simple parted way for their guest and grinning prince as they sprinted past them. Tears gather at the corners of Yao's eyes, he was debating whether or not to just stop and apologize but he could hear that sadistic kitsune laughing. Yao peered at Kiku from the corners of his eyes and saw Kiku holding a jar of something in one hand.

It was Raisins soaked in Vinegar... Yao's mouth dropped open, oh no, Kiku wouldn't right?

Yes Kiku would and he did. Yao stomped his way into the balcony after a long shower, he let his hair dry out in the sun as he combed it through. He rapidly tied his hair up and stuck pins through. He gotten better at hair styling, he used to stab his scalp or position the pin in the wrong angle, now he's almost a pro. A smile lit up Yao's face, he loved getting good grades... Yao slumped over the bars then in a rage he banged his fist on the hard wood.

Kiku was getting more and more evil! Yao was sure of it! Ever since his confession and rare act of kindness, he been bullying Yao non-stop! In fact it was only just yesterday when he dropped a salamander down Yao's back. Yao shivered in disgust at the memory of the slimy amphibian oozing nasty slime down his back, Yao almost gave away his gender when he started stripping, luckily he wore 12 layers of clothing so the ladies in waiting were able to stop his strip tease. And this morning Kiku pour a jar of bugs from the balcony above Yao's, Yao remembered relaxing under the morning sun before feeling wiggley, creepy, crawly things running down and in his hair to his back.

Yao growled and scowled darkly, Yao felt his gut tell him that something bad's going to happen today. He took a cautious step forward and felt the hair on the back of his neck rise sharply, he stopped his advance suddenly with wide eyes. He slowly looked up but saw nothing, looked to the side but nothing appeared, looked to the other side and there was nothing. The tension in his shoulders began to leave, Yao straightened up before hearing a sweet airy voice behind him ask clearly, "Yao-Yao?"

Kiku bit his lip, he couldn't help it... He really liked MeiMei but... Every time he saw her, he felt his heart speed up and threaten him with whispers of possible heart failures when he was around MeiMei. And how could he ignore the sadistic pleasure he got from her beautiful, adorable screams?

He sighed, the salamander induced scream was the best. It rose sharply before descending slowly then soaring like an eagle then dipping down like... Kiku stretched his arms out... Like a complicated music sheet. Kiku rested his chin on his elbow, contemplating more scream worthy schemes...

While day dreaming of MeiMei's loving screams a shriek rose into the air, Kiku nodded his head with a smile on his lips. Yes, like that... That was the scream he liked best, filled with sweet fear and... Soon the shriek was followed by plitter patter of feet, Kiku nodded contently, yes yes yes, everything was going well. He heard the sound of running feet get closer and closer at a rapid rate.

Kiku's eyes snapped opened, this was not supposed to happen! He looked up to see MeiMei's tear filled and horror filled eyes as she charged down the hall, her wild eyes sought sanctuary, she quickly grabbed Kiku's arms. "Hide me! Hide me quick aru!" She begged, though her words were demanding her tone was not.

Kiku frowned, a twinge of jealousy tore through his heart. Who could make **his** MeiMei so afraid that she'd beg **him** for help? An unfamiliar childish giggle came down the hall, MeiMei's eyes widen even more, she gave a squeak and hid behind Kiku. Her hair pins and robes gave her away, Kiku turned to her with an irritated expression, his tail curled around her protectively but his ears twisted in annoyance.

"MeiMei, what is it?" She looked at him with her lips trembling, Kiku would've enjoyed the view but someone else other than him had induced it. "I-It's m-m-m-my..." She was stuttering so bad Kiku had trouble understanding her but his question was answered by a light and cheerful "Darling? Where are you? Are you hiding from me?" Turned to see a towering man, no, boy with messy platinum blond hair and a thick woolen scarf around his neck.

Kiku involuntarily took a step back, how did this stranger get here so quickly without Kiku noticing?! But his thought were interrupted by "Oh Yao-Yao you're so cute!" MeiMei gripped Kiku's sleeve and hissed back angrily, "Don't call me that, Ivan aru!" Ivan closed his violet eyes and hummed "Awww Yao-Yao don't like her name?" MeiMei stopped cowering and spat "I'm not brother! So stop calling me that aru!" She gave a little stomp and Kiku almost kissed her for standing up to that intruder. "Come to me da?" Ivan said reaching for MeiMei. MeiMei suddenly lost her bravo and courage, just gave a small hitched scream before ducking behind Kiku again, her slender fingers digging into his kimono with a deathly grip.

Kiku slapped the gloved hand away and half growled, "Leave, you have no right to bother my guest nor do you have the right to be here." Ivan blinked before smiling happily, "But I'm MeiMei's fiance~~~!" He cooed, if MeiMei had a tail, it'd be all fluffed up by now. "And I was invited here see?" He pulled out a crumpled invite from his pocket, "Besides Kiku should know who he invites to his palace da?" Kiku twitched

"Oh your fiance? How sweet of him to find you!" The Youkai king gushed, things have been going pretty bad for the fairy princess, in fact if her family got a wind of her treatment in the Youkai Kingdom, there'd be another war. And wars gave kings headaches... "Oh! I know! Since your loving Fiance" The king stole a glance at the couple, Ivan was positively blushing and MeiMei had a (stiff) smile on. "Came here just to see you, I think you guys should be together!"

MeiMei blinked and opened her mouth but Ivan beat her to it, "Da! I came here very early so I could spend time with my beloved Ya- I mean MeiMei" both MeiMei and Kiku looked at Ivan in horror, the king nodded, tearing up, he was a hopeless romantic... "Yes, Yes, yes oh young love! In fact maybe you should share rooms! To make up for the lost time-"

MeiMei quickly jabbed in "Nonono! Ivan doesn't visit me much anyway back at home aru!" But Ivan countered with a clever "Oh MeiMei, I was busy! I spent many nights without sleep so I would have free time with you!" The king nearly sobbed at the sweet reunion. "Yes, yes, yes don't worry I won't tell your parents."

He said when he caught MeiMei's horrified expression, it reminded him of a rabbit about to be mauled by wolves. He nodded sympathetically he knew just how scary parents were. In fact when he wooed his wife... He went through hell and back. "You have my blessings." The king said holding his hand up, Kiku's hand was on his sword the whole time, his usually blank face looked strained and tight.

When no one said anything the king put his hand down and coughed awkwardly into his paw. "In secret parent language, it means do as you please." The king coughed again "In your rooms." Then he flashed a kingly smile and waved them away. Kiku's knees were bent in ready-to-kill position and his hand was in the process of drawing his katana out; his expression was blank but within his eyes there was a barely concealed rage. Ivan's grin stretched so wide, it looked like it was about to split his face in half. MeiMei's face was completely drained of color, her eyes were wide as saucers and her mouth open in shock.

Late at night...

Kiku stared at the ceiling, he was done counting every ring, crack, indent on the wooden ceiling. Kiku's teeth began to press together, he should tell the servants to smooth the ceiling, heck, he should tell them to... Kiku exhaled slowly, he began to count sheep again but... Kiku sat up and slammed his paws on the blanket, hissing in anger, his tail angrily knocked his pillow aside. In the silence, he could hear his teeth grinding together and within his mind he could hear MeiMei and Ivan...

Blushing, Kiku pressed his palms to his cheeks; his fingers brushing his bangs aside clumsily. His lips pulled back in an unfamiliar position and his eyebrows scrunched up in sadness and frustration... Kiku wasn't use to feelings that easily overpowered his control, he slapped his face lightly but still... The feelings of jealousy and frustration still remained.

What could he do? Ivan was MeiMei's fiance, why was he so surprised? In fact it was expected! Ivan's kingdom was MeiMei's kingdom's neighbor and... What a fool he was... Telling her he loved her... A short and strangled laugh flew out of Kiku's mouth, no wonder why she didn't say anything when he confessed like a fool he was. To spare him...

Kiku stiffened up before crouching, his ears moved around, listening. He heard rustling of robes and sweaty bare feet patting the floor boards, he blinked, how did the intruder get here so quickly? Damn, if he wasn't so frustrated and distracted he would've noticed a long time ago, Kiku heard his door open. What audacity! To open his door without permission and closing it! Definitely an assassination attempt! Kiku whirled around and knocked the intruder flat on the floor with their hands pinned down above their heads.

Kiku jolted back when he saw who the intruder was, his tail snapped back, "Owww... Waaaah..." The intruder cried, Kiku swiftly jumped back with a huge blush on his face, "Perverted Kitsune aru..." Kiku sat back on his butt and began edging away, flustered "I didn't mean to pin you down like that! I thought you were an assassin or something." Kiku waved his hands in front of him, he remembered the feel of pressing the helpless princess on the floor and sitting on top of her frail form, though she wore too many layers for him to feel the shape of her body... He could still feel the warmth from her body.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked harshly, for a moment MeiMei just sat there silently clutching her pillow to her chest, her lower lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. She sniffled, Kiku held his hands up helplessly, "Don't cry... Please!" He begged as his eyes wandered around for any secret audiences, there were none. MeiMei rubbed one of her eyes before asking, "Can I sleep here, please Kiku aru?"

When she asked in that sweet wobbly tone of hers, Kiku felt his heart thundering in his chest, he swallowed thickly. He opened his mouth to say no but her eyes... Her beautiful golden eyes... Seduced a "Yes" out of his reluctant lips.

* * *

**What's this? Yao using womanly charms to get his way? Hurry up MeiMei get that carriage here faster or else Yao will be in danger of really becoming a woman! **

**MeiMei still sitting in a carriage ignoring writer and readers while looking out of the window.*  
**

**Don't worry Ivan's not going to be that bad of a guy... I was thinking of making him a spirit because we've got Youkais and Fairies why not Spirits. Since from all the Russian Fairy Tales they have a lot of spirits and magic talking animals.  
**

**The raisin soaked in vinegar part I was too lazy to write it out but I will make it into an extra chapter because I started on it. I got the idea from one of my mom's friends telling her it was a good remedy for sore joints. Ewww...  
**

**Thanks mcFinnian for your comment! (:  
**

**Intoxicated Panda, wow I totally did not expect you to see that kind of trait and be seen as masculine. Anyway Yao will be more masculine later on.  
**

**animexpert-Shizen, I might do a picture but I hate photoshop and I suck at coloring... I attempted but... Eh...**


	13. Magnet of Envy (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Magnet  
**

**Well as promised another chapter with MeiMei! Sorry if I put a lot of stuff about Ivan because it's unfair he doesn't have any advantages, you guys all love and know Kiku! Um so basically Ivan is the North Wind and he's suppose to marry MeiMei because of alliances.  
**

**By the way Ivan knows Yao is Yao, well duh! I mean like they're childhood friends.  
**

******Woah! I really outdid myself! over 4,000 words. I put a singing scene in the party, I liked it...** Don't know if you guys liked it or not...  


**Oh yeah, I forgot: Review please! Tell what I need to improve and what is okay please! If you reviewed congrats! You should pat yourselves on the back because the story has advanced this far because you guys are awesome!  
**

**I'm thinking of writing a sequel to one of my completed fanfic Black Doctor but I have too many fanfics to complete, AHHHH!  
**

* * *

As expected Kiku couldn't sleep, he propped himself up with an elbow, his absentminded fingers traced swirls and patterns only he could see on MeiMei's slumbering face. MeiMei turned her head to the side and murmured something while pushing Kiku's hand lightly, but her hand stopped and rested lightly on his small hand. The weight of her hand pulled his hand down like gravity on a falling tree, resisting but giving in. She pulled his hand close to her cheek as if it was just as natural as a child holding its mother's hand; her slightly chapped lips brushed softly over his hand like a kiss.

Kiku glaciated but he couldn't help feeling warm and happy, MeiMei came to him... Kiku pressed his lips on her forehead after he brushed her bangs out of the way. His lips tingled where it came in contact with her soft skin, he leaned on his palms and wondered did she, too, feel the same exciting tingles when they touched?

Kiku smirked and shook his head carefully without making noise save for the rustling of his hair. He secretly willed MeiMei to open her amber eyes and look at him but at the same time he really really really didn't want her to know that he's been watching her. He sighed sheepishly before letting a rare curve of his lips appear, he brushed MeiMei's bangs to the side and parted her hair more to her left before holding her hair into a pony tail. Kiku tilted his head and gears began to turn.

What if MeiMei wore a maid's uniform? No, a sailor outfit! The green borderlines, solid green skirts and a cute matching ribbon around her slender collar. Kiku's face began to heat up rapidly as the image of a teary eyed MeiMei, her hands tied up with her ribbon and her thin legs folded neatly underneath her, struggling weakly against her bonds. "Ah, lord Kiku..."

Suddenly a thin streak of common senseness hit Kiku,

_MeiMei sat there on the bed with her hands bound together and her legs folded, her large eyes glaring at him with tears clinging on its sides. Her crimson lips pulled into a pout "Kiku aru! Why did you make me wear this kind of thing? You big pervert aru!" She attempted to cross her thin arms but failed so she gave an angry growl before licking her lips in concentration..._

Kiku covered his bleeding nose and turned the opposite direction when some stray drops of red dotted the floor at a rapid rate, he fumbled around with the other hand for something to wipe up the blood.

* * *

Ivan hated it when sunlight hit his eyes in that annoyingly hateful way and it's not like he can punish the sun for it. He bit back a groan and sat up as he rubbed his tired eyes; Ivan's lips pulled into an acceptable smile. It was hard for him, no one ever taught him how to smile... Or how to laugh normally so he had to learn by watching those humans that always wandered around with their short stubby and chubby legs onto his territory. A cold smile appear over his lips, humans are so interesting but when they came in big numbers... They were interesting in a different way... He could never understand why they scream so, he tried to copy it but Yao-Yao said it did not fit him so he stopped.

But still it was still entertaining, to move his face in such a way and make noises that his normal form could not hope to do. Ivan touched his scarf, it was a seal his older sister lovingly made for him, he made his lips curve up because he was happy. Yes he was, wasn't he? Then his violet eyes wandered over to the empty futon next to him, his smile felt wrong and improper yet he kept it on because it made him pretty da? He felt the bed for any lingering warmth but there was none, he tapped his chin questioningly, "Hmmm where did Yao-Yao go?"

Probably with that little spoiled fox, Ivan tilted his head, well Yao was spoiled too... But he was different, yes, Ivan was sure of it. After all they fought in the Youkai War together, back to back and side by side.

_Blood covered the side of Yao's face and he was panting heavily, Ivan reached over to touch his face but Yao slapped his hand away with a glare. "It's not my blood..." He said, Ivan blinked, Yao's eyes softened before crumbling into pieces. _

_"I can't do this anymore aru..." Yao covered his face and a glittering tear rolled down his cheek but almost at once it turned into a tainted red as it collided with dried blood. Ivan had no idea what kind of face he should put on because he's never seen any human deal with this, "Yao-Yao is too soft da?" Ivan put a smile on his face, his best one, the one that children makes because a good idea fell into their little heads. _

_"I know" Ivan raised a finger up, "How about ask your brothers to fight for you?" Yao turned his haggard face to Ivan and growled "Never!" Ivan's smile grew wider, yes, even that prissy prince has become much more interesting. "Why not?" Ivan asked even though he knew the answer. "I would never let them see..." Ivan grew impatient "Da, so you must win the war no?" Within the haunted golden depths was a strange bright cruel glow, that reminded Ivan of a raging fire. _

"Hmmm..." Yes, Yao had something inside of him that surprised him, usually boys would always show off and see where their limits lie but girls... Girls don't bother even though they know they can, yes they have their dignity and boys their pride. And Yao was very girl like in that manner, but in the end he did kill... The Youkai queen, just thinking of Yao's face that day... Ivan was able to put a smile on because he was happy, yes he was. Even though Yao had gotten softer but there was a firm bedrock that would never be eroded or destroyed, no matter what... All he has to do is clean off that useless, soft layer of dirt.

* * *

Yao rested his head between his arms, for some strange reason he always felt better sleeping on his side or on his stomach. Maybe it's because of his lung problems...

_All he knew about Prince Ivan was that he was cold. _

_Blood covered him from head to toe but still that eerie smile still remained on his face, his long scarf fluttered in the harsh cold wind.  
_

_He was cold as ice itself...  
_

_Ivan's facial muscles pulled the corners of his lips higher, "Yao-Yao?"  
_

_So cold that it made Yao feel every breath of air course through his lungs...  
_

_Ivan stepped over a pale hand lying in a puddle of blood, his boot crunched over a horned skull, his gloved hand brushed his blood slicked hair back.  
_

_Yao clutched his chest and felt his breath rattle in his throat, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale...  
_

_Ivan kicked a fallen comrade aside as he made his way toward Yao, golden eyes met his violet colored ones, clashing in an ugly yet fascinating way. "You are cold as winter itself aru."  
_

_Ivan grinned, "Nyet I am the North Wind itself, I am suppose to be cold."  
_

_Yao paused to get more air into his lungs before asking with sadness in his watery eyes, "Don't you ever weep for the fallen?" Ivan paused and tapped his lips, painting them with red, he shrugged and leaned closer. Yao was too weak to move back, "No..." Yao opened his mouth to say something but Ivan's smile was gone, leaving his true cold face even the tips of his skin began to turn into a light blue; Ivan continued in a soft serious voice. "But I would cry at your funeral."  
_

_At that moment only the sound of snow falling, blood dripping, Yao's breathing and Ivan's scarf fluttering could be heard over the silence of the empty battle field.  
_

Yao was a bit afraid of Ivan but in a childish way... He knew Ivan wouldn't kill him... He didn't and did understand the North Wind, Ivan was fascinated with humans, who wither and starve under his cold gaze, he imitated them but... He was just too full of winter to feel or act like them, his sister the South wind easily carried feelings within her. It wasn't his fault though...

Yao sighed and pressed his cheek against the pillow, Ivan wasn't always that way...

_"Waaah..." Yao sighed and stood up, "What is it aru?" _

_A teary eyes boy swiped his tears away and sniffled, "Yao-Yao..." Yao's face scrunched up in displeasure like he slammed his funny bone on some hard surface, "It's ge-ge (big brother) aru!" _

_Ivan sniffled again, his violet colored eyes teared up, it looked like wobbly balls of purple jello, Yao bit his lip and sighed. "What is it?" _

_Ivan opened his mouth, shaping it into Yao-Yao but then he closed it and started again, "Yao... Um... You won't get mad at me da?" _

_Yao nodded impatiently and crossed his arms as he leaned back, "I won't... I promise aru!" He said when Ivan shot him a doubtful look.  
Ivan fidgeted his fingers and looked down on his shoes, Yao hoped he wasn't going to ask him to kiss him again... Urgh he did not understand these Western customs... "Um Yao... I... I, um, killed the sunflower you gave me..." Yao blinked, he should be upset but he didn't care, that flower was only good for its taste seeds.  
_

_Ivan sniffled again and kicked the snow lightly, when specks of snow touched Yao's traditional robes it melted into wet stains that Yao paid no mind to. After all Ivan was surprisingly clean and pure. "It's okay aru..." Ivan's blank face yielded more tears to Yao's careless words; he gripped his coat, tightly. "No it's not! I just touched it and it turned all brown and ugly! And! And! And it died... Waaah!"  
_

_Yao sat on the balls of his feet, the birds sang behind him, he stared at the boy a little longer before patting his head. "It's okay..." Yao noticed something dry and brown sticking out of the boy's pocket, Yao held his hand out. "Give me the sunflower Ivan..." Ivan shook his head and continued to sniffle and squeeze his doe eyes shut. "Now Ivan!" Yao said sternly, trying to copy his father's stern voice, it worked Ivan handed the flower over with more tears and sniffles. Yao smiled and shook the seeds out of the center, Ivan tried to grab the poor mangled plant out of Yao's hands but Yao just bounced back. _

_"Shhh! Ivan look!" Yao closed his hands tightly, "I learned how to do this from my laoshi (teacher), I'm not sure if it'll work but aru..." Yao said thinking of peonies, his flower. Yao looked back to the little chubby child whose skin is blue and eyes are an ever changing purple. "So you got to believe in me aru!" After all fairies need dreams to live on, soon a green sprout poked shyly between Yao's fingers. Then growing bold its leaves pushed Yao's fingers as it reached for the blessed sun.  
_

_Ivan's fingers reached for it but Yao snatched back before holding out to him when he was sure that Ivan wasn't going to reach for the tender budding plant, "No don't touch it or else it will die, understand?" Ivan nodded rapidly, it was so cute to see his face blank yet his body practically screaming out his thoughts. Ivan tilted his head to one side like a curious raccoon, "Why can't I?" _

_Yao looked at the child, trying to find kind words. "Because it will die..." Yao said softly, tears filled Ivan's quivering eyes. "It's all because I'm the stupid North Wind no one likes me!" Yao bent down and shook his head, "No, you're not stupid... And who doesn't like you aru?"  
_

_"Humans don't like me and and and they only give me presents because they just want me to go away, that's what daddy Winter said."  
Ivan rubbed his eyes furiously, Yao's eye twitched, from years of restricting himself from scratching, he wanted to slap Ivan's hands down and scold him but he controlled himself. This is not how we treat guests, Yao thought lightly.  
_

_Yao frowned and replied, "Well those humans are being silly, after all where would we be without winter aru?"  
_

_"Everything growing?  
_

_Yao scrubbed the boy's colorless hair fondly, Ivan still had trouble keeping a human-like form, "Nope, when everything keeps growing it sucks up too much nutrients and then they all die." Ivan cocked his head and asked "What's nutrients?" Yao fumbled around and just answered "Um something inside of dirt aru..." Ivan nodded up and down as if he understood but Yao was sure he didn't.  
_

_"Well anyway with winter the dirt has time to rest and get more nutrients and when spring comes plants can grow again aru!" Yao finished happily but Ivan just looked at him so Yao rubbed his head, thinking then he smiled _

_"Ah! Here I'll explain: Plants are Earth's hair" Yao tugged gently on Ivan's messy hair "And Winter is night time for Earth. What happens when you don't get enough sleep hm?" Ivan just stood there so Yao tickled him "You lose all your hair and get too tired to work aru?" Ivan squirmed and struggled like a newborn puppy "Ah! Stop it Jao-Jao! Hahaha! Stop! Pleeeeaaaaseeee!" He added helplessly, Yao grinned and stopped because Ivan said please. "So when winter comes Earth can sleep and grow lots of hair aru!" Ivan stopped and stared at Yao's head, Yao edged back "What aru?" Ivan blinked and asked simply "Like you?"  
_

Yao closed his eyes tiredly, he was so cute when he was little, oh well... He's suppose to marry MeiMei and thanks to that they didn't grow too weak after the war... Yao's eye lids drooped slowly... In his mind he saw a tall man dressed in a brown trench coat and a flowing scarf tied tightly around his neck, his face frozen in a smile that was as cold as the blizzard itself, before Yao fell asleep he wondered why did MeiMei...

* * *

Yao closed his eyes just as tightly as a butterfly's wings, his lips pressed tightly together, brushes coated a thin layer of solid white powder over his face. A firm hand gripped his chin roughly, digging their nails into his soft skin, forcing Yao to open his mouth. Yao grimaced as a splash of thick red liquid was swished on. A soft cry escaped his lips when he felt his hair yanked back like strings on a loom. "Stop! I cannot paint your lips properly if you struggle!" A harsh voice hissed, Yao whimpered but when the grip grew tighter he stopped. When all the tugging and harsh brushing and painting stopped, Yao opened his eyes tentatively to see a girl.

A girl with her face powdered white to perfection, her lips painted with such a deep and solid red that the skin around the lips reflected a tint of red, her eye lashes so dark that it framed her golden eyes perfectly, her eyebrows arched in a calm and elegant manner. Her hair glowed with health and care, arranged in elegant styles and pinned by red peonies, she was truly a vision, the very image that humans think of when they think of celestial beings.

Yao frowned slightly as he touched the girl's face, his thumb smoothed over the cold surface, he pulled the mirror closer. So this was how MeiMei was supposed to look... This was not his face, Yao slowly lowered the expensive mirror down. The ladies in waiting have not been happy with his outburst but... Yao stood up, his robes rippling like a puddle disturbed by a drop of water as he straightened up. The curtains parted for him, he kept his eyes respectfully lowered, light danced before his hidden feet. Yao could hear chatter of guests and myriads of feet traveling, he didn't want to go out...  
But someone stood in front of him, "Amazing, in such a short time Lord Yao has become so docile."

Yao's eyes widen and his head snapped up like a crane fishing, "MeiMei..." He whispered but then he drew his eyes in confusion because before him was a prince. Not any prince... His, MeiMei smiled, "Not as stupid as you look brother..." She said holding her hand out, Yao stared at it in confusion, why...? Oh... It was custom for the brother to be the chaperone for maiden sister, Yao's hand shook as he tried to meet MeiMei's hand half way but anger and shame made him wonder, made him... Why must he act in such a shameful manner? Why must he tarry around in a dress?

Impatient MeiMei caught her rebelling brother's hand and yanked him out into the light and laughter of the party, destroying all resistance and doubts. Yao lowered his eyes as he glided through the entrance, toward his captor, his cage, his despair. "When?" His eyes asked over and over but MeiMei answered it with a cold smile.

Standing before the foot of the throne, MeiMei as Prince Yao held her brother's hand, a confident smile played across her lips. Her eyes had an uncharacteristic glow of confidence bordering on drunkenness and arrogance. No longer was her back rigid with orders and disciplines but with a divine right that she stole from him, her hair carelessly thrown into an easy ponytail, unlike her strained and defeated hair styles. There was nothing dul and boring about her anymore...

Yao's legs trembled, strong arms pulled him up; he glanced up to see MeiMei smiling and holding him close, just like when they were just children except now, it is she who hold him not he. Then sparing him one glance before turning to the Youkai King, "To see if my darling _sister_ is in good of health and mind, may I have the first dance" MeiMei turned to her brother, a white-gloved hand guiding Yao's body, "With my sweet _sister_." The king looked back and forth between MeiMei's expecting smile and Yao's terrified gaze, the king smiled uneasily before nodding his approval.

"Ah, um"

"Prince Yao of the fairy kingdom." MeiMei provided with a nod.

"Ah, yes, do you need any music? My people are-"

"There is no need" MeiMei turned to her brother with a sly smile. "For there is an undeniable connection between us..." She intertwined her graceful fingers between Yao's manicured fingers,

"A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion." MeiMei's soft voice sang an octave lower, coaxing and teasing, Yao tried to draw back but MeiMei's firm hand pressed deeply into his back. Yao felt like a trapped prey, just seconds from being crushed by sharp teeth, the burning passion... It was not love... It was ambition...

Hearing a lingering note, Yao quickly replied back in a huskier and smoother voice,

"Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, moving from our lips to our tongues," Yao turned his head away like a shy maiden and withdrew his hand but MeiMei clammed down harder and merged their voices "what we're doing do might be unforgivable, and that's precisely why we're so fired up." She leaned closer and lowers her voice into a seductive murmur, "I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. Please make me believe that this is not a sin."

From her gaze, there was a thirst... A greed, an envy so deep it frightened him, over the time he was in the youkai kingdom; he found out how painful... How sad it was to be the unwanted princess... Unneeded... But MeiMei never shown it to him... Or maybe he pretended to not see or hear... Her silent pleas...

Now, she was the prince, the spoiled and loved prince of the fairy kingdom, nearly drunk with power... She wasn't afraid to flaunt her feelings, yes it was strange and foreign but how exhilarating it was! It was like becoming the very air itself, the elixir of life, it was hers! And she was it.

Twirling and fluttering like a lost butterfly, Yao continued in a higher pitched voice "It might be necessary for you to tied me up; if you love me, then show me some fidelity." His eyes never leaving MeiMei's, MeiMei acted as the male butterfly and followed and circled Yao's dancing form.

She responded with a louder voice that overlapped his, making her voice the dominate one in their harmony, "With a heart that has gone astray, " She took a step back to support herself, she sang almost accusingly "I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back," She leaned over Yao like an alpha wolf while Yao reached to embrace her

"Please make me believe that this is not a sin." His voice rose at the chorus and their voices merged and clashed with each other in frenzy as the song grew faster and louder, more desperate, to show the forbidden love of the two tragic lovers in the song.

Though the emotions were strong and vibrant... Both of them were using different reasons, different feelings to sing their roles. Soon the storm was over, leaving a light drizzle, nearly breathless they sang with their hands intertwined, "Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,  
that even if we separate, we will reunite again."

Pausing for breath, they stared deeply into each others eyes as if they were lovers, with mouth slightly parted Yao gasped for the air to finish the song but the feeling was spent and gone. A splutter of a flame and MeiMei was just as tired... "Let's become one; it's okay not to turn back.  
That's fine, for you are my one and only love." As if it was an apology, the most vulnerable and most guarded part, MeiMei let go and turned away, she cradled her hand to her chest.

Yao breathed heavily and tried to put all the loose strands back, the silence was brief but stifling soon the room erupted into applause. MeiMei gritted her teeth and stalked off, her eyes glazed over with a guarded look as she pushed through the crowd to leave. Yao gave a short gasp and plunged into the crowd crying, "Wait! Wait! Please aru!" Ignoring all the compliments and praises raining down, Yao tried to catch MeiMei's clothes but she sped through.

Yao ignored all the gazes and whispers that followed softly behind, he did not notice dark eyes following his actions with a disapproving frown nor did he notice the sneering gaze that came from dark eyes' partner. Ayami's arm was tightly latched onto Kiku's; his ears twitched sightly when her fan accidentally send a gust of cold air but his eyes were on the fleeing princess, he struggled out of Ayami's grip but she sank her claws into his arm so he stopped and glared at her.

"Let go Ayami-san, this is unreasonable." He said quietly but she kept the fan over her face and replied "No" Kiku blinked and looked down on her but she did not back down. Her gaze never wavered, not even an eyelid lowered or eyeball straying, behind the fan her teeth turned into fangs. "You are being unreasonable." She growled but Kiku refused to cowered so he just turned and tried to follow but she would not let go. Kiku turned back to see her head lowered and the fan folded neatly in one hand. "Please, do not go lord Kiku-sama." Her ears laid back in submission and her orange tail curled around her curvy form in shame, yes she looked so adorable...

* * *

In the hallway, away from the adoring crowd, they were alone. Yao and MeiMei stood there, on the plush red carpet, sunlight streamed down on them, their shadows lengthen and shorten but yet still they stood there. MeiMei was leaning against the window, a hand pressed against the glass; Yao hid himself from the dimming sunlight by standing behind the wall, their harsh breathing echoed and almost knocked the dust off the crevices. "You know..." MeiMei began, she traced the bars of the windows, to Yao's surprise. "I've always envied you..." Her voice dropping into a whisper, Yao lowered his head, the hair pins clinked together. "I know aru..."

She gazed up and began to trace the top, sunlight made her skin look paler than it really was and her eyes darker than black holes. "So... I did something... Bad huh?" Her voice huskier than usual, she blinked against the sudden flare of sunlight, in a hiss of rage she pulled the velvet curtain closed, nearly tearing it. And she turned to Yao and smiled coldly. "And I don't feel bad at all!" MeiMei's lips curled, "Not one bit."

* * *

**Sorry for making her into a bad guy but *shrugs shoulder* Anyway just wanted to use Magnet to portray MeiMei's and Yao's kind of relationship. NO there is no love-dovey between them! It's just to show MeiMei's desire to be Yao whom she sees as loved and happy.  
**

**animexpert-Shizen- Sorry for making Ivan a rival but he won't be that bad... I mean I like him too. Oooh! Show me show me show me the picture! I suck at drawing guys so I think your pic will be better!  
**

**Intoxicated Panda- Yep updating at a backbreaking speed! And I felt it was unfair that Yao had competition while Kiku was scott-free.  
**

**Planning to make this into weekly updates, Sorry guys I cut the party scene in half because I thought it was too long and cliff hangers make things interesting! (:  
**


	14. Magnet of Envy (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or its characters**

**Continuation of the party! Weekly updates as it is! I've made a cover... It's the ugly drawing I made of Kiku with my terrible skills. I used photoshop to fix it a bit but... Looks better than the original sketch...**

**Okay! The story switched back and forth from Kiku's pov and Yao's pov. When MeiMei says aru it's Yao and golden eyes is Yao too, brown eyes is MeiMei.**

**I got hooked on this anime called psycho pass! It's so good! I love their ending theme song: "Monster without a name"**

**Sorry for the late update... I was really tired and unmotivated...**

* * *

_"Not one bit."_

Yao stood there in shock before snapping, "Stop this farce aru!" Yao swept his hand to the side and stomped his way over to MeiMei's calm and collected self. His robes rustled loudly and sharply as though there is a strong wind blowing through the empty halls.

MeiMei turned back to gazing her reflection, she held her hand out before her. She curled her fingers and examined her fingernails, she rubbed off invisible dirt then she replied coldly, "Shhh... _MeiMei_ you're a princess now," She chided with a wagging finger. A hint of bitterness meandered into her voice, a twisted smile and a mad gleam appeared on her face, "And I'm now the prince father always wanted." Her brown eyes

She stood up from her perch with her hands clasped to her chest, "The favorite one... Not you but me" She emphasized by pressing her hands to her chest after pointing at Yao. "You never helped me... Not once..." She whispered so quietly that no one heard her.

Unknown to them, there was a hidden spectator, point ears twitched forward to catch every word...

"What are you talking about?" Yao's eyes scrunched up in confusion, "Father's Favorite...?" Yao glared back once he got his bearings.

"Why are you doing this? Give me back what is mine aru!" Yao's beautiful face scrunched up in confusion and anger when MeiMei didn't cower or back down. A smirk appeared over MeiMei's beautiful pale face, "And if I don't?" She leaned closer, her steps were like a panther cornering a stag who is putting up an amusing display of courage. She furrowed her delicate eyebrows in mockery, a finger lifted Yao's chin up, "What will you do?"

Yao blinked as he leaned against the window, their faces were so close that it looked they were kissing. MeiMei turned her twin's face side to side with a neutral expression, "Hmmm... I'm surprised that you would go this far..." She ran a nail down his quivering cheek. Then her cruel smile faded when a surge of uncontrollable jealousy consumed her mind, she slapped Yao across the face. Breathing hard, she couldn't stand it, his teary eyes, accusing her... Making her see what she didn't want to see!

She lunged and yanked Yao up, who gave no resistance, easily. Staring at her red hand print she forced a grin on her face, yes, she wanted this... She wanted to be the loved one... Even if it meant being the bad guy, "I'm a much better prince than you are... No matter how hard you try or train yourself, you were never ever my equal... Father and the advisers all say" She lifted her hand flippantly and tossed her head back in mocking act, "Oh 1st Prince Yao has matured so much! He has indeed shown great promise!" She said in a nasal voice, Yao shook his head slowly, "Father wouldn't say that... I-I..."

"You are nothing more than a spoiled brat that no one likes... Even our dear father is fed up with you!" Her cold voice even surprised herself,

"No! Father said he loved me! He said this was for the good of our country!" Yao said shaking his head, tears filled his eyes, why does no one save him?

"Hah! He just wanted to toss you away" MeiMei snorted waving her hand in the air, "Besides he doesn't need you anymore, I've heard father say he didn't want such a worthless child to rule after him..." MeiMei tapped her chin thoughtfully before continuing, "In fact, he said anyone but you to rule! Even father's men like me better than you!"

Yao's trembling hands reached for a sister, not the cruel mocking one but... MeiMei raised her hand to slap Yao's creeping fingers away, disgusting she thought but suddenly...

* * *

Kiku sighed and curled his tail around himself, "No" He said simply and brushed Ayami's hand off, her face was absolute shock and for a moment... Something flashed in her glowing eyes... But it happened so fast that it looked like a passing ray of light struck her eyes and made her eyes change color. Her claws retracted without hesitation, her painted lips curved in a smile, her gait was of ease and confidence.

Kiku spared her one lingering glance, "I'm sorry Ayami-san..." His eyes said but her expression didn't change nor did her posture, it was as if she was carved from ice. She merged into the crowd with her mask of ease secured over her expression, her glowing eyes watched the retreating black kitsune until he left.

Standing alone in the clear circle of her own, Ayami's face crumpled into her angry bitter expression, one hand on her ample chest, "I... Ayami rejected?" Her fangs popped out... Then there was a tap on her shoulder, she whirled on the intruder to see... A pair of violet eyes and a childish but closed smile. Her lips felt dry but she dared not to lick them in fear of ruining her makeup so she swallowed thickly, a forced smile forming but the man tilted his head to the side with a frown. "Eh? That really doesn't suit you..." Then he straightened up to his 6 feet tall height and tilted his head back while tapping his chin.

"Hmmm was this how Comrade Yao felt when he saw me..." Ivan stopped, he had noticed how Ayami's eyes harden at the name of Yao, he leaned closer to her. So close that she could feel the cold radiating from him, within his violet depths there were gears turning... Slowly. He stepped back with a carefree smile when she gave him a warning growl. But it did not feel like he was back away like a prey should, in fact it felt like he was circling around for the kill.

"Do you hate Yao?" He asked, Ayami felt a cold breeze caress her face... "Y-yes..." She said against her will, her eyes widen when she realized what she had done. She clapped her hands over her mouth. "Why?" The silver haired man continued to interrogate her but she was prepared now, whatever magic or techniques he used... Have no effect on her. She gave him a glare and stormed off.

Unknown to her, the necklace she always tucked safely in her clothes came free and as she walked passed the tall man the golden locket flashed before his calculating eyes. But she left too quickly, Ivan sighed in frustration... His opened hand was just seconds away from tearing the teasing locket off that annoying fox's pale thin throat... Ivan took off his glove, he twirled his pale fingers... Invisible to other people's eyes a quiet breeze quickly returned to its master's hand. Once the faithful breeze was secured Ivan slipped his glove back on.

He brought his fist to his lips, that fox... Looked familiar... His piercing purple eyes easily found the fleeing fox, something else caught his attention... It was the Youkai king who was staring at Ayami with a barely veiled longing and... Something Ivan did not know... Recognition? No it didn't matter... He was the North Wind, Ivan closed his eyes, and everything within winter's reaches was in his domain... And under the relentless cold, everything is laid bare...

Once in the safety of the shadows he cupped his hands as though he was about to take a sip of water from his hands; he blew into his hands. An air sprite was breathed to life, it opened its large dark eyes and clutched the tips of its master's fingers as it drew itself up. Ivan frowned a bit when ice formed all over his new leather gloves but he whispered orders into the sprite's long pointy ears. For air sprites were known to be easily distracted and needed some... Reinforcements but it was quite... Unpleasant and Ivan didn't have the time. The sprite nodded and vanished with a wave...

"Go my little sprite and wake the dragon up..."

* * *

Yao closed his eyes and cringed, waiting for a blow that never came. His golden eyes snapped open, his lips parted slightly in an unladylike fashion... For a lady was not allowed to show her teeth...

In front of him was a black savior, MeiMei's thin hand was trapped in the furious kitsune's grip... At first Kiku didn't interfere with them because he had harbored a foolish jealousy that MeiMei was in love with Yao and was sent away...

_"I-I love you aru!" MeiMei blurbed out, blushing, unable to contain herself any longer. Yao looked at her with sad brown eyes and caught her in his embrace. She leaned her tearful face on his chest, listening to his heart beat, her hand encased with his. Yao pressed his lips on her forehead and murmured "Let us run away! And elope together somewhere, where our love won't be shunned!" MeiMei suddenly push Yao away "No! We cannot! It'll break father's heart!" She turned her head away, "Father would understand aru..."_

_Of course the emperor did not understand, his face red with rage, unable to hold his anger any longer he blew up, "NO! FROM NOW ON MEIMEI WELL BE SENT TO THE YOUKAI KINGDOM AND NEVER TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN UNLESS I ALLOW IT!" Upon hearing the news MeiMei burst into tears while Yao stood there impassively before storming away, "It is all your fault sister... May we never see each other again." He hissed but MeiMei grabbed his arm and begged, "Oh! Don't abandon me! What will I ever do with myself aru?" Yao's graze soften as he clutched his grief-stricken twin, the setting changed into one of the gardens that looked a lot like Kiku's carefully tended garden._

_"Oh MeiMei..." There was love within the stern prince's voice though his gaze was captured by the flowers, "How can I abandon you?" He turned his brown eyes on his weeping sister, "It would be like cutting my heart out and letting it be picked clean by crows!" MeiMei sniffed and leaned closer, "Oh whatever shall we do Yao? Father will not change his mind aru..." Yao hugged her tighter, "Do not be afraid! MeiMei!" He plucked a red peony from the midst of colors, "When you look at flowers, remember me!" MeiMei sniffled a bit and nodded as she accepted his proposal._

_"I will always be yours brother aru..." MeiMei wiped her tears away, Yao nodded and promised, "I promise I'll visit you! I promise I will save you from the Youkais! Just be strong for me, my dearest MeiMei!" Then they began to sing "Magnet" a song of forbidden love..._

Well, Kiku's fears were justified! MeiMei never replied to his feelings... And when she heard that her twin brother was coming she was nervous and kept pacing around in an excited manner... But now Kiku knew better, Yao was nothing more than a bully, a coward...

Brown eyes flashed angrily, "Unhand me at once! This has nothing to do with you!" The fairy prince hissed as he used his puny strength to resist but Kiku's grip was too strong. Kiku narrowed his eyes, this was the fairy hero of the war? Pathetic... Whump! Kiku turned to see MeiMei hug him from behind, tears filled her golden eyes, "D-Don't..." She sobbed, shaking her head. She covered her face, aware that her her makeup was ruined and she must look absolutely frightful. "Me-Yao didn't do anything wrong... I-I... I aru..."

"That's right!" Yao hissed with as much malice he could muster into his voice, Kiku growled, his lips pulled into a snarl but Yao wasn't backing down. In fact he seemed to draw strength from MeiMei's sobs. "What were you about to do?" Kiku hissed back, inches away from the furious prince who countered back with "There's nothing wrong with teaching that thing its rightful place in the family!"

Kiku's eyes widen, "That thing?" He echoed back furiously, "She is your sister! How could you treat so?" Yao looked smug as he replied, "Because she was born a girl... A worthless female..." The way the prince talked about MeiMei made Kiku's blood boiled, "So what if she was born a girl?"

(MeiMei's pov) MeiMei's eyes widen... What did this Youkai say? She heard Yao jerked up in shock too... Where they were from... Women had no power unless their husbands or fathers decided to give it to them... She gave a shakily laugh as she tried to inject sarcasm into her voice, "What? Is there nothing wrong with being born a girl? A mother killer?" She grinned when the kitsune flinched, "A mother killer?" He asked turning to the cowering Yao. "Yes... A child that killed its mother because it existed... Because it was born..." MeiMei's voice was full of self-loathe and anger as images of her own father shrugging her off or ignoring her miserable existence...

How many times... Did her outstretched hand went ignored? Or how many times she was forced to hear children's laughter, especially her twin's, when she was trapped in a cage made of expensive wood and disgusted servants?

"It wasn't her fault..." Kiku's voice stabbed through her dark thoughts, she felt her face go slack with shock. A forced laugh crawled out of her throat like a zombie from its grave, "Ha... Ha ha... Are you stupid?" She jabbed a finger at the fox, "Even... Even father despises m-her!" Her voice only faltered once but the kitsune sensed her weakness and caught her hand.

His face softened with pity and sadness but there was still anger in his eyes, "Poor child..." He stroked MeiMei's hair back, she felt her heart beat speed up and her head lean against his comforting touch... "But that does not mean you can treat MeiMei like this! She is your sister!" Yao felt his heart twinge with guilt when MeiMei's wide eyes sought his.

He hadn't help her... When she begged him...

"I-I..." MeiMei started with her face turned to the side but Kiku continued, "Even though I don't have any siblings I would never treat them so!" MeiMei couldn't tear her eyes off the prince before her... What was this feeling? It filled her with a hot burning feeling that was too soft and kind to be anger or jealousy... Her skin burst into a red color that matched her outfit. She took a step back in vain to calm herself but...

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" MeiMei, nearly shrieking, said. Her hand threw up in front of her flustered face, "I-I've seen the errors of my ways!" She quickly added to keep that fox away from her, anything to keep him... "Sorry!" She threw in just to pacify the angry demon, his anger must be what...

"Leave my brother alone aru!" Yao shouted, standing between them, he glared at Kiku's bewilder face. "He said he was sorry aru!" Yao lowered his eyes with a pained expression, "I was the one in the wrong... I-I was being unreasonable... I wanted to go home even though... I-I was the one who made a mess of things aru..." Yao murmured feeling his face heat under the kitsune's gaze.

Then Yao felt a small hand touch his shoulder, Yao turned to his now calmer twin, "I'm fine now... I was just upset..." Yao blinked and grabbed MeiMei's elbows when her legs began to give out underneath her. A smile presented itself shyly on Yao's powdered face, his sister, for all her bravo, was still a sheltered princess. MeiMei kept her brown eyes down like noble lady, a piece of Yao's sleeve was in between her fingers, "Y-You can go home..."

Yao blinked "I..." He stopped himself from asking if he could return back to his princely self. MeiMei straightened up and smoothed her uniform, her eyes cold and distant but her lips curved up in a warm smile. "Come sister, let us return home for a week" She turned her eyes on Kiku, "If the youkai prince allows it," Kiku froze, he saw Yao's amber eyes begging, his hands curled into fists, "Y-Yes... You may." He turned his head aside, shadowed look.

MeiMei kept her smile and continued as she grabbed her twin's cold hands tightly with her warm ones. "Oh how late it is!" She said glancing at the setting sun with birdlike movements, "We have much to talk about my dear sister!" She pulled Yao down the hall to the exit where the rest of the party members were exiting. Yao gave Kiku one last look before surrendering to MeiMei's headstrong pulls.

Kiku could not put on a happy or controlled face so he refused to look at Yao, who left with a troubled expression. MeiMei's brown eyes followed Kiku with longing so she did not notice her fiance brush past her save for a flash of tan cloth fluttering in her view.

Ivan pulled his scarf tighter with a smile but then his face blanked into shock when he saw Yao and MeiMei entering the same carriage. His mouth dropped open, no! His plans! For a moment he lost control over his air sprites so they sprung free, freezing everything they touched. Ivan growled menacingly, the sprites quickly returned, bringing snippets of conversations with them.

"Don't look so down, we'll come back." MeiMei's voice echoed in a tiny sprite's arms, Ivan smiled and patted the little creature. "Do come back soon, my dear Yao-Yao..." He murmured to himself as snow settled around him, he closed his violet eyes... His fiance wasn't as boring as he thought... All she needed was a little freedom...

* * *

"MeiMei aru..." Yao started finally, it's been 3 hours since they left the party and... Kiku... "Shhh!" MeiMei said staring out of the carriage window as though she couldn't get enough of the outside world... Maybe she couldn't...

Yao slammed his palms on his lap and shouted, "When? I've been waiting since forever just to talk to you aru!" MeiMei's eyes rolled over to her flustered brother, lazily. She gave a small sigh before answering, "Fine... What do you want to talk about dear brother?" Sarcasm oozed out of her smooth voice. She didn't like being bossed around...

"W-When will I get my identity back?" Yao said, trying to voice his desire nicely but no amount of sweet or polite words would make MeiMei move... "Why should I?" She snapped back, "I am finally free!"

"No you aren't..." Yao answered softly, "What?" MeiMei screamed pulling one of Yao's locks, her eyes wild, "You're the one everyone loves! Even in a faraway kingdom full of youkais that despise fairies you! You managed to thrive there!" She grabbed Yao's collar though her trembling hands lacked the strength, "At first I wanted you to feel the same loneliness like me! But...!"

Yao brushed her hair back and held her close, just like when they were innocent and young. "I'm sorry aru..."

"No, you're not... You just want me to switch back..." MeiMei's hands gripped tighter.

"No... I am sorry... Over the time there I... I learned about how you might've felt aru..."

"Fine..." MeiMei grimaced even she... She could hear the ring of truth echoing in her brother's words, she forced herself to lock up all the resentment...

_While all the servants were busy with Yao's tantrums, MeiMei remained by the queen's bedside as she twisted and turned her head side to side in pain. She tried to hold the sweating woman's hand but she tore it out of MeiMei's grasp every time a spasm of pain tore through her frail form. MeiMei sat there patiently and even aided the midwife when there were no servants to help because of Yao. She even watched the midwife pull her baby brother from the Queen's womb and pass the tiny screaming piny bundle._

_When she held her hands out to hold the newborn prince the queen passed the baby into the emperor's hands eagerly, her eyes shining even though she was tired from giving birth. The emperor looked at the screaming Im Yong Soo without expression, "Is he not beautiful?" The queen whispered breathlessly, her fingers twitching in fear and nervousness, MeiMei reached over to comfort the queen but..._

_"Look Yao," The towering emperor said, leaning down, so the short prince could see his new brother, "Hmmm he's very noise aru!" The emperor chuckled as the queen tried to sit up, "My prince! He's..." The emperor held the screaming child closer to Yao, "Do you want to hold him?" Yao winkled his nose in distaste, "No, Imperial father."_

_The emperor laughed again as he stepped closer to the bed, MeiMei perked up, is imperial father going to let her...? No... The emperor swept past her outstretched hands and plopped the plump babe into the weary Queen's arms. "Grow strong Im Yong Soo!" Chuckling he continued, "Look at those lungs! He'll be a feisty loud boy alright!" The Queen beamed under the Emperor's praise while servants took this as a cue to fawn over the royal baby._

_In the middle of the room, isolated, MeiMei stood there with her hands held out for attention that'll never be hers... A choked laugh slipped out of her constricted throat... A boy's laughter mingled with everyone else's..._

"I'll return your identity but.." MeiMei sat up, her expression cold, "But that prince... The kitsune... Is mine!"

* * *

**Sorry guys for making MeiMei a bad guy... But review! Guys! If you want fast updates review! I need to think about how I'm going to go with the story! I don't know if I'm doing it right or not!**


	15. I miss you

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters  
**

**So tell me or pm me which of these chapter is your favorite and why? Doesn't have to be an essay or paragrah just a few sentences will be fine...**

**Anyway I'm kind of busy so here's a chapter in advance!  
**

* * *

_"But that prince... The kitsune... Is mine!"_

What? Kiku? Yao's mind was completely blank... "Why?" Yao asked blinking, MeiMei froze, was that a blush he saw?! She turned her head away and sat back, with her arms crossed, "It is of no concern of yours!" With her nose still pointed in the air, she gave Yao a stabbing glare, "Well? Deal or no deal?"

Yao sat back, his hands clasped tightly, "I-I don't know..." Was he willing to trade... Kiku for... His happiness, no, not happiness... Although it was hard and painful back at the Youkai Kingdom but he was happy! Yao's lips trembled, why is it so hard to say yes? He forced himself to remember how horrible and annoying it was to stay in a kingdom full of youkais and spoiled bratty princes... Hey! He got kidnapped by smelly ogres on the first night! (Refer to chapter 2).

But! "Sure aru..." Yao said with a careless shrug, relief filled his voice, "I thought I'd never return home aru..." Yao brushed his hair to the side, off his neck, and looked out of the window with a happy smile plastered on his face. Yao closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he could almost hear Im Yong Soo's annoying voice and Hong Kong's impassive voice in the air...

* * *

It's been a week already... But MeiMei still didn't return... Did she really hate this place so much? Kiku threw open the windows and leaned out a bit. His hair was getting to long... And after the party incident... Ayami hasn't come to see him and he didn't feel compelled to see her. In fact he feels...

Kiku's fingers curled as a cold breeze tickled his hand; he sighed and stopped leaning out of the window. He brushed his bangs aside, they were getting too long, and paced around his plain room. "It's so cold..." Kiku said as he stared, absent-mindly, at his little puffs of foggy breaths. He looked down and curled his tail around himself; his arms instinctively wrapped around his thin form. "It's so cold without you MeiMei..."

Then his eyes widen, he clapped his paws over his traitorous mouth. A blush burned across his face, he looked around with his black furry ears twisting back and forth for any witness. He didn't hear anything but the wind howling around and it sounded suspiciously like laughter but it must be his imagination... Yes, his imagination...

He lowered his hands and sat down on the ground, "I miss you... Please come back..." Kiku whispered to the cloudy sky, he blushed and drew his knees up, ignoring all the wrinkles and crinkles he made on his kimono. "I-I promise I won't make fun of y-you again..." He forced out even though the said person wasn't here at all to hear it, but Kiku forced himself to say it over and over as if it could make MeiMei come back...

After a while he just laid on his side, staring at the open window. All his school work just piled up and ignored behind him, he laid his cheek against his forearm. He held his fist out and slowly, finger by finger, let a flash of silver dangle out. It was one of those expensive trinkets that merchants, from the west and north, sold. They told him girls like this kind of stuff...

_"A girl, eh?" The dirty man said, Kiku pulled his cowl tighter when the man leaned closer, wagging his chubby cheeks. "Yes, a girl!" Kiku hissed backing away, this is why he disliked lower class demons who can't make a living through granting wishes or something along those lines. He pulled his scarf higher over his face, "I only want something that'll make her happy..." He mumbled but the merchant heard him and grinned "So what kind of girl is she?" He asked as he mused over his merchandise.  
_

_Kiku paused and blushed deeply to the merchant's amusement, he looked away, "S-She's... really beautiful and she has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen..." Kiku blushed again and drew deeper into his cloak, "But she's really stupid! She cries all the time and and and..." The merchant was laughing at him! How dare he! Kiku was about to incinerate his sorry pathetic self but then the merchant wiped the tears out of his eyes and held up a finger. "Wiat I've got just the thing for you!"  
_

_He dove into that tiny little wagon of his, with his fat self. Kiku was amazed but when the merchant appeared with a tiny box in his hand, Kiku frowned. Such a small box? Was it one of those cheap England magic fairy granting wishes boxes? Urgh, he highly doubt MeiMei would like it if she found one of her subjects trapped in a box and forced to grant one wish so it can be free.  
_

_What a waste of time... Kiku sighed, he was about to leave but the merchant opened the box to show a simple chain necklace with a strangely cut stone attached to it. "Hmmm?" Kiku wondered, tilting his head to the side, he suddenly clutched his cowl. He couldn't let anyone see his ears!__"W-What is it?" Kiku snapped while fending off the merchant's advances, the merchant had a sly grin on, "You don't know?" _  


___Kiku blushed deeper while clutching his money pouch tighter, he had noticed how the merchant's eyes never stray far from his money pouch. Kiku quickly glanced around to see most of the merchants and shop keepers kept glancing at his golden money pouch. He lifted it up and rotated carefully, there was nothing wrong with it... Well none that he could see... And there was no royal crest or seal on it so why is everyone staring at him? Did he break some commoner tradition or custom?  
_

___"Well considering how you're of noble birth..."  
_

___"What?!" Kiku shouted, annoyed at the fact the fool of a demon thought he was a noble! He was a ROYAL!  
_

___"I mean like your formal speech and snobby-obby attitude plus your" Drool "Golden Money pouch... Totally gave you away..." The merchant cooed, without taking his eyes off the money pouch. Kiku sighed and rubbed his temples, at least the goblin didn't figure out that he was a prince... If anyone caught him out here... Let's not talk about it.  
_

___"Forget that! What is that?" Kiku asked.  
_

___"A trinket common in the north..." The merchant closed his sweaty palms over the glittering stone, "Concentrate on what you like and the stone will mold itself into whatever shape of your desire but of course the color does not change." A money pouch shape appeared in the merchant's green palm. Kiku frowned.  
_

___"So how much?"  
_

Kiku covered his face in shame... He gave his whole week of allowance for this necklace... But... Kiku stared at the little necklace, it was in the shape of a panda's head... If it could make MeiMei smile then he's fine with it, a rare smile graced his lips. He really wanted to see her...

* * *

Sitting a carriage, was a pretty princess wearing a passionate red cheongsam with white and pink cherry blossoms decorating it. "Are you sure that this is what" MeiMei blushed "Kiku likes?" She asked a golden mirror, the face mirrored her own but instead of having his hair down he had his hair tied in a loose pony tail. MeiMei held the mirror away at arm's length and asked "Are you sure?"

Yao rolled his eyes, "Yes, MeiMei, I've already told you everything I know about Kiku..."

MeiMei nodded satisfied as the mirror reverted back to its smokey surface, she put the mirror down and wrapped it carefully. For this mirror was a magic heirloom, given to her by her late grandmother

_"What a pitiful child..." A raspy voice said..._

Somewhere back in the fairy palace, Yao sat in his room, staring at the golden mirror before him. His face distorted in its foggy depths, even though distorted, Yao could see the frown on his face. He touched the mirror lightly then with his free hand he touched his cheek.

"Why do I feel so sad?" Yao asked, the playfulness from before was gone, leaving a sad empty tone.

A finger retreated from the mirror and played around with his pony tail, round and round the dark silky braid went around the pale finger.

"I miss you aru..."

So fast did the words leave his mouth, Yao clapped his hand over his mouth in shame, "How could I think of such things?" He murmured louder than the previous statement as if it would drown out his treacherous words.

"I have things to do aru!" Yao said, smacking his head over and over. As he left his room, a medium sized mouthless cat plush fell from its perch, a cloud of dust flew up.

* * *

**Review please!**


	16. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty  
**

**So tell me or pm me which of these chapter is your favorite and why? Doesn't have to be an essay or paragrah just a few sentences will be fine...**

**Short chapter and nothing big going on yet...**

**Warning: Ivan and Toris will be in this chapter but there's nothing serious about it... No abuse.**

**Anyway Italic means memories/recalls  
**

**Animexpert Shizen:Thanks for answering my question!  
**

**Mag: Thanks for your review!  
**

* * *

Kiku hid the newest edition of hello kitty behind his back. He ruffled its clean, short fur with a smile on his face. He blushed deeply, he had gotten better... His fingers were almost completely cut free. He paused then his thin fingers twisted around the thin silver chain, down his fingers went... Until it reached the dangling panda head. Kiku smiled, it was matched the outfit he made for the newest doll. There has been slight changes like a rounder head, larger eyes and slightly shorter whiskers...

_"Owww..." Kiku hissed in a drawn out tone, he stopped his work and sucked on his pointer finger. He sat back and nibbled gently on his finger until the pain subsided. He tried to pick up the needle but he realized the hard way people never ever leave needles lying around, because they'll jab you when you least expected. A yowl pierced the starry night when Kiku found the wayward needle with his foot. Oh this was going to be a long long long night..._

Well the new and improved Hello Kitty still had the hello kitty charm... Well that's what he thought, he needed to see MeiMei's reaction. The doll had a cute chubby black and white panda outfit and Kiku pulled out a mini closet with a simple yet modern design. He opened the tiny doors to reveal many outfits: a cow costume, a pink dress with removable straps, pink stripped shirt with buttons and etc.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Kiku played around with the trinket, tink tink tink... He couldn't sit still because MeiMei was coming today! He was so happy, after days of interrogating that slimy frog... MeiMei was coming home... er um his home... Kiku threw the doll up in the air over and over like an overjoyed kid who got his favorite toy for Christmas.

Unable to control himself he kissed the doll where it's lips should've been, beaming, Kiku whispered to the doll quietly as if he was entrusting a deep secret. "MeiMei's coming back!"

Eryong slapped his forehead, damn that kitsune's still going on about it. When Eryong first got the message that the true MeiMei was coming, he danced around for joy. That proud little prince just stared at the message, he snatched out of Eryong's long webbed fingers (damn his slippery fingers!). He stared at that little scrap of fancy paper with that little impassive but his ebony eyes glittered and glowed with joy, that kitsune definitely fell for Yao, er, MeiMei.

* * *

Bam! A table flipped over, harsh sounds of breathing was heard, furious violet eyes flashed. "How dare!" Ivan roared but cut his voice off sharply, he rubbed his temples... "Lithuania..." Ivan said, when the short brown haired man failed to appear, Ivan slammed his fist on the table and roared "LITHUANIA!"

Ivan covered his face, "Come here! Come here right now! Something's gone terribly wrong!"

"What is it?" A wavering voice asked from the door way, a pale frightened man peeked in, to see the tall North Wind sitting on a chair slumped over.

"Yao... Comrade Yao has gone terribly soft!" Ivan moaned, remembering the events his little air sprite told him gleefully...

* * *

MeiMei kept her head high and her eyes straight, she did not want them to know that she was not Yao. She walked with ease and grace that was instilled in her from the moment she could walk and talk. She could not understand why all the castle's servants stare at her so... Was her steps not of perfect stride? Was her make up placed correctly?

"MeiMei! MeiMei! MeiMei!" A voice full of relief and uncontainable joy ran down the hall, MeiMei turned her head, feeling the headdress clink together in a wind chime like sound. A blush stole over her pale face, so dark that the powder on her face could not hide it. Oh how sweet was that voice... She could hear him sing those soft, soothing traditional songs that sing of nature and elegant things like that...

"Wait! What is that behind your back?" MeiMei said stepping back, her finger pointing at something white peeking out. Kiku paused, his brows furrowed in confusion. His head tilted to the side, was MeiMei's voice always like this? Hmmm Maybe puberty, yes, puberty... Kiku smiled softly as he blushed and looked at his feet. His excitement somewhat subdued.

"Ah... I made... I ah..." Kiku, unable to find the reins to control his tongue, just thrusted the Panda Hello Kitty doll into the fairy princess' arms.

"I made this for you!" He blurbbed out, he peeked from his long bangs to see her reaction... His face fell, MeiMei held the doll by its ear, with her noise winkled in disgust.

"Ah, how plain... And childish..." She disliked pandas... They remind her of her annoying twin brother, stupid and sluggish...

Kiku was happy that he did not cut his hair because it kept MeiMei from seeing his face. MeiMei sensing the tense and uncomfortable atmosphere, oh yeah, her stupid twin loved cute things and girly stuff... Even though he tries to cover it up with his manly achievements... Her lips involuntarily curled.

"Ah I mean it's so cute!" She gushed as she wrapped her arms the doll and jumped around for joy. Kiku stood up and forced a smile on his face, MeiMei must've been scold and lectured to be more lady like... Yes that must be it! Or else... Smile Kiku! Eryong sensed something off about the kitsune prince, like a dark aura thinly trailing the grinning kitsune.

Of course MeiMei did not notice because this was her first time seeing Kiku smile and it overwhelmed her. She put a hand on her chest, feeling the crazy flapping of her beating heart. A cute blush appeared on her cheeks, Kiku gave a small gasp... How adorable she looked blushing like that... His smile evolved into his happy genuine smile. His heart sped up at the sight of MeiMei blushing, after all this was what he loved most about MeiMei...

"Don't ever leave me okay?" Kiku murmured as he drew MeiMei in his arms, though embarrassed, it had been so long since he held...

* * *

Ivan's fingers ran though his messy hair, the tips of it began to turn back into wind, his eyes glassy and blank. "That was what the air sprite said..." Ivan whimpered, Lithuania nodded timidly, he asked over Ivan's sobs.

"Ah... So why are you so sad?"

Ivan glared at Lithuania cowering behind his clip board. "Ah I'm so sorry! Don't kill me please!"

Ivan turned back and rested his chin on his large hands, "Yao and I fought in the war, da?"

Toris nodded and offered a weak, "Da...?"

Ivan nodded and continued, tearing up. "So I wanted Comrade Yao to stop being a sissy and be the man he once was!"

Ivan thumped a hand on his chest, suddenly he fell forward to the horror of Toris. He ran to stop the Russian's descent but Ivan righted himself up. Toris unconsciously closed his eyes and braced himself for Ivan's weight but instead, he felt a slimy wet object in his hands. He was about to squeeze it but...

"Ah please don't squeeze my heart, it's sensitive da?" Ivan said in his cute child like voice, Toris gave a yelp and nearly dropped his heart. Luckily for him, Ivan had faster reflexes than his stature allowed. With a smile Ivan popped his beating heart back into his chest, Toris stood there dumbly with his hands still out.

"Ah Toris I have no candy for you da?" Ivan said, misinterpreting the smaller man's shock for candy. Toris just stood there as Ivan pushed his hands down while brushing pass him. Toris finally got over his shock, his hands clutched his stomach

"Ah! I forgot, bye bye friend!" Ivan chirped with his head sticking out of the pale blue door, Toris nearly jumped out of skin in terror, "Ah yes... Ah friend... Yes um bye..." Toris said weakly to Ivan's joy, for he always wanted a friend. Once Toris was sure that Ivan was gone, he shivered in disgust and fear. The man's heart was cold as solid ice!

In the hallway Ivan touched his chest, it was cold... After all the essence of of winter was within his heart. Sudden a whining noise buzzed near his ear, Ivan stopped and listened to his minion's report. A smile bloomed on his face sinisterly like a flower of evil,

"MeiMei is MeiMei da?" He asked, the air spirit nodded rapidly and gestured excitedly with its long pencil thin arms.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I finished my hw early so I could upload this! For now the chapters will be short but I'm make them longer soon... Sorry...**


	17. Only Hello Kitty Knows

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty  
**

**So tell me or pm me which of these chapter is your favorite and why? Doesn't have to be an essay or paragrah just a few sentences will be fine...**

**... I just found out how many mistakes I've made after the night I posted the last chapter... Good thing I fixed some of them...**

**After debating for awhile I decided Toris aka Lithuania will be human! Plus as promised super long chapter! Well not super long but still long!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best and fastest reviewer/supporter Animexpert-Shizen! Tons of hello kitties for you!**

**Review people! The reason why I've been updating so quickly is because of reviews! I run on reviews! It tells me what you guys like and what you want to see more of.**

* * *

Yao squealed with glee as he pounced on the shopping cart, his hands tightly gripping the red plastic bar and his feet firmly planted on the cart's axles. All around him were rows and rows of Hello Kitties staring at him as though they were welcoming him to their secret palace. Yao felt his eyes tear up, he covered his mouth, overcome by emotions he just rolled past their pristine white forms silently.

He mouthed to each and every one of the lovely beauties "I loooooovvvvve yoooooouuuuu!" He dragged out as each Hello Kitty giggled and waved at the passing prince. As Yao rolled past them before stopping sharply with a skid. "Whoa aru!" Yao said, he hopped off the shopping cart that seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. He didn't care!

He finally remembered why he was here! He was here to buy and collect all of these lovelies! He shove his arms into the impossibly thick shelves and swept the hello kitties off their feet into his cart. He laughed gleefully and danced around as he grew pickier and pickier.

No this hello kitty was no good! Its nose wasn't the right yellow... Oh this hello kitty wasn't right... After awhile the discard was big as a mountain, Yao glanced at his cart and began to dig through all the Hello Kitties, frantically.

"No this one's no good! And this one too aru!" Yao cried in despair, but they were all fine before! Yao turned his head to see the farthest Hello Kitty turning into an ugly lump version of itself before collapsing into a form that was very similar to Eryong's cat plushie. Yao cried out in horror as the wave of Eryong's ugly excuse of a cat corruption swept closer and closer. Yao quickly latched himself on the shopping cart and charged into the bubbly, sparkly, pretty Hello Kitty aura.

He had to find the shop clerk, fast! He wanted to buy all of these plushies before they all go bad! There! The clerk, with his back facing the panting Yao, was calmly clicking price tags on the Hello Kitty merchandise and putting the adorable kitties into the boxes

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUU!" Yao hollered as he slammed the brakes down on the abused cart, when he realized the cart was about to smash into the clerk's cashier. He quickly twist the the handle around so he skid toward the cashier in hazardous manner. The poor plushies nearly fell out of the cart. Yao turned his back to see how far the ugly cat plushies advanced but it stopped, Yao gave a sigh of relief but then he gulped when he saw the clean white floor marred with burn rubber tire marks...

Hopefully the clerk didn't notice... Yep the clerk didn't notice at all, he just bent down and swept his long black bangs to one side as he tagged another doll. For some strange reason... Yao's heart felt happy... His face soften into one of peace, a unconscious smile glazed over his lips. Yao let go of the once dear shopping cart, all the hello kitties murmuring in the background could not hold his attention...

All he could focus on was that silly cashier working, he rubbed his amber eyes, wha? Was that cat- no fox ears on that man's head... And a fluffy and cuddly fox tail? Yes it was! Yao took a slow step forward and pressed his palms on the marble desk. The cashier ignored Yao, not because he was being rude but because Yao didn't say his name...

For a moment Yao froze, should he say it? Did he want the cashier see him? Yao touched his face, he felt so naked without MeiMei's mask or disguise. Yao opened his mouth then closed it retreating, a gloved hand pressed against his shoulder blade stopped Yao.

"Get a grip da?" A voice said, yielding no chances of escape or defeat, it pushed Yao forward.

Yao's lips felt dry so he licked them and took a deep breath, "K-Kiku aru..."

The cashier stopped what he was doing and put the tagger down, he stood up. Kiku turned around, his hair creating a messy but beautiful halo around his head, a jubilant smile that stole Yao's breath for a moment.

"Yes, Yao?" Kiku asked with the serene smile on his face, Yao felt his throat close up. He did not know how sweet it sounded when Kiku said his name...

He swallowed thickly, "Are you... Not angry aru?"

Kiku hummed a bit as he began to scan the kitty items, "No, but I wished you'd tell me the truth..."

Yao clutched his chest, "But! Wouldn't you feel disgusted" Yao clutched the side of his face with one hand "Kissing a man?"

Kiku tapped his chin and tilted his head back with a carefree smile, he reached and pulled Yao over the desk with a tight grip on his collar. Yao gave an audible gasp.

"Maybe... But it's you who I love," Kiku leaned closer to Yao, their faces only inches apart, his breath tickled you's cheek, sending shivers down his spine. "And it's you whom I kissed. Like. This." With that Kiku pressed his soft lips against Yao's.

Although it was just a small press of the lips, when they separated, Yao was gasping for air. Kiku smiled and parted his lips slightly, "Yao-san" Yao felt himself shiver from Kiku's smooth husky voice saying his name, again. "Do you love me?"

Yao stared at Kiku's face, Yao opened his mouth and said "Yes, I love you aru..."

Kiku beamed and leaned closer with the ease and seductive grace of a panther, "So none of these are good..." Kiku picked up all the kitty plushies and tossed them aside, Yao gave a short-lived protest but Kiku silenced him with a look.

"Look I made it just for you!" Kiku said holding a Hello Kitty wearing a panda outfit, bandages were wrapped around his fingers. Yao's lips trembled, Kiku that spoiled devil of a kitsune... Made him another Hello Kitty even though he wasn't... That good at sewing. Yao felt tears prickle his amber eyes...

"For me aru?" Yao asked tentatively,

Kiku nodded with mock sterness, Yao smiled and began to laugh happily as he held the doll his arms. He turned to Kiku's waiting face and beamed happily and said with ease, "I love you, Kiku aru..."

* * *

*Snap* Yao touched his face and felt wet streaks on his pale face. He wiped the tears off and wrinkled his nose in disgust when he felt his tears snaking down the sides of his head. It was a dream... A beautiful and happy dream but still a dream. Yao covered his face. He gritted his teeth before sitting up, slamming his hands into the soft pillow...

What was he doing? He gave up Kiku didn't he? And he thought about it logically and made his move carefully, didn't he? So then why? Yao threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling, why? He covered his closed eyes with his palms, so why did he feel so empty?

"ANNNNIIIIKKKKIII!" A young boyish voice hollered, Yao slumped over in despair... It's too early... Yao thought when he looked at the paling sky. Yao felt a heavy body pounce, well more like plowed into his body. Yao gave a weak grunt that quickly escalated into a horrified shriek, when he felt groping hands fondle his chest.

"STOP THAT IM YONG SOOOOOO!" Yao hollered, his voice rising to a defeating shriek, but it did nothing to stop the perverted little prince. The boy rubbed his cheek on Yao's back, relishing the feel of smooth silk on warm and soft skin.

"Ahhh aniki... You breasts are mine..." Im Yong Soo murmured to Yao's utmost disgust. Yao felt goosebumps run down his skin, he shivered,

"Ah ah ah ah..." Yao chattered out, unable to voice his feelings.

"Stop your vulgar acts, Yong..." An impassive voice said, Im Yong Soo turned to glare at his youngest brother who somehow looked more mature than he. Hong Kong crossed his arms with his hands stuck inside of his sleeves. He gave Yao a small bow before rushing over to Yao's unoccupied side.

"Ge Ge (Big Brother) please teach me of the customs of the Youkai palace." Hong Kong asked, being the more diplomatic of the siblings, he snuck a blank stare at Im Yong Soo's infuriated face.

"Baka aniki!" Im Yong Soo said slamming his hands up and down like a gorilla, "He just wants to take you away from me daze~~~!"

Hong Kong stuck his tongue out at Yong because it took stupid acts to deal with stupid people. Yao rubbed his temples with both hands, he had forgotten how overbearing the two brothers were. It's a wonder that his hair was still black and nice under their competitiveness. Back and forth they bartered and attacked each other with words and gestures.

Ignoring the impassive voice and the loud voice that always ended with a "daze~~~", Yao was dreaming of the happier times. An emotionless expression but cute furry ears flicking around and fluffy-uffy tail swishing in content...

"Kiku aru..." Yao sighed, to the shock of his siblings. Im Yong Soo crashed onto his knees, next to Yao. His expression was of a puppy rejected.

"What? Aniki? Who is this Kiku? You promised me you'd marry me daze~~~!" He whined, Hong Kong's lips twitched and jabbed his barely controlled voice,

"Bèn dàn (Stupid egg aka Idiot)" Hong Kong said simply, folding his hands, "Kiku is the prince of the Youkai empire, known for his cold and sadistic nature."

Soo sat there with his mouth dropped open, "Mueos (What)?" He turned his chocolate brown eyes on Yao who was blushing furiously.

"Eh? What is this?" Hong Kong asked pulling a dusty Hello Kitty out of the crevice between the shelves. He smiled at it, a rare smile, "Waaah very cute!" Hong Kong complimented,

Korea just stuck his nose in the air and said, "Pssh it's so girly and ugly, I can invent better stuff than that!"

Yao, silent, suddenly made an uncharacteristic cry and snatched the dusty neglected plushie out of the shocked prince's hands.

"Don't touch it aru!" Yao held it tightly, "It's mine!" He shouted, both Hong and Soo just sat there dumbly in surprise. It was just a doll, why so upset?

"Eh? Baka Aniki! It's just a doll I can invent you a better one daze~!" Im Yong Soo said, trying hard not to whine because it was a serious mattter, he reached for the doll but Yao shielded it with his thin body.

"Don't touch it!" Yao repeated, muffled, his face pressed deeply against the doll's firm body. He sought Kiku's musky scent deperately, this was all he had of Kiku... Even though he ignored this doll and denied his feelings... He couldn't bear it! He couldn't bear to see his doll in someone else's hands.

During this time, Im Yong Soo sat on his butt with a stupid expression that Hong Kong wouldn't have hesitated to take a picture of but Hong Kong shared his dumbfounded expression. What was so special about that plain doll with a bow on its ear? Hong Kong, being the sensible of the two, stood and brushed his clothes; tapped Im Yong Soo and promptly dragged the loud prince out of the room.

Soo protested loudly but his mind wasn't even in it, whether he grumble in coherent or related did not matter. Why was Aniki so sad?

After the door slammed shut and Hong's questioning eyes were gone, Yao let his tears show. The doll stared at him with its blank button eyes, wet droplets pelted its face, washing the dust off its short fur. He loved Kiku... And there was nothing he could do about it. Unless... Yao glanced down... Near his pillow was a scroll from MeiMei...

* * *

Ivan held his hands out as a air sprite danced and weaved expertly through Ivan's thick fingers. The little spirit held a white chalk, that was almost as big as its body, in its arms. It waited erratically for Ivan's next order, its large dew like eyes blinking rapidly and its spiny wings flapping a million miles a minute.

"Zaaahhh..." It buzzed while whizzing around. Ivan tapped his chin thoughtfully, he turned to the bounded Lithuania behind.

Toris had a large bump, size of an egg on the side of his head... No, not because Ivan beat him... Well not really... What happened was:

_"Ja!" A overly cheerful voice bursted into the room followed by towering figure, Toris gave an unmanly yelp when he saw Ivan in his bed room. Toris drew the thin blankets tighter over himself, "Eeeep!"_

_Ivan blinked and tilted his head as he patted his trench coat around, "Eh? Where is it?" He mumbled quizzically while Toris peeked from the covers._

_He spotted a large bundle of ropes near Ivan's feet, it was definitely not his... Why the heck would he own a thick rope? He was a slave for Pete's sake!_

_"Is..." Swallow, "Is it that what you're looking for?" A dreaded feeling settled in his weak stomach, Toris' quivering finger pointed at the rope, Ivan beamed at him happily._

_"Da!" Ivan swiftly picked it up with his wind magic, the rope hovered a few inched over his hands. Toris shrank deeper into the bed, "Wh-What are you going to do with that?" He asked weakly._

_"Oh to tie you up of course!" Ivan explained in the same tone a **normal** person would've used to talk about what they like to do with favorite pets. Toris blinked, not comprehending until he was thrown in the air by a crazy air sprite. His bare toes curled against the sudden onslaught of cold air, his pajamas ruffled, revealed his thin goosebumped torso._

_"Eeeeek!" He squealed but was cut short when the rope tighten around him, bounding him tightly like spring roll. Toris struggled against the tight bonds as the air sprite carried him over to its grinning master. Ivan promptly tossed Toris over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes._

_"Noooo! Stop! Save me! Someone Anyone!" He shrieked throwing his head back, feeling his neck muscles stretched to its limit. Toris suddenly flopped limply on Ivan's board shoulder when he felt Ivan's fist connect to his stomach._

_Gasp for breath, Toris saw his chance as Ivan walked toward the doorway. "Help-" Bang! Toris had accidentally slammed his poor head on the door way arch, earning a nice bruise and a blackout for his hard work..._

Toris chewed bitterly on a lock of hair, tears of shame and regret rolled down his cheeks like a waterfall... Darn...

"You okay da?" Ivan asked looking at the very much awake human. Seeing that Toris could muster up a watery smile, satisfied, Ivan turned back to the black board. Toris looked around the Icy room, the walls were made by Ice and snow, the desks and chair littering around the room looked a lot like student desks. Why in the world did Ivan have a classroom in his palace?

Ivan noticing Toris' confused looks, he turned back to the helpless human, "Hmmm is my classroom not right?"

Toris turned his pale face to the smiling north wind. "Um... Not really... Where's the students?" He asked afraid, did the north wind eat people? Hope not...

"Eh? Yes... Students... Why didn't I think of that? No wonder why it felt strange just sitting here!" Ivan said clapping his hands, suddenly swarms of air sprites popped up with bundles of snow in their twig like arms. Ivan snapped his fingers and wala... Toris was sitting in a classroom full of snow men. He glanced around, his teeth chattering and his lips turning blue.

Ivan sensing the human's discomfort remembered that humans got cold easily and died of it, a giggle escaped Ivan's lips, he remembered how shocked he was to find out humans weren't like bears who got fat and lazy when winter came. In fact they get skinnier! Ivan shrugged off his trench coat and wrapped it nicely around Toris who immediately felt warmer.

"Ah, thank you..." Toris said gratefully, his green eyes seeking Ivan's purple ones. His eyes traveled up Ivan's muscular torso to his childish face. He shivered, not from the cold but from something else.

"Eh? You're still cold? How troublesome humans are!" Ivan quickly summoned his air sprites back but Toris shook his head, "No, I'm not cold!"

Ivan wrinkled his forehead cutely, "Hmmm... Humans shiver when they're not cold, da?"

"Um yeah da..." Toris echoed, Ivan nodded and returned to the board. Ivan had a simple sketch of Yao's head in chibi form and MeiMei's too. Above the fairies was an ugly distorted drawing of a thing with triangles on its head. Toris tilted his head, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to think of a way to make Yao manlier and I really really really don't want to marry MeiMei..." Ivan replied, Toris tilted his head, MeiMei?

"Um... Why not?" Toris asked, his curiosity overcame his fear, besides Ivan never ever really harmed him even though stories he'd heard of depicted the north wind as a villain.

"Because she's boring... She just sits there and smile in an ugly boring way... Ahhh... Yao-Yao has such an interesting and cute pout~~~" Ivan said dreamily, his purple eyes twinkling... Toris felt a twinge of something in his heart but it was unpleasant.

"Um yeah... About Yao manlier... What are you going to do?" Toris asked quivering, Ivan hummed to himself as he sketched more stuff on the board, that looked suspiciously like sunflowers.

"Sunflowers... Nice yum warm sunflowers..."

Toris smacked his head on the desk, was the North Wind really that easily distracted and silly? Oh this was gonna be a long day and night...

* * *

MeiMei sat there across from Kiku, a frown marred her pretty face. After the doll episode, Kiku has remained aloof and impassive toward her, in fact every time he took a sniff he'd frown and rub his nose as if her scent annoyed him. She had put on peony scent perfume! It should have been enough to mask her plum blossom scent. She was planning to wean Kiku of her brother's peony scent gradually but the more she smelled of plum blossoms the more Kiku moved away.

In the beginning he clambered to sit next to her during meal time which she accepted with a cool and controlled grace of noble women. To this which he frowned, damn Yao for his stupidness! When she began to put less peony scent perfume, Kiku would stare at her quizzically before wrinkling his nose and backing away, to MeiMei's shock and disappointment. Was his nose that good?

She stared at her near empty bottle of peony scent perfume, this was said to be one of the best! Yet still Kiku could smell the plum blossom scent on her! Nowadays she practically drown herself in the hateful peony scent.

She needed more peony scent perfume! Soon! She couldn't go and buy it in the streets because Youkais do not like fairies and she refuse to consort herself with such low class creatures. Plus if Kiku sent anyone or he, himself, accompanied her, they would find out her true scent is not of peonies. Her frown deepened, she had been forced, yes, Forced! To send a message to her twin brother Yao to help her obtain more peony scent perfume... Hopefully he would get the message and arrive on time before the perfume is all gone... Her love life was endangered!

All that could be heard on the royal tale was the sound of chewing and chopsticks picking food up daintily. While all around laughter and conversation could be heard, even Eryong was laugh and dancing on the table drunkenly, the table in which Kiku and MeiMei resided was silent. Kiku's back jolted straight up, his chopsticks clanged against his bowl. He twisted his head toward the hall, this scent!

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUN! Cliff hanger. (: Review and I will bestow you another chapter!**


	18. Plum Blossoms Bloom in Harsh

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty  
**

**Sorry guys if there's mistakes, I'm in a rush! I'm going to be busy this month so there might be less updates... Sorry, lots of chapters in advance... So... Yeah...**

**What's this? Toris and Ivan is going to be in this chapter! Don't worry they're only here to get the story moving right?**

**Ivan: Mmm Da!"**

**Toris: Wait! Why do I have to do all the work?**

**Review people! The reason why I've been updating so quickly is because of reviews! I run on reviews! It tells me what you guys like and what you want to see more of.**

* * *

Someone please... Tell Toris where was the logic in this because at least it'll make him feel slightly better... Toris smacked his forehead well tried to... His costume prevented him from even bending down or moving his arms too high. Ivan had forced him to dress up in a crab monster shell that Ivan killed a long time ago. Now he's half sitting and standing behind some flimsy bushes, leaning against a tree, waiting for Yao to pop up on the road so he can "awaken the manliness within" as Ivan put it.

Toris rolled his eyes, is Ivan... Stu-... Stu-... Stu-... Wha that hell? He can't even say stu-... FINE! S-T-U-P-I-D, damn he could almost hear the infamous "kolkolkolkol" Anyway! It's not like he can scare Yao... He can barely move! Toris sighed and closed his eyes, basking in the warm sun rays... Yes there was sunlight in Ivan's palace but... The winds were so bitter and cold that he almost forgotten how it felt like to bask under the sun's heat.

"Kolkolkolkolkol..." A sinister voice buzzed, Toris yelped loudly but his cry was muffled by the air sprite.

"Belarus!" He gasped when he recognized the pretty sprite's features, unlike Ivan's other sprites she actually had a more human like form... In fact she was very similar to Ivan. Then again all the sprites were related, only the most powerful got to take human forms and rule over all the other sprites. Belarus was practically a part of Ivan just with more personality.

She shook her blond locks and said haughtily, "Big Brother told me to say 'Kolkolkolkolkol...' If I caught you napping..." She brushed her long hair back and sat daintily on Toris' chest before floating into the air. Her form began to fade into invisibility, She stared at Toris for a moment before buzzing, "Yao is coming soon..."

With that she flew off, back to her brother's side. Toris bit back a groan... Urgh, he really didn't want to move, maybe he could just say it... "Kolkolkolkolkol..."

Toris' eyes snapped open he bolted upright to see Belarus' smirking face, Toris opened his mouth,

"Wha-" Then he began to roll forward, his momentum brought by his sudden jolt of fear, "Nooooooooo!" He screamed as dirt, pebbles and who-knows-what slammed into his mouth at a force that could've easily knocked out his teeth but somehow didn't.

"Guafu, baragglala," Yep, that's what he sounded like as he continued to shriek, very manly right? Soon he saw the beautiful blue sky then the bushes and trees in front of him then the hateful ground littered with rocks and etc. Little did he know Ivan was secretly watching him and steering the poor human away from trees, boulders and other dangerous obstacles.

Suddenly as Toris got closer and closer to the base of the hill, a flash of red caught his vision. Then he saluted to the sky before rolling back down, after his second glance he saw the flash of red was really a person. Then the ground smashed a fist full of dirt and pebbles into his poor beaten up face, back up to the sky. Then his third glance, the person was too pretty to be a man but too masculine to be a true girl but that person was definiately not human. Because first of all, even though Toris was easy to bully around, that person looked too pretty and... Oh the person's looking at him...

"Blaragh!"Toris tried to explain but Yao promptly smashed his fist into Toris' head. While Toris' head snapped back painfully, Toris thought silently to himself as the sky greeted him in a whirlwind of blue and white, "Wow what a pretty blue..." Then all turned black...

* * *

Kiku turned his head to see... Ayami gliding over with her kimono tight as a second skin over her curvy body. Kiku had once felt love when he saw her but once MeiMei came into his life... Kiku turned his head back to his plate while secretly peeking at MeiMei's expressionless face, now he felt confused. What did he push Ayami away for? Certainly not so he'll feel chained down, now when he's around MeiMei, he feels like he's made a big mistake but...

Memories do beautify over time, it was all he was clinging on... Kiku clenched his fist and sighed with his eyes closed. He could hear MeiMei stiffen at his uncomfortable movements.

Ayami felt a smile curve wickedly on her pale face, MeiMei, it looks like you lost Kiku's favor... Ayami let a throaty laugh slip easily out of her throat, other male youkais jostled for her attention, who would've thought that innocent little fox was such a player? But then again... Weren't they all players? Ayami fingered the golden locket around her smooth throat, after all her royal father was such a lustful man... At day a loyal husband and at night a cheater...

Ayami's smile turned bitter, it was her place, she thought as she stared at the table where Kiku and MeiMei resided...

Kiku played around with his food, he folded vegetables into neat triangles and picked up all the little grains of rice and stacked them neatly on top of the vegetables. He had already finished off the meat so he wasn't hungry. He folded the spinach over the mini mounds of rice, he stared at his little pyramids before flattening them when a venegeful swipe with his chopsticks.

He pressed his paws deeply on his lap, to keep himself from clawing his hair out with the frustration of a caged beast. MeiMei stared at him moodily across the table, he could feel her eyes picking at his every move. He also felt Ayami's eyes bearing on his back. Sweat ran down his back, he really really really wanted to leave! A growl escaped his reluctant lips, claws popped out in place of nails, he was in danger of shredding his kimono but...

"Ah sire... Prince Yao of the Fairy Kingdom is arriving soon..." A servant murmured into Kiku's perking ears, a grin split across his normally impassive face, Kiku quickly hopped out of seat and clapped his hands to summon more servants. As the servants gathered behind him, Kiku answered Ayami's and MeiMei's questioning stares with a "I have to prepare for our guests... You should be happy MeiMei, it is your brother."

MeiMei smiled as she fingered her near empty bottle and Ayami glared at the fairy princess. Once Kiku was gone MeiMei turned her cold gaze on Ayami, it said in its cold depths, "Stay away from Kiku." Ayami frowned and backed off.

* * *

Yao had his hands still held up in a Chinese boxing stance, when the strange crab creature didn't move, Yao shuffled cautiously closer and in one fluid movement he poked the creature's shell with his foot. When the creature rolled halfway from the light tap, Yao's eyebrows rose. The creature was taller and wider than he was but it was extremely light!

Yao inched closer without loosing his stance and peered at the creature's face, What?! A human? Or a troll? Yao narrowed his eyes, inspecting the bruises and grass/dirt on the pale face. Colorful pebbles dotted the creature's face, Yao tilted his head, it couldn't be a troll because... Yao fingered the creature's stray brown locks that escaped the crab shell's grip.

"Waaaah!"

Yao suddenly toppled over from the weight of Ivan slamming into him, it was like being crushed by a playful polar bear, Yao seemed to deflated when the air was forced out of his lungs. Yao weakly slapped, well more like patted, Ivan's childish face, who just snuggled closer. Yao felt like he wasn't going to get anywhere with this dense idiot.

Yao wheezed out, "What are you doing aru?!" Finally regain his breath, Yao shoved Ivan off with a glare, "What are you doing aru?" Yao asked again with narrowing eyes, as far as Yao knew, there wasn't a party or anything that would compel Ivan to come. Ivan stepped back and blinked with a happy smile on his face. Yao's frown drooped lower, almost touching his chin. Ivan pointed at the crab creature, Yao glanced down...

"You hurt my friend da?"

Yao sighed and rubbed his temples, "Well he shouldn't be scaring people like that aru!"

Tears glittered in Ivan's large purple eyes, "We were only playing..." Yao stared at Ivan in disbelief, playing? What kind of game... No, Yao shook his head, he didn't want to know. Plus "We were only playing" excuse would work if they were normal happy kids but Ivan... Yao looked at the human sadly, Ivan definitely had a warped sense of 'playing' and 'friends'. Ivan whimpered, as he pulled the battered human close,

"What are we going to do Toris? Yao is a big fat meanie!"

"Am not aru!"

Ivan drew the shivering human closer, Yao pitied the human, the human was awake. "And you're hurt really bad!" Ivan said while looking pointedly at Yao.

Ivan squeezed Toris tighter, whimpers and wheezing sounds erupted out of the human like little breaths, Yao was absolutely sure that the sounds Toris was making, wasn't the right kind of noise a health happy human would make. Yao sighed and rubbed his hand down his face,

"Fine you can come with me aru..." Yao said in defeat, he turned and continued marching down the path. Deep down he felt better that Ivan was here because Yao was alone, no guards or servants... Well he had to hide his identity And to hide the fact he was a fairy prince, he decided to travel alone, and there were demon guards to make sure all the guests were safe.

When Yao heard Ivan's heavy steps following his and Toris' groans and moans, Yao turned on them with a wagging finger. "Don't you guys dare cause problems for me aru!"

Ivan froze for a moment, he looked a bit guilty but then he plaster his signature smile, "Da! Don't worry Yao-Yao! I'm sure you'll need me later on!"

Yao glared at Ivan but Ivan wasn't budging so Yao turned his graze on the terrified human who went, "Eeep!" and buried his bruised face on Ivan's shoulder, Yao took that as a yes. Yao sighed, the last part of what Ivan said, sounded sinister... Now which way to the castle again?

* * *

"Now may I present the only prince of the Youkai kingdom, Kiku Honda!" The messenger blared while thrusting his tusks in the air.

Yao felt a smile lit up on his face when he heard the familiar sound of a cool and even gait accompanied with occasional swishing of a furry tail. Yao raised his head from his bow to see...

Ivan frowned, why was Yao looking at the prince like that? From what his sprites gathered the prince never went outside of his palace except this one time to be cheated by a northern merchant scum. Ivan shook his head what kind of fool pays a bag of gold coins for a trinket anyone can buy with a few copper coins? Heck Ivan could get it for free... Through certain ways...

Kiku frowned coldly at the grinning fairy prince, how irritating... To see that arrogant and cruel twin of MeiMei, and the most disturbing thing is that the prince... Smelled of blooming peonies and his expression, was near unnatural in resemblance to, that of MeiMei's. Kiku curled his lips at the fairy prince, the nerve of this insolent creature! Kiku recovered his composure as he drew the satisfaction of seeing the prince recoil back in confusion.

Why? Why was Kiku so angry? Yao sat back on his heels, he had hoped to become friends with Kiku... Not because it would do good for the future rulers to become friends but... Because Yao wanted to see Kiku, he liked Kiku... When he's with Kiku...

"State your purpose Prince." Kiku said in a cold even tone, Yao jolted back, he blinked, why was he here... Certainly not to see the kitsune treating him so coldly, Yao felt his lips drawn down into a frown and his eyes prickled uncomfortably. He nodded weakly as he felt around for the perfume bottle his sister requested.

He felt Ivan's cold eyes on his back, disapproving his quaking fingers, Yao wiped his sweaty palms on his silky garment before trying to retrieve the perfume again.

Once his fingers closed over the round bottle, he began to pull it out but the sound of running feet.

"Brother!" A voice cried out happily and Yao felt two arms circle around his neck, he released the perfume bottle and hugged MeiMei back awkwardly.

"Ah, MeiMei, I've got-" Yao felt a hand clap over his mouth and a silent glare jabbed at him, Yao tilted his head in confusion, why did MeiMei want to keep the perfume a secret? "Come brother, let us go talk somewhere else," MeiMei turned her brown eyes on Kiku for permission, who nodded, a soft smile touching his lips lightly.

* * *

"Brother," MeiMei growled angrily, "Did I say you could tell anyone about my request?" She hissed angrily once they were in the safety of hi-her room. Yao looked around the once plain and simple room, now it was jammed with clothing closets and various articles of make up and jewelry. Yao linked before turning back to his angry sibling,

"I am sorry..." He said nodding, MeiMei began to question him about various... Wait, what is that? Yao stood up and touched a dusty ear... It was a Hello Kitty Plushie dressed in an adorable panda outfit.

"Don't touch it!" MeiMei snapped as she snatched the doll out of Yao's fingers, "This is what Lord Kiku has given to me." She tapped her chest for emphasis while glaring at Yao's shocked face. A smug look overtook her delicate features, Yao frowned and replied hotly,

"No, Kiku made it for me aru!" Yes, he even dreamt about it! It was the reason why he agreed to go visit MeiMei and follow her orders... Peony scent perfume... He didn't want to believe it...

_"Dear brother, I am in need of peony scent perfume because I fear the kitsune prince suspects me due to your mistakes."_

But MeiMei was trying to take Yao's place in Kiku's heart! Yao snatched the doll back and hugged it fiercely as if he was bear with its cub. "It's mine! H-he made it for me aru!" Yao cried out, MeiMei's lips curled in disgust, that cool head prince making such childish toys?

"Go ahead, you can keep it, I have no interest in such silly baubles..." MeiMei said when she saw Yao's guarded look.

She flicked her hair back, she took the perfume coolly and walked away to bump into none other than Prince Kiku... She quickly broke into tears, "Oh Kiku!"

* * *

Yao's eyes grew impossibly wide, as he beheld the sight before him. Kiku... His Kiku... His beautiful and devious Kiku was kissing his sister, passionately...

"Eeeeyaaah!" Yao screamed, his hands clutching the sides of his head as he whipped his head side to side in rage and confusion. The panda Hello Kitty fell on the floor, forgotten and the necklace around its neck shattered. Yao backed away from the staring couple, the flowers he picked fell to the ground, wilted and dead. His heart... It's wilting... Falling back against the wall, he ignored the painting that toppled down by the force of his head slamming against it, Yao clawed at his chest.

He couldn't breathe... His wide amber eyes jerked side to side, blankly, he couldn't see the beautiful familiar wooden ceilings...

"Relax, Yao-san..." Cold, icy breath stroked his hair as gloved hands undid his collar and drew the hysterical fairy prince close to his board chest. Ivan looked down, into Yao's wide eyes. Yao's pupils were dilated and his eyes no longer moved wildly but was frozen in one spot. Ivan stroked his comrade's smooth back, trying to calm the poor prince.

"Shhh... It's alright, breathe da?" Ivan said cheerfully, Yao began to quake and shiver violently as he took shuddering breaths. His hands slowly loosen their hold over his hair as his hands slipped from his hair, his hair fell neatly out of its ponytail. He grabbed Ivan's trench coat and buried his face into Ivan's chest. Feeling the comforting heart beats.

Kiku stared at the North Wind and Yao, his hand unconsciously clutched his chest, why did he feel so... Angry? Why did he fee the stinging feeling of resentment? He barely knew the fairy prince and their first meeting was unpleasant yet... His body suddenly moved forward of his own accord; he shrugged off MeiMei's embrace; his eyes never leaving Yao.

Yao's hands were shaking, he felt no strength in them only sheer will and desperation. Ivan ran his fingers down Yao's hair, calming the wild fairy. Unknown to them, another person was staring at them with lost and confused jealousy. Toris' lips trembled as he took a step back, his hands curled over his mouth. Why? Why did his heart feel so painful? Tears filled his emerald eyes, why did those two look so perfect together?

Toris glanced at his rough hands from years of farming and hard work, his skin lacked the beautiful pale luster that the fairy prince possessed and as his fingers mapped out his face, he knew his looks could never compare to the delicate beauty of the fairy prince. A sob escaped his throat as he bolted out of the room, no one paid much attention to the running human because after all there was the cold North Wind and Yao...

* * *

Yao stared at the floor,

"Are you calm now?" Ivan asked in a serious tone that he rarely used, Yao looked up to see Ivan holding a mug of something steaming warm. Ivan frowned he did not like the dull look in Yao's eyes, he bent down before the prince. Yao's eyes followed his movement, Ivan silently placed the cup in Yao's limp hands and tighten Yao's fingers over the cup with his own. Once the mug was secured, Ivan sat on his knees, his violet eyes twinkling.

Yao stared at his dejected murky reflection in the cup, a tear rolled down his cheek then another... What a fool he'd been... Yao scrunched his eyes shut and sobbed, his shoulders racked as he cried. Ivan frowned, why is Yao crying in such an unmanly way? Was this morning's episode with Toris a fluke of manliness? Ivan rubbed his chin but Yao knocked Toris' best attempt of frightening him with one punch! And he hauled the puny human to the Youkai kingdom by himself!

Ivan scratched his head in a confused manner, what happened to all that manliness? Was it because of MeiMei? Did she have some kind of magic that made Yao weak and pitiful? No... It can't be... Because Ivan played with them when they were kids and MeiMei did nothing but sit there like a pretty but boring doll. Ivan slapped his fist into his palm as a light bulb lit in his head. So it must be the kitsune prince! Oh! This is easy! All Ivan have to do is snap that annoying prissy fox's neck like a chicken for slaughter and...

"Hahahaha..." Yao laughed, he wiped his tears out of his eyes,

"Ivan what are you planning aru?" Yao asked, Ivan's eyes had the mischievous twinkle in them, Yao knew that look. Ivan was up to no good or something really stupid and dangerous. Like the time he tried to jump off America's flying motorcycle without a parachute... Yao felt a smile tug at his lips at the memory of Ivan all bandaged up and grinning like a fool with tears leaking out of his eyes like a leaky faucet. Yao ruffled Ivan's messy hair, fondly, "Thanks Ivan..."

Yao took a sip of the warm drink and twitched, it was sweet... Very sweet... Yao sighed as he looked Ivan's eager face, Ivan is such a child. Hot chocolate? Yao shook his head, he was expecting tea but oh well... Chocolate makes people happy...

* * *

Two people were in desperate need of happy chocolate because their gazes stabbed the laughing fairy prince and the grinning Ice prince. Kiku growled as he stared intently through the peek hole, damn that stupid hysterical prince! How could these drooling idiots not notice him? He was looking at them from behind the painting above them!

Toris chewed his bottom lip, quivering. His hands unconsciously mapping his face, why oh why was he so upset? That damn North Wind wasn't even... Well, Ivan wasn't nice to him in a normal human way! He tried to make his body move but, outside, under the cold wind, Toris could see every crinkle near Ivan's violet eyes, every genuine smile and he could almost hear Ivan's childish laughter.

Kiku bit back another growl, he couldn't stand how that unpleasant fairy prince was patting the stupid childish ice prince. Kiku narrowed his eyes as his claws gorged the wall with his uncomfort. He wanted that prince gone! And his... His... His sweet peony scent too! Kiku clutched his head, why did the prince smell of the lovingly tended peonies?

While the returned MeiMei... Smelled of dead peonies with the undertone of bittersweet plum blossoms. The smell nagged him... It's not like it was unpleasant... Just... wrong... Kiku thumbed his nose, why?

"Do you not like MeiMei? Shall I kill her?" Ivan asked hopefully, he really missed the old Yao... The one that'll stay by his side even if Ivan's at his worst. Everyone... Even Belarus was afraid of his violent chaotic side but Yao was his only friend! Ivan pressed his head on Yao's lap, his long arms circled around the thin prince. Ivan closed his eyes as he soaked in the warmth, he so dearly lacked, his shoulders slump as he bathed in Yao's attention.

While smoothing out all the tangles in Ivan's short cropped hair, Yao answered, "No... I was one who was in the wrong aru..."

Yao suddenly slapped Ivan's head playfully and wagged a finger at the frowning prince. "Hey! What is that you don't like about MeiMei aru?"

Ivan turned his large purple eyes on Yao, "She's boring... Always sitting there smiling stiffly and acting all noble like... It's boring da."

Ivan nodded before closing his eyes and went back to semi-awake state. Yao sighed as he combed his fingers through the soft velvet mane,

"Well, I guess the plum blossom does fit her... After all she blossoms under the harsh cold world of royalty..." Yao murmured with a blank look on his face.

_A girl with a controlled expression stared at Yao with cold eyes, though it wasn't visible... Yao could feel rage radiating off his twin, she lowered her head respectfully. She waited for Yao to leave so that she may return to her room. Yao stared at her a moment longer before leaving MeiMei behind. Once he was a few yards past her, he heard her straighten up by the rustling of her robes. Without looking, he knew..._

* * *

Kiku quickly backed away, MeiMei's scent is plum blossom? Not peony? And this Yao was strange... Extremely strange, the way he spoke of his twin... Was the same way someone would talk about a distant relative there was no sister or dear sister... And that peony scent... It was the whole reason why he called MeiMei a pampered princess because... That scent spoke of being loved and adored, cultivated to bloom beautifully, yet the scent is no longer on MeiMei but her twin Yao...

Kiku turned and stalked out of the room quietly, he will investigate this thoroughly later... Anyway the fairy prince is going to stay here for few days and it'll be more than enough time... To find the truth.

And at the same time, Ivan peeked at the painting hanging behind Yao, he felt himself smile when the dark eyes that watched them before switch with a painted pair. He knew that little fox was spying on them, he doubt Yao noticed... Ivan sighed in disappointment, Yao is so out of shape... Oh well, Ivan shrugged his restricted shoulders, he's got plenty of time to... Ah, get rid of that pesky girly fox...

* * *

**Reviews please! **


	19. Kiku vs Ivan (Part 1)

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty  
**

**Okay I came back to life... Christmas break! Happy Christmas to you all! I was trapped in a writer's block because I was super stressed out...**

**I was trying to get a part-time job and I was accepted! Yes! The applications were all done! Now I can work on this fic! **

**This chapter's about Toris' past and kind of about Ivan.**

**(:**

* * *

There! Kiku sniffed the air, cautiously, yes! The creepy ice prince was nowhere to be seen or smelt. Little did the kitsune know that Ivan was grinning over his head, his purple eyes glowing with malice. Ha! As if that silly little foxy could sniff him out! Ivan narrowed his eyes evilly, the stupid prince should be thankful Ivan didn't freeze his nose off!

Ivan quickly clamped his fingers over his board nose, a frown marred his childish features. With his back pressed firmly against the dusty ceiling, Ivan grumbled quietly to himself. In his castle of eternal ice and snow, there was not a speck of dust! Al his servants would hang themselves if there was! They knew that their prince despised dust or filth because to Ivan it was a sign of weakness.

Yet in the Youkai palace dust seem to coat the ceilings and crevices where servants cannot reach or bother to reach. Ivan waved his hand around conjuring wind spirits to clean his most hated enemy's home. That thought alone was enough to put Ivan in a foul mood and fuel his motive even more. An evil grin danced across his features as dust rained down on him, not even that could get him upset, oh... Oh Kiku was never ever going to get a chance to even look at Yao once Ivan was through with him!

"Belarus..." Ivan whispered gleefully, the pretty sprite nodded and flew off with an equally evil smile. She cracked her knuckles... Oh how she hated the damn girly sissy! And she's going to have so much fun beating him up! Because of his miserable existence, she was forced to accompany him instead of staying by her beloved brother's side!

As the malicious sprite blew past him, Kiku shivered, his ears twitched, did he just hear something like Kolkolkol? He shook his head and continued on, what a ridiculous sound!

Kiku stalked across the hallway; Yao, oblivious to the all the attention, was humming to himself as he weaved flowers into a wreath with bits of grass stuck in between. Yao swung his legs back and forth happily but a sad sigh slipped past his luscious lips. Kiku... Hadn't come to see him... At all... He must've acted really rashly and...

Yao sniffled and blinked the tears out of his eyes; in a fit of anger he crushed the wreath of flowers into a crumpled mess, of course he would get upset! His sister stole his... His... His... Yao bit his bottom lip, no, he didn't want to say it... Plus it was obviously all a big blow up in his face! What a fool he'd been! Mooning over that foxy prince for who knows how long... Only to see him snatched up by his twin sister no less...

Kiku watched the aggravated fairy prince stomping and huffing angrily on the balcony. A rare smirk formed over the blushing kitsune's face; MeiMei- Kiku shook his head furiously, no! Yao... That person there is Yao! Yes... When Kiku got out of his daze he looked up to see the brown haired human come flying off the roof with a terrified scream that rivaled a banshee.

Yao was still grumbling and getting upset over Kiku and his love life then out of nowhere a strong breeze slammed past him. Yao snapped his head back to the origin of the wind only to see the human toppling off the roof... Toward him... Yao's eyes widen as Toris' shrieking face grew bigger and bigger as it filled more and more of his view.

Yao raised his arms to catch the human as the poor boy came closer but suddenly a even stronger gust of wind slapped the human in the stomach. With a pained wheeze the human cartwheeled mid-air over Yao's waiting arms.

Yao could only watch with his jaw dropped open, large enough for a fist to get shoved in without getting wet, as the human fell over the railings... Down to the hard earth below. Yao winced and looked away as he heard crunches and cracks that traveled merrily with the falling human. Once the sounds stopped Yao quickly jumped over the wooden railings gracefully.

Yao furrowed his forehead worriedly, he had heard that humans were extremely fragile! He couldn't bear it if Toris died! He charged down the slopes and elegant curves of the Youkai palace, "Human! Human are you still alive aru?"

Kiku could only stand there under the sun in totally shock. His hands limp against his sides, what had just happened? He thought angrily! He was only a few feet away from his target and goal! Just when he was about to introduce himself the human comes flying out of nowhere and topples over the balcony!

If this didn't happen so many times over the course of the week, Kiku would've felt sympathetic toward that clumsy human but... Kiku growled in the back of his throat as his claws popped out dangerously, this was the 5th time... 5th time today... His eyes narrowed dangerously... His rage was reaching past unhealthy levels...

Ivan just giggled softly to himself as Belarus quickly whisked away all sounds and scents of her beloved brother with her winds. She grinned deviously at the furious fox demon, she couldn't wait till they get to get rid of that pesky brat! She covered her pale lips to stifle a bubbling laughter.

Toris could barely hide his jealousy... The angelic being smoothed Toris' messy hair back with a gentle smile, Toris winced a bit when he felt a warm towel wipe the dirt off his face. Yao beamed at Toris, the human was looking better than before!

"Better aru?" Yao asked as the human fidgeted around uncomfortably, not meeting his eyes. Yao smiled tenderly as he patted the fidgeting human's now clean cheek. Yao could not believe that Ivan would trip the human down the stairs this morning, just to... Oh, he didn't know what went on in that crazy prince's mind but the scheming smile was on that psychopathic prince's face.

Yao nibbled his bottom lip; his hand pressed lightly on his thigh as the dirty wash cloth soaked his white pants. If Yao didn't know better, he would've thought Ivan was trying to distract him or something along those lines... Because whenever Toris was being bashed around or pounded, Ivan would smile happily and say, "Opps! Yao-Yao~~~ Toris got hurt, please take care of him da!"

And every time Yao tried to refuse, Ivan would say with puppy eyes, "B-But Yao... Toris is a human~~~"

And Yao would reply hotly, "So aru?"

And Ivan would melt Yao's defenses like it's nothing with even cuter face and say, "Humans are fragile and Toris is my bestest friend~~~"

Yao huffed angrily as he brushed a stray strand of hair back, then Ivan would just take off leaving Yao with a half conscious or unconscious human in his care. Not that Yao minded, in fact the more time he spent with that nervous human the less Toris was going to get beaten up by Ivan or get dragged into some crazy schemes that only Ivan could pull off.

Unknown to the fairy prince, Toris was absolutely miserable. Even though Ivan was crazy... Well, completely deranged... Toris dug his nails into the soft material of his pants, tears gathered at the corners of his green eyes. He rather have Ivan by his side than that angelic being sitting before him. Toris ignored all the soothing noises and murmurs of comfort Yao offered him as he wiped away Toris' tears.

Every moment spent with the unearthly creature before him Toris could feel the gap between him this celestial creature grow bigger and bigger. Yao was beautiful, eternally young, fit and strong, blessed with wisdom Toris could never hope to achieve with his short mortal life. As painful as it was... Ivan didn't see Toris as anything more than something to be used to bridge the gap that formed over time between the two princes.

A silver of tear rolled past Yao's kind yet painful administrations.

Toris loved the stupid big oaf of the North Wind; he didn't know why but... He really did fall for that crazy whimsical man. Even though he was being used selfishly to keep the kitsune prince away from his fairy prince.

Damn it... That stupid oaf didn't know and Toris highly doubt the icy prince could love anyone less than that brilliant fairy prince...

_Toris was terrified... The pope, himself, came and told the royal family the message the North Wind bestowed on him. It went along the lines of give him a human and he'll leave them alone for 3 seasons, if the human was interesting._

Or course, Poland... Toris' fiance boasted that her prince was by far the most interesting human of them all and so Toris was thrown out of the palace wrapped up in a pretty bow for all to see. Toris sighed and rubbed his temples... Poland, yes, she was pretty and loved the color pink... Sometimes he wondered if she had any common sense?

He remembered when he first met that intimidating man...

_Toris swallowed his tears as best as he could but still a trickle ran down his cheek, frozen. He pulled his fur cloak tighter over himself, feeling smaller than ever. His green eyes wide and frighten as the nervous prince looked around. Great... He was attacked by a mob villagers who were afraid of the North Wind's wrath, so they picked their future king up and tossed him over their backs like a sack of potatoes and left him all alone on top of a mountain._

_They said it was so the North Wind could see him better but reality was they wanted the North Wind far far far away from them when he did come. Throughout the trek, the villagers murmured about how fearsome and cruel the North Wind was, even demons were afraid to come out when the North Wind stalked and howled around._

_Some said the North Wind was a polar bear, others say he's a floating head that blows people to their deaths, the more they chattered the worse the North Wind sounded. Until one old gnarly lady said with a trembling finger pointing at the villagers accusingly,_

_"Be careful of what you say! The North Wind hates liars and all that you have said and heard is false!"_

_She shivered and drew her threadbare shawl tighter around her frail form,_

_"Though his wrath is one to fear!" Her hooded eyes found Toris' horrified ones, she nodded creakingly before walking off, leaving a bit of pity for the poor prince. Then the burly and scary villagers just plopped their prince on the hard, frozen ground and took off. Leaving Toris half crazy with fear and half insane with..._

_He's always been a timid boy and now... Toris finally let the tears fall. Weak, pathetic sobs wracked his frail form, suddenly his sobs were swallowed up by a furious howl. He opened his tear stained eyes to see the very trees quake and rocks roll, Toris started hyperventilating. His eyes threatening to roll up to that back of his head..._

_The wind got worse and worse, soon he could see blue streaks in the transparent wind as it gathered into one spot like a tornado. Toris' eyes got bigger and bigger as breathing got harder and harder. His stomach ache was coming back... _

_"Ooooo..." Toris moaned as he curled into a feral position, snow stuck to his warm clothes like leeches and he felt the innocent white fluff draining his strength._

_Soon a humanoid form was visible in the raging wind, then poof! Stood a tall man... The tallest man Toris had ever seen in his whole life, his eyes bugged out as he looked down from the fancy clad boots to the badge full trench coat to the grinning... Wait grinning face?_

_"Eeeeeeppp!" Toris squealed out as he scurried back; the handsome man tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. _

_"Eh? A mouse for me?" The man asked tapping his square chin while tousling his silvery mane of hair. Though a bit messy was the man's hair, it felt like it was perfectly fine. Everything about the man screamed strong and natural. Yes natural, the kind of feeling you get when you see friend everyday... Like... Like all his features and styles become absolutely neutral to you and only the personality mattered._

_Toris shivered and curled into even tighter ball, with his hand covering his cowering head, he couldn't bring himself to look at the cold being before him. He felt the wind stop as if it was sucked up into a vortex, he felt a gloved hand brushing the snow off his head... Then his shoulders, soon his chest, Toris bravely raised his green eyes up to meet the violet colored ones._

_A sad truth... Toris was gay... He was drawn toward stronger and more powerful men... This masculine yet childish man-child played Toris like an expert. Through the pain there was rare moments of kindness but through it all Ivan never led him on or gave Toris any idea or inking of romance._

_It was all just in the deprived prince's mind... Ivan was all but a child, he knew nothing of how confused and helpless the prince felt..._

From the shadows, Kiku growled, damn it! Almost every time he tried to find a moment alone with the fairy prince either the human or the stupid Northern prince would barge in his way. Claws sunk into the expensive wooden pillar as Kiku gorged his frustration out. After he finally got the courage (and impatience) to ask Yao about MeiMei!

At first Kiku wanted to appear courteous because from the previous encounter Kiku figured out Yao was an extremely strict and up-tight person. So Kiku thought that he should start with pleasantries but... Kiku growled again, his dark eyes flashing furiously like an oncoming thunder storm, but every chance thwarted!

As if he was the villain! It was like the very nature, no, the very wind itself was against him! If Kiku didn't know better... The stupid Ice prince had something to do with it! He could feel the evil purple gaze of that sadistic man. Kiku shook his head he wasn't going to let that over-grown child beat him!

Kiku's impassive face took on more evil glow to it; servants catching the prince's evil aura spreading around the prince like a wild fire began to part way for their prince as he walked back into his rooms. Kiku knew there was one way to meet Yao without the Northern prince interfering! His tail swished around in content as his plan began to unfold.

His black eyes gleamed as the oblivious fairy prince stood up. His lips curved slightly as Yao looked at his filthy pants apalled while Ivan swooped over and picked up the quivering human. Kiku was about to do a little dance when Ivan took the little human with him as Yao headed for the hot springs.

Everything was going his way finally! A shivering mouse demon tried to scurry past his master without being noticed but Kiku's paws slammed down hard on the frightened demon, his eyes rolled down to look at the cowering creature.

"So... Could you do me a favor?" Kiku asked nicely but there was no way to refuse the only prince and heir to the youkai kingdom...

* * *

**I will try to update soon! Review please! Sorry for the wait but REVIEW!**


	20. Giving Up

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty  
**

**Okay tons of drama! I'm speeding things up because I'm trying to end the story in 24 chapters!**

**Sorry mag! I forgot to answer your last question! Um since i'm trying to wrap things up as quick as possible I don't think Ayami and MeiMei will be working together plus, MeiMei is more of a loner.**

**She's a high classy girl while Ayami's a spoiled brat who's used to having men giving her freebies. They don't get along. In the earlier chapters, when MeiMei gave the warning glare to Ayami it was to show the difference between them. That MeiMei wasn't weak or easily pushed by other people.**

**If she wants something she'll simply take it in a diplomatic way as she did with Kiku.**

* * *

Yao quickly stripped off his clothes; he could feel the filthy liquid slid down his leg as it soaked through his pants.

Yao grumbled, "How could I put that dirty towel on my leg aru?"

Yao ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair in irritation, yes, things haven't been going his way... Kiku was painfully out of his reach and being as immature as he was... Yao didn't... Couldn't take the rejection well...

A soft sigh slipped out of his moist lips as he stared at his reflection, his fingers creating ripples in the hot spring... Beautiful stone statues posing elegantly for the wealthy and servants, could not ease the pain within his chest. His heart fluttered around its cage as Yao descended down into the foggy waters; his reflection doing the same.

Soon the water rose past his waist... Past his frail looking form... All the way up to his shoulders... Yao exhaled calmly as he tilted his head back, he should go home... Instead of wasting his time here, moping... Yearning for the untouchable. Yao snorted with a roll of his eyes,

"As if... He'd notice me..." Yao said, his breaths moving the steam all around him, "I guess... I should be thankful he isn't disgusted about kissing me on the lips aru..."

Yao caressed his lips wit his thin fingers, trying to recreate the sweet and tingly feeling he felt when Kiku kissed him. Yao face exploded into a dark shade of red, how embarrassing! He looked around hoping no one saw him trying to smooch his fingers like a deprived mad man. When he saw no one except for the steam swirling around his lithe form.

Yao gave a sigh of relief as he patted his chest, unknown to the ignorant fairy prince... There was a shadow stalking him... With bright orange eyes...

* * *

Ivan blinked with a smile still plastered on his face, "What is this?"

He asked while towering over the cowering mouse demon who had his little paws thrown over his head. "U-Um... Ah... M-master... S-s-s-s-said I-I w-was to entertain y-y-y-y-you!"

The mouse demon squealed, panicky. His dew like eyes kept wandering over to the human behind the frightening prince, begging the human to help him but...

Ivan threw his head back and laughed, "A mousey? For me da?"

The mouse demon swallowed back his real name, if the prince wanted his name to be mousey then who was he to correct him? "Ah um yes?" Squeak the mouse demon offered while wringing his whiskers in distress.

Ivan clapped his hands gleefully, "Oh then shall we play a game?"

Squeak knew knew knew he should've said no... But... Oh what's the use?

* * *

_Ayami was humiliated! That damn fairy princess actually frightened her off! How dare she! _

_But! _

_Ayami brought into a wide grin... She had the advantage! She knew! That the MeiMei Kiku loved and longed for was no other than Yao! Those devious twins! Thinking that they! They could fool her! She who had nothing and clawed her way up to the top! Fool her? The audacity!_

_She remembered how shock she was when she saw MeiMei hissing at Yao telling him, he was not to tell anyone about the perfume! That explained why Yao smelled so much like peonies while MeiMei smelled of plum blossoms when she took baths and showers._

_They may have fooled the stupid youkai prince but! _

_Ayami began to laugh wildly and evilly, her mother's killer was right there! Right there helpless and ignorant in her grasp! That stupid fairy prince, hero of the fairy and youkai war, Yao Wang! Ayami laughed maliciously as she made her way into the hot springs. _

_The thick white steam was enough to cover her scent and presence, at least until the deed is done... Ayami laughed wickedly as she pulled out a corked bottle, labeled with nothing more than a grinning skull..._

* * *

Yao frozen when he heard a small wave slap against his bare skin, who else was in here? Yao gripped his scarlet towel tightly, ready to slap the intruder... Wet towels are pretty tough if you slap them hard enough. Yao snapped the towel, testing its strength... His amber eyes glaring around blindly through the steam.

Soon enough an outline of a person appeared, sweat clung unto Yao's pale skin like dew...

Soon...

Yao's eyes widen as the towel fell from his limp grasp... It couldn't be... It's not possible!

But it was... Kiku stood there, naked and half submerged. Yao turned his head away with a blush, damn... Why, of all the people... It had to be Kiku... Yao turned away and marched to the opposite end of the springs, he didn't want to see rejection in the kitsune's eyes again. Besides, Yao's heart clenched painfully, Yao gave him up...

Yao narrowed his eyes as he glared at the swirling waters with pain etched all over his face; this must be some kind of cruel game of fate. To dangle what he could not nor dream of obtaining... Maybe it was his only for a moment but... A bitter laugh escaped his gritted teeth, now... It was nothing more than a painful memory...

_"Brother..." MeiMei called out softly from the edge of Yao's door, Yao didn't reply. He just laid there on his bed, facing the unfamiliar wooden ceiling... He should've been where MeiMei's room was but... A bitter smile stole over his features, that's right... MeiMei... Not Yao, most certainly not the 1st fairy prince... Of course not._

_Receiving__ no answer MeiMei marched in timidly into the room, her brown eyes wandered around the poorly furnished room, it was clear what Kiku thought of Yao Wang. And it was all her fault but..._

_"Who said you could come in?" Yao asked coldly, MeiMei froze... This was the first time her twin ever treated her coldly... Even after the horror of war, he still... Was kind to her... Yao twisted his head to See MeiMei's pained expression but his broken heart was too shattered to feel any remorse or pity. No... He saw her as a villain... Someone who was just there to make life difficult for the hero..._

_"Kiku perhaps? Oh that wily fox... All wrapped around your finger aru." Yao continued bitterly while looking at the ceiling with an ugly frown marring his face. MeiMei placed a hand over her heart as she stepped back._

_Then suddenly her feelings of guilt and regret morphed into rage, a jealous and uncontrollable rage. Her eyes flashed in anger like a fierce lightning storm, "Well!" She snapped, "Brother," She added coldly._

_She practically floated over to Yao's side like an angel of death, her brown eyes flashing. Yao's amber eyes harden and did not back down as they, both, glared at each other. MeiMei looked down upon her royal brother with the disdain and rage of a celestial being while Yao glared up at her like a crouching tiger ready to tear down its prey._

_"You... Who had everything!" MeiMei hissed leaning over her sprawled brother, "How could you..." Her expression taken over by pain as her voice grew softer and softer, "How could you... Possibly know how I feel?"_

_She whispered brokenly, tears choked her voice, Yao sat up as his twin clutched her chest in pain. Her eyes turned away from him as she continued, "Unloved... Unwanted..." She turned her tear filled eyes, "Brother... Must you take everything from me?"_

_Yao could only watch in helpless silence, his hands twitched by his sides... He blinked; he... When did MeiMei seem so small? When did his perfect twin seem so weak and vulnerable? When did she change? Oh... She was always like this... Just he didn't notice nor did he try to..._

_MeiMei stiffened when she felt Yao wrap his arms around her frail form, she turned her distrusting eyes up to her twin's but only met deep and helpless sorrow. Damn... Yao wanted to feel and hold onto that burning and searing rage that fueled his fiery grudge but... How could he? How could he hate his own lonely and angry twin?_

_"I'm sorry aru..." Yao whispered with his eyes closed in defeat... Yes... How much would he take from his broken and half-mad twin? Who was so desperate to be loved that she would even commit capital punishment crimes... No, he won't take anymore from her..._

_"I'm so sorry" Kiku aru._

"What do you want Lord Kiku aru?" Yao asked, trying his best to keep the pain out of his voice, wanting this moment of closeness to end. But Kiku wasn't having any of it.

"MeiMei..." He said softly, as the sweet and pleasant scent of peonies swirled around him. Yao winced in before morphing his face into a glare.

"What? Are you blind? Me, my twin aru?" Yao hissed, he won't let the prince break his heart again... Nor would he betray his sad and lonely sister... He won't let the fox come close every again... Family is forever and... Love is nothing more than a fickle thing... Yao's hands clenched tightly, so tightly that the water began to take on a red tint. Something warm ran down his cheeks but Yao paid it no mind.

Kiku stepped back when he heard Yao's cold voice stabbed at him, trying to drive him away but Kiku could hear the pain laced on the words. Then he froze when he saw blood trailing around the water, he followed the stream until led his dark eyes to the fairy prince's bleeding hands. His eyes traveled up the pale prince's lean and sculpted form to the strangely familiar face. A gasp slipped out of his mouth when he noticed the warm tears rolling down the prince's face.

"Yao-san..." He whispered but the prince paid him no heed as the tears just kept rolling down his face, he didn't even bother to wipe them off... Even as the sticky tears trickled down his chest and merge with the red hue waters.

Trapped his thoughts and heart break, Yao couldn't see his tormentor before him... Yes, Kiku didn't want him... Kiku only wanted an illusion of MeiMei... Yao snapped out of his thoughts... His eyes no longer hard and bitter, now, soft and full of sorrow. Yao turned his head away as he marched over to the exit of the pool.

Kiku grappled around the water trying to stop the prince because he finally got the chance to talk to the elusive prince but Yao was too fast. "Wait! Wait MeiMei..." Wait! This is Yao not MeiMei! What was he doing? Kiku beat himself but to his utter surprise Yao actually stopped. He turned his sad golden eyes on the confused youkai prince,

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Kiku aru... I hope that someday you'll find it in your heart to forgive me aru..." With that Yao pulled himself out of the water with the clear and sweet smell of peonies clung onto him, leaving trails of bittersweet memories for the confused Kiku. Kiku stood in the middle of the springs confused...

"Why?" He asked no one, he touch his chest, feeling his weeping heart. Why did he feel like something was broken? Why did he feel like his heart was breaking? He clutched his head, why did it feel like that something was so painstakingly obvious yet he couldn't understand... He couldn't see... Yet it still left him broken inside...

Kiku couldn't get Yao's pain filled expression out of his head and somehow Yao's tear stained face changed into one of MeiMei's crying face. What was that he couldn't see? What was the last component that could cure him of his longing and confusion?

Before he could find the answer, he heard Yao cry out in pain then a loud and wet thud echoed around the supposedly empty springs. Kiku tore through the water in a wild frantic manner soon his feet slapped wetly against the stone steps leading to the changing room. His breaths coming in fast gasps as he cried out over and over, "Yao-san... Yao-san... Yao-san!"

But as he neared the changing rooms the smell of peonies drowned his senses... He looked around the changing room as he shoved the clothing flap out of his way but he didn't see the fairy prince. When he tried to step over the threshold his foot brushed against something soft and silky.

His dazed eyes traveled down to see Yao laying there, still as a statue carved for a grave. His hands no longer bled but his eyes didn't open. Kiku grabbed the fallen prince. Yao's yukata hung loosely around the prince's frail form. Kiku shook Yao desperately, "Wake up wake up wake up!"

Yao moaned softly and opened his eyes weakly, even though it was only for a split second, their eyes met. Dark ebony colored ones and golden amber ones met then Yao slumped over with his eyes closed. Recognition ignited in the ebony depths. Kiku's sat there still his eyes wide... Yao was his MeiMei...

"MeiMei..."

* * *

Yao laid there pale and small in the bed of the guest room he was residing in. Someone sat by his side diligently,

Ivan sat there by the poisoned prince's side, his expression stony and cold as he encased Yao's smaller hand in his. The healer sat on the other side, the atmosphere somber, none of the air sprites dared to make a noise or cause mischief because even though Ivan looked calm he was anything but.

His best friend, his comrade in arms was dying and there was nothing he could do about it... Had he not wasted his time with that silly mouse demon... He would've been able to prevent Yao's suffering. A growl rose out of his throat as he grounded his teeth together, that stupid youkai prince was right there! How he could not have notice the assassin?

Ivan bowed his head as he rested his cheek on Yao's warm shoulder. Yao was of fairy descent... It was surprising he lasted this long... Fairies were know to be delicate and weak of health, that is why they depend on more of their magic and intelligence... Ivan felt so helpless... It was just like the time where he couldn't save the sunflower's life.

He could only watch it shrivel up and die. "Jao-Jao..." He murmured as he clutched the unconscious prince's hand, his violet eyes never leaving the prince's ghastly pale face. Yao didn't even stir in his troubled dreams, he just laid there, waiting...

Toris watched the couple with pain etched all over his youthful features. Even ill the fairy prince still managed to hold onto the Icy prince's attention. When Toris turned to leave the room he heard the scrap of a wooden stool as Ivan stood up. With a solemn expression over his childish features Ivan followed the bewildered Toris.

Why was Ivan following him outside? Toris spared Yao a pitying glance, he held no resentment toward the kind prince... It wasn't in Toris' bones to hold resentment or grudges. Wordlessly Toris held the door open for Ivan but Ivan just stood over the exit without moving. Toris fidgeted around nervously, he didn't know what to do but Ivan turned his downcast eyes on the shy human. Ivan gave Toris a watery smile in thanks before stalking out.

Toris closed the sliding doors, leaving Yao alone in the darkness of the night. Toris' green eyes strayed over to the sweating sickly prince's face, his eyes unreadable as he closed the door tightly.

Ivan turned his eyes back down as he walked out of the guest room with his shoulders sagged down, then he noticed someone leaning against one of the walls in the hallway. Ivan lifted his eyes to see Kiku's blank face. Ivan's eyes swirled with rage, "Why?" Ivan hissed, holding many meanings and questions tailing the word.

Kiku groomed his claws nonchalantly, his eyes flickered up in a guilty manner before slamming back down in shame, his act of confidence and calm broken. "I..." He started but unable to continue.

Ivan frowned angrily, "Why didn't you save him? Why didn't you stop him from leaving the springs? Why didn't you do anything you useless pansy prince!"

Kiku flinched at every word but at Ivan's insult he growled, "I didn't know! I didn't know... I didn't know..." Kiku whispered clutching his black hair in tight messy clumps. Even his own words sounded like pathetic excuses, he could even feel Ivan sneering at him, why didn't he prevent this from happening?

"Brother! Brother! Brother!" MeiMei cried running though the crowded hallway, she shoved through the servants roughly, not caring about her appearances or her manners. Her wide brown eyes sought Kiku's and saw the haunting look on the distraught's demon's face, she caved in. Her hands stopped fluttering around in worry. Her brother was in critical condition...

"Is..." MeiMei cleared her throat with great difficulty before continuing, "Is my brother..." She choked back a sob, Ivan shook his head and replied, "Nyet... Jao-Jao is still alive."

MeiMei's eyes widen for Ivan to call her twin by... Ivan narrowed his eyes as he glared at the disheveled kitsune prince, "Jao-Jao would not be like this if _someone_ prevent this..."

MeiMei frowned, she opened her mouth to rebuke her fiance but the healer opened the door with a weary expression on her wrinkled face. Kiku quickly stepped over and held her elbow,

"Lady Healer, how is Yao-san?" He asked fervently, the old demoness sighed and shook her head, "I do not know what ails him other than it is a potent poison."

Kiku's face took on a horrified look when the words began to sink in, "Is there no cure or any way to save him?" Kiku asked, nearly kneeling but the healer shook her head, she leveled a eye at her prince,

"The fairy prince only has hours to live... His fairy blood is weak, it is a miracle that he still breaths among us... Though I fear he will not see the dawn of tomorrow." She said, sensing the kitsune's love for the sickly prince she prompted, "Go, my Lord,"

Kiku froze like deer caught in a speeding carriage's path, unable to move. The healer huffed impatiently, "The boy won't live much longer, cast away your guilt and doubts and see the poor boy!"

She raised her cane and waved it threateningly, "It may be the last time you'll every see him."

That shook Kiku out of his confusion, with wrench he threw the doors open and ran into the dimly lit room. Sleeping and dying in the many layered covers was Yao, still beautiful and delicate. Kiku closed the door quietly behind him, he wanted no prying eyes in his private moment. His padded feet slid silently along the floor.

Then he stopped, he looked at Yao's small pile of luggage and saw a sad mouthless cat plushie sitting there. He picked it up with a sweep of his paws. He brushed the pristine white fur as he made his way to Yao's side.

Oh how could he be so blind? Everything was so obvious... It was like black and white but all Kiku focused on was the gray color... Instead of the... Kiku clutched his head, forcing his tears back. Why didn't Yao tell him? Why did he leave Kiku hanging and confused? Did... Was Yao disgusted? Of his feelings?

All these questions and doubts plagued the poor prince as he gripped the hello kitty plushie tightly. His feelings what of them? Kiku pushed all the doubts away as he stalked forward, all that matters now... Is... Kiku casted his eyes down before looking back up.

Looking at the colorfully layers of blankets piled over Yao, covering up to his chin, reminded Kiku of Yao wearing many layers to hide his unfeminine figure. Kiku's finger absentmindedly brushed the prince's bangs from his forehead, Yao stirred and leaned against Kiku's touch. It made Kiku's heart clench painfully at the painfully sad sight before him.

Kiku, then, silently placed the Hello Kitty doll by Yao's side... What did he feel? Now that the girl of his dreams... The girl he loved was really a boy? Not any boy, a prince! Not any prince but a fairy prince... Kiku pulled Yao's clammy hand out of the warm sheets and rested his cheek on the limp hand. That was when the tears came...

Silvery droplets raining down the impassive fox's face. "Yao..."

* * *

Somewhere outside, Ivan kicked a chunk of snow across the steps in a rage. Wind swirled around the enraged air spirit, Ivan growled as his humaniod form began to come undone but there was naught he could do. His emotions flying around in a violent tornado, it took all of his herculean control to keep his winds from destroying the palace.

He was going to kill the fool that poisoned his comrade! He was!

"I-Ivan?" A soft voice whispered over the howling wind, Ivan stopped his rampage and turned to see Toris shivering in the cold. Ice clung onto his clothes and beautiful brown locks. All of a sudden all the winds died down as Ivan's arms sank down by his sides.

"Toris... It is cold, please go back inside..." Ivan said, Toris' eyes grew wide but he shook his head with his teeth chattering.

"I'm not going to leave you." Toris chattered out, Ivan blinked,

"Why?" Ivan asked as he drifted closer but when he saw how blue Toris' lips were he took of his precious coat and laid it over the shorter man with a fond smile on his childish features. Oh how he treasured the human's presence... His loyal friend... His only human friend...

Toris stopped his shivering and tried to gather all his courage... He had to tell Ivan how he felt... He didn't want to sit there all miserable and alone whenever Ivan interacted with Yao... He had to be strong! Toris opened his mouth to speak but Ivan held up a finger for silence. Toris looked around to see Belarus whispering something in Ivan's ear.

Her whole form screaming annoyance and irritation. Her high pitched voice buzzing in anger and her face in a sullen expression. Ivan's eyes widen as he took on the news, an evil grin broke over his features as he marched back into the palace. His winds slapping everything within reach with ice and snow, erratically. Belarus trailed after her master until Ivan ordered her to keep watch so she zoomed out of the palace before diving into one of the open windows on the upper floors.

Toris was left alone in the cold with his mouth hanging open... Yes, fate was not on his side. Toris closed his mouth with a forlorn snap as he trudged back into the brightly lit palace in a desolated manner that could easily compete with an abandoned puppy.

* * *

**Okay one chapter down!**

**Oh no what did Ivan hear from Belarus? And what's this? Yao's dying? And not only that! Kiku's found out about the switch! What will he do about his confused and jumbled up feelings? **

**Will Ivan continue to be blind toward Toris' feelings? And what would if he finds out about Toris' feelings? Especially he only wants Toris as a friend...**

**Next chapter my dear readers! **

**Oh yeah... Dun Dun Duuun! Cliff hanger (:**

**Review if you want the next chapter to come out faster!**


	21. The Sleeping Princess

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty  
**

**Warning: Some blood and Violence**

**Okay tons of drama! I'm speeding things up because I'm trying to end the story in 24 chapters!**

**Sorry guys! It was really low of me to threaten you loyal readers that if you guys didn't review enough, I won't update. That was not the case, I was working on another fanfic I was trying to stall for time.**

**Please vote for which Fanfiction you want me to finish first because right now, my time on fanfiction is very limited.**

* * *

Everything was so dark and quiet...

But it wasn't cold... Not like last time...

He remembered...

Those horrible cold times...

_Yao was young and innocent back then, a carefree smile easily lit up his face. He loved to collect cute and girly things, no one reprimanded him anyway... Well no one dared to, not even the current queen... Simply because her existence... Her role and power all depended on the Emperor's whims. Even though she was the mother of 2 of the princes, she could never ever compete with the last queen._

_For she held the emperor's heart in her dead and cold palms for centuries... Though her name was lost in times and those who knew her name would not speak of it. She was the emperor's first love. _

_And how dear must his love be for her that he would shun his own daughter to the point that she was half-mad, torn between surrender and ambition, that he would follow his eldest son's whims like a dog on a leash._

_When he met the strange prince of the north country..._

_Shy violet eyes peeked from the folds of his too big scarf and big and floppy fur hat. Yao stared at the strange little bundle and said, "Fat."_

_The violet eyes grew larger and larger before exploding into a river of tears and sniffles. Yao blinked before bending down, feeling quite bad for making the strange thing cry, he patted the thing's hat and cooed, "I'm sorry... You're not fat..."_

_Yao murmured as he began to take off the boy's clothes. Underneath the beige trench coat and white scarf was a pale blue skinned boy with shocking white hair with tints of blond. The boy boldly reached out with his blue hued hand and caressed the side of Yao's face; Yao shivered because of the cold that accompanied with it._

_"Pretty lady..." The boy mumbled softly as the wind. Yao snapped, "I am not a lady aru!"_

_They became fast friends... But... Something happened... Ivan wasn't the sweet boy he used to be... Feelings were something he had to think before enforcing... His father... General Winter disappeared, there had been rumors that he died and Ivan was the new winter... His heart frozen to the core, even though their friendship was deep, Yao could not melt the ice in his heart... _

_Ivan was gone..._

_And there was not a thing he could do about it..._

_Just like that time... When he killed the YouKai Queen..._

_The orange furred kitsune glared at him, "You will not touch me!"_

_Yao's face did not change but deep down he was trembling. He could see his mother and his father... Happy together yet now... For the sake of his country he was going to kill someone else's beloved... Someone else's love one..._

_"Stay away from me!" The Youkai Queen screamed sending a wave of kitsune flames at him, _

_"It's useless." Yao said as a giant blast of cold air strangled the life out of the flames. The orange kitsune's eyes widen in fear as she backed away,_

_"Stay away! Stay away! Don't come near me!" She shrieked in fear as she waved her arms. Yao bit his bottom lip with an anguish expression. He... _

_"Can't do it?" A chilling voice asked from behind him, Yao shivered, "I..."_

_"If you can't they'll have to send another prince to finish the job you know." Belarus said from behind, she looked at her perfectly manicured fingernails. Her pale hair floated around her head like a halo of a archangel. She floated up in the air,_

_"Ah, what a waste of my time, I could've been with big brother." She said blushing and covering her face. Then she glared at Yao, "Make up your mind, it's either you or your little brothers."_

_Yao's trembling stopped, no... So what if she was someone else's love one... He couldn't let Hong Kong or Im Yong Soo fight his battles, he was the one who asked Ivan to let him to kill the Youkai Queen. His resolve solidify, Yao stood up, his expression cold._

_"Forgive me."_

He didn't know what love was back then... He only knew responsibility and his own self...

So when he was sent to the Youkai palace, he felt almost an unbearable guilt.

_"W-Who are you...?" A tall dark furred kitsune asked him with a strangely blank expression though Yao could hear the hint of irritation in the youkai's voice. Yao couldn't take his eyes off the handsome youkai. How the kitsune held himself, screamed upper class and..._

Maybe it was then his attraction began, like a beautiful curse, Yao fell in love with the son of the woman he killed. He fell in love with a mere boy! Kiku was younger than him by decades!

_"Look at your hands!" Yao held them and examined them like they were priceless artifacts. Yao slowly unwrapped the tight bandages like his fingers were dancing over still waters, he hissed in sympathy when he saw the cuts and pokes all over the kitsune's smooth hands._

_"I-It's fine..." The adorable Kitsune prince said, turning his face away blushing. Yao felt his heart clench a bit. Kiku's hands were always beautiful and smooth like a small blooming flower, it made Yao uncomfortable that Kiku's small hands were all cut up and hurt. _

Yao didn't have to use a peony or kisses to heal the kitsune's hands but he wanted to feel the smooth and soft skin underneath his lips. He wanted to see how it felt to be touched by such warm and kind hands. How shameless... He was so embarrassed that he forced himself to smile dumbly and run away to hide his exploding blush and muffle his racing heart.

He tried to sweat off all those silly fluttering feelings but...

_"Shall I give you the taste buds of a youkai?" The devious kitsune asked, trapping his little butterfly like a deceitful web. Yao could see the distance between them decreasing... He could've escaped but a part of him wanted it... When those warm and soft lips descended upon his... He could feel the slight chappedness on Kiku's lips but overall he could feel that sweet and innocent touch._

He tried to deny his feelings... He tried to make excuses to kill those growing and blooming feelings. But they were so beautiful... It was like watching a small garden of crimson peonies growing and blooming before his eyes. He couldn't kill it... He loved drowning in that intoxicating scent and be embraced by the musky scented earth and hidden by those sturdy stems and crimson petals.

And now... Even though he said, he'd give up Kiku... Even though he ruthlessly tore those peonies out of the ground... A single little baby bud peeked out of the beaten ground. Such a strong and brave little love... He couldn't kill it...

Yet it was all so sad... He couldn't tell Kiku he loved him.

He couldn't... Be with that horrible, ill-tempered, sadistic and childish kitsune, anymore.

* * *

"Ki... ku..." Yao moaned softly in his feverish dream. His thin and brittle hand feeling the empty air, then slowly sinking back down on the bed from the weight of the quilts.

Kiku captured the forlorn hand with his own before Yao's hand touched the bed.

"I'm here..." He whispered, wiping the sweat off the prince's brow. Yao leaned against his touch,

"Kiku... Ki...Ku... Love... Love you..." Yao said, resting on the left side of his cheek. Tears ran down his cheek as his words faded away into intangible mutterings.

"Yao... I" Kiku started.

Deep in his mind Yao heard Kiku's soft yet sweet wavering voice, at least he wanted to tell Kiku he loved him and it was strangely the happiest and saddest moment of his life being a hostage in the Youkai Palace. Maybe someday... They could be reborn in different circumstances... Maybe someday they could be together...

A single tear rolled down Yao's cheek as his breathing grew softer and softer like a butterfly's hiccup, His eyelids no longer fluttered as stillness began to take over his slumbering form.

Maybe... He could tell Kiku he loved him, honestly without any guilt or lies... Maybe...

A scream tore through the air. Kiku followed the sound; he threw the door open with a bang.

"What is..." Kiku started but his voice trailed off,

In the room was Ivan and... Kiku squinted his eyes to see a huddling figure whom he assumed was the source of those awful screams. Kiku's eyes were dull with weariness and despair... Only an hour away from dawn... Yet...

His eyes couldn't register what Ivan was holding, rather dragging, in his hand.

Then he gasped; he lunged at the cold icy prince of the north.

"How dare you!" He snarled, slapping Ivan's large hands off the trembling Ayami. He looked at the frightened and injured kitsune,

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, Ayami shivered and looked at him. Ivan frowned in disgust as he looked down at the kitsunes,

"Expected of such a pansy prince. Siding with the enemy."

Ivan huffed turning away, "Come Belarus, we've wasted enough time. If she won't give us a cure then..."

The air became very cold, so cold that ice streaked over the walls and windows like claws. Ivan adjusted his scarf a bit and pulled out a pipe,

"Jao-Jao can rest in peace knowing his killer is dead."

Kiku's eyes widen when he saw that rusty silver blurr, he quickly parried it with his the flat side of his katana. He gasped when he felt himself being pushed back, quickly, he slapped another hand over the blade. His thin arms trembled as Ivan bore down on him like the fury of a winter storm. Kiku's ears flattened against his head, his toes digging into the wooden floorboards as he pressed hard back.

He could almost see the blue wispy mini-people behind Ivan, their forms too transparent and inconsistent to be completely corporal. He could also see Ivan's glowing violet eyes like purple will-o-wisp and the imposing man's tall form switching back and forth from the wrath of winter to the icy prince.

"What... Are you talking about!" Kiku half-shouted before catching himself, Ivan sneered at him.

"Ah that head of yours is a decoration, da? Your pretty little soblaznitel'(seducer) poisoned Jao-Jao and won't give me the cure. She thinks I'll just let her go when Jao-Jao is dead, ja?"

Ivan asked, the air sprites howled in agreement as the tore the room apart in their excitement. Kiku froze as the words made their way into his numb and tired mind. Pretty little... Soblaznitel? What did that mean? Poisoned Jao-Jao? Oh... Poisoned Yao... Won't give the cure? Slowly he turned to Ayami like a haunted man,

"Why? Why did you poison Yao?"

Kiku asked in a quiet and calm voice, Ivan smirked, he could taste the sharp anger oozing out of the kitsune. The tall Russian drew back and watched Kiku and Ayami like towering gargoyle. His features lit up with a devilish grin, the quivering air sprites gave their master a purplish bluish glow as they circled around him.

Ayami whimpered and folded her knees underneath herself. She turned her head away so that her long hair would hid her face, she made herself look as small as possible.

"WHY?!" Kiku shouted, flinging his sword aside, "Why did you hurt Yao?"

He screamed shaking the spoiled kitsune, Ayami hissed and raked her claws over Kiku's face, drawing blood. Kiku blinked and loosened his grip as pain began to settle through his haze of anger. That was all the female fox demon needed to escape the bewildered fox's grip. She backed herself against the wall,

"I have done nothing wrong! He is my mother's killer!" She screamed tearing her locket off her neck,

Kiku stared at her, "Your mother?"

"Of course it's so like you not to feel hatred toward the Youkai Queen killer!" Ayami hissed, "My mother... This is my mother!"

She screamed throwing the locket down, the clasp snapped and the locket cracked open. Kiku's eyes widen when he saw the portrait within, he trembled. Ivan recovered swiftly from his surprise, he suspected as much... After all Ayami's locket had the king's crest on it... Nothing can hid from winter's grasp anyway.

"Impossible..." Kiku said shakily as he picked up the locket, smoothing the picture within as he stumbled around. "You're lying!" He shouted but Ivan smirked,

"I'm afraid not, pansy prince... Why would she lie anyway?" Ivan asked gloatingly, Ayami glared at him. Kiku trembled,

"It's because you want sympathy from me! You want to trick me!" Kiku shouted but even to his own ears those reasons were ridiculous... "So all this time... I... I..."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I might finish this fanfic first before working on the other ones because there's only 3 more chapters to go. Woo hoo!**


	22. Wake Up Prince

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own hetalia or its characters or Hello Kitty  
**

**Warning: Some blood and Violence**

**Okay tons of drama! I'm speeding things up because I'm trying to end the story in 24 chapters!**

**Please vote for which Fanfiction you want me to finish first because right now, my time on fanfiction is very limited.**

* * *

"I loved my own sister?" Kiku asked, horrified then Ayami burst out laughing. She bent over as laughter choked her and drained her lungs of air. She looked up, her mascara mingling with her tears,

"You fool! As if I'd do something like that!" She said covering her mouth as more laughter bubbled out, Kiku glared at her,

"Half-sister then?" He said, Ivan smiled wickedly which gave Kiku a horrible feeling. Ayami's barking laughter subsided enough for her to sneer at him, her hair curling around the floorboards as she lifted her head up,

"Kukuku... You're not even my brother... You're not even of royal blood, filthy commoner!" She shouted, her claws dragging through the delicate wood as she drew herself up. Throwing her head up, the female kitsune laughed like a maniac,

Her hand trembled before her face as she looked at the shocked kitsune prince and north wind,

"Such irony... Because I was born a woman... I was robbed of my throne! My rightful place!" She said, crying, "My mother traded me... Of royal blood with a common whore's child... Because there was a chance that you were the king's son... But there was no way! Orange fur was of royalty!"

Ayami screamed throwing her hand to the side, clutching her chest,

"I was the rightful heir! Not you!"

Kiku's eyes widen as he listened to her words... The truth...

"I... I'm not... Of royal blood?"

He stammered then Kiku growled, his hackles rising, his fangs bared,

"I don't care, give me the antidote now." Kiku hissed through his clenched teeth, his lips grew wider as more fangs grew, replacing his human like appearance. Ayami trembled but she shook her head mutely.

"Now..." Kiku growled lifting the impudent kitsune by her collar, he didn't care about his heritage right now... Yao... Yao needed the antidote... Ayami's lip trembled as she scoffed at him,

"Look at you! C-c-common born! Baring your fangs at me? Your rightful ruler? Disgusting commoner!" She said pointing a shaking finger at the beast that replaced the calm, expressionless prince. Ivan's eyes flashed a bit in excitement, like wolf he scented another beast... So the prince wasn't as pansy as he thought he was.

Ivan smiled and opened his large hands, a small bottle was hidden within his leather embrace. Kiku dropped Ayami and looked at the bottle in confusion. Ayami shrieked and tried to claw the bottle out of Ivan's hands but the North Wind just laughed and held it out of the screaming fox. Kiku didn't go near Ivan. He just watched the sinister smile of the Icy prince of the north.

"Beg"

Kiku narrowed his eyes.

"Beg like this one here..."

Paws clenched into fists.

"Beg... Make my heart move."

Ivan said, each word his lips grew wider.

And at every word, Kiku's eyes burned brighter with a resolve and determination... Pride... Kiku crouched down, Ivan smiled.

"Oh? You won't do what I tell you because you got pride than that, da, Pansy Prince?"

Ivan said but then his eyes widen when he felt a gust of wind and blur of black and blue. Tat. Kiku turned his head, his face expressionless as he lifted the stolen bottle in one hand. Ivan smirked,

"Ah, fast aren't we? What makes you think I won't take it back?"

Kiku slipped the bottle in his blue kimono, then he walked down the hall before turning to Ivan. The rising sun greeting his back, his ebony locks nearly golden from the glow,

"Because you care for Yao..." Kiku smiled and tilted his head back a little, "I saw you steal the antidote long before... Why didn't you give to Yao earlier?"

Ivan turned away dragging a hysterical Ayami back into the room, Kiku smiled ruefully... So Ivan won't tell him... Kiku glanced at the bottle as he turned to Yao's room. Just then right before he was ear range...

"Because, Yao loves you..."

Kiku turned back to Ivan but Ivan smiled... It wasn't one of his sinister smiles or empty smiles... It was a genuine one, his violet colored eyes glowed with a sad happiness.

"Go already, Pansy Prince, don't make Yao wait, da?"

Kiku's eyes widen... The icy prince of the north... His voice sounded different... As it was ice thawing... Smooth and dripping... Clear sounds. Kiku nodded and ran off, he threw the door open. Panting for breath, he knelt by Yao's side and uncorked the bottle. With trembling hands he poured some of the contents down Yao's mouth but Yao was so cold...

Kiku stared at the liquid dripping out of Yao's lips like blood. Yao's eyelids no longer fluttered nor did his fingers twitch...

Kiku gritted his teeth,

"Yao! You can't die like this! You lied to me... You... Made me so confuse... I have to teach you a lesson..." Kiku said lamely but... Yao took a shuddering breath. Kiku stared at the weak movement, he knew... In moments those breaths... Those precious numbered breaths will fade like sand in the ocean...

Kiku poured the remaining contents of the bottle and leaned over Yao's pale and still face, his paws stroked the fairy prince's cheek before rough lips descended over Yao's slightly moist ones.

Kiku's eyes were closed as he concentrated on parting those lips, he felt the antidote slid down his tongue... Spilling over the sides a bit, Yao's cheeks were wet like tears with the colorless antidote. Kiku gently, tenderly massaged Yaos throat until he felt Yao swallow the liquid on his own. Yao coughed a bit, trying to expel the foreign substance but Kiku didn't let him.

Kissing as fiercely as someone drowning finding air. He couldn't let Yao spit out the life saving liquid... Cupping the thin and frail prince close, Kiku could not only hear his heart beating, he could feel that bird like heart beating against his chest. Kiku was using both his arms supporting the limp fairy prince as if he feeding his warmth to the cold yet beautiful being.

Like a flower unfurling in spring...

Yao woke up...

The fairy prince's eyes turned almost clear with the golden sunlight spilling from the windows, his thin fingers grasping Kiku's shoulders and his legs struggling to stand as if he was a newborn fawn.

To put it simply... It was beautiful... As life itself...

The scent of blooming peonies clouding his mind and filling the stale room... An angelic being in his arms... Yao brushed his bangs back in a dazed way.

"K-Kiku...?"

No... No... No... NO!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I will update very soon! The heretic college process is almost over! Soon I will be able to update regularly again! Woo Hoo!**

**Thank to all those who reviewed! Thank Guest and HK for urging me to update, it really encouraged me to stay up late typing and brainstorming!**

**Alise In Fantasy: Thank you so much for your review! I'm not that good with fluffy romantic stories, my friend asked me to write this kind of fluffy story so I did. :P I was surprised it got such positive responses. **

**I'm going to write another NiChu fanfic. It will be more like Black Doctor but have a better ending and a lot twisted, it'll be a mix of this one and Black doctor. There will be some cute moments and sad moments. But overall I think it's a beautiful story. I will post it when I have more free time. I currently have about 6 chapters done for that one.**

**JapanxChina: Thank you so much for your review (:**

**I'll try to update by next week or so. This one will have a good ending (: I'm very happy that you squealed! I will finish this soon and correct all my mistakes and fix the format of my older chapters so it'll be easier to reread. **

**Thank to all those that reviewed! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
